Children
by Napolaj
Summary: What if Amy got pregnant from their first time together? Lot of drama and a time jump ahead. Mostly Shamy, but other canon couples are involved. I don't own the Big Bang Theory.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is guys, I've read the idea of Amy getting pregnant from their first time in a comment section (I swear, I don't know where). The idea stuck in my head, you know, like a headworm ; I thought this would make a great story here and no one seemed to write it, so I did. All reviews are welcome :) Three chapters are already ready so the beginning will be a fast upload.**

 **I plan to continue my other story too, but now I had the urge to write this instead.**

Amy was sitting in her bathroom at the edge of the tub as she was watching the two little lines on the pregnancy test she took two mintues ago.

„ It can't be" she said that out loud. "It just can't be"

She was pregnant. What kind of loser gets pregnant from her first time ever? How could this even happen? She was on the pill, she told that to Sheldon but she insisted to use a condom, which he rejected. He wanted to show her that his fear of germs was over, so they didn't use it. Well now it turned out that they really should have. She knew the pill was only 99 percent trustworthy but who cared about that one tiny percent? As thinking about it it came into her mind that she vomited once that week, because of trying out a new Indian place with Bernadette and ordering a delicious looking but clearly poisonous dish. But it was two days before her birthday and she never thought about it like it can cause a problem like this. She was familar with all the hormone activity behind everything but never was aware that this small change could mean such a big change. She wasn't even running late, her period was due in 3 days. She just felt something was different inside her, she felt her breasts like she became well aware of them all day, and her bras mostly the Victoria Secret ones started to be really uncomfortable. She experienced smells the way she have never had before and first of all she felt sleepy all the time. After a week she became suspicous of what was going on. She was a biologist and as she checked her body temperature she already knew that all this signs could point to pregnancy. Still she didn't really believe that until that moment when she saw the two lines. It was so unlikely and also here was a lot going on in her life now that could also explain the changes. But now her hopes crumbled and she had to face the reality that she is going to have a baby. A baby from Sheldon Cooper. She shook her head. Statistically there was so little chance that could happen. She is already over thirty, way after the peak of human reproducing chances.

What will she do now? She feared Sheldon's reaction more than his mothers and those were big words from someone who spent half of her childhood in a sin-closet. Sheldon loved her and maybe sometimes he also wanted to start a family, but he timing was not right, and her boyfriend doesn't like changes. No, he hated changes. He hated life getting in the way.

By the way she hated that too. She had a career and she was working on a really important research, which was still running for two more years. What will happen to that? To her career? To her relationship in which she finally was truly happy. How would they friends react? She was sure they would be supportive, but how long would they stick to a mommy with a baby? She finally had it all and didn't want to lose it, but change was knocking on her door so early. She found that extremely unfair, this kind of thing happening to her. To her who never even had sex til her thirties. To her who was on the pills. To a scientist. To a woman who finally achieved everything she ever wished for. Sure, she wanted children. But in her dreams she was married by that time and she and her loving husband were together in this, hoping for a positive test.

She couldn't help herself as she started crying. She felt the guilt immediately since she knew that such negativity had an effect on the baby and she knew she should be happy and she should love her baby. But for now she was incapable of love, she could only feel desperate.

The only right thing to do which could help her was to visit Sheldon and tell him. She knew that compared to that, walking into mordor is a simple thing, as the guys would say it, but still she had to do it. She stood up and tried to wipe her tears away. She blew her nose out then put the test into her bag.

She arrived twenty minutes later into Los Robles and she parked her car in front of the building. She was trembling as she locked the car and walked in.

" Hi Amy, how are you doing? Looking for Sheldon?

Leonard ran off the stairs smiling to her.

" I'm fine. " she said as she tried to breathe.

" Oh, well, I'm just going to get some takeouts, it's pizza night as you know, and I guess you'll stay for dinner, so what's your order? "

" I don't know."

" The quattro formaggi was great last time. Or do you want something with meat on it? "

" I don't know" she shook her head again looking fearful.

Leonard finally realised that's her behaviour was unusal.

" Are you okay Amy? You seem so pale. " he said worried and walked closer to her.

" I don't know. " she kept repeating.

" Amy, you're trembling. Maybe you're getting sick. I'm going to go with you up to the apartment. Penny is there, she will help, or we could call Sheldon. "

" Please, don't! " she asked almost begging.

" Amy, what is wrong? "

" How could I raise a child if I can't decide what pizza I want to eat? " she askedwith tears in her eyes.

" What? How does that come here? " Leonard seemed puzzled.

" Leonard, I'm pregnant. " she said it with a painful look.

" What? WHAT? Are you? "

" Please, don't shout it, okay? " she asked.

" Fine, fine, but how? I mean you two are so smart. Your IQ's added are above 350. Why didn't you use protection? " he asked now whispering.

" We did, it just all went wrong. I wanted to tell Sheldon. But I can't. I just can't. I need to get out of here. "

" Okay" he said and they just walked out. Amy was about to get in her car.

" Please don't tell him. And to anyone. "

" I won't. And you can't drive like that. "

" Like what? Pregnant? " she asked angrily.

" No. Like this upset. I'll drive. We use you car, so you won't leave it here. I'll call Penny and tell her that I have to wait a lot for the pizza because of a big group order right before us and then we can talk. Okay?"

" Okay. " she said.

" But I warn you, Penny is far better than me in situations like this. Plus you are her best friend. Are you sure you don't want to tell her? I could ask her to be with you, she could sleep at your place or whatever you need. "

" No, please don't. I trust her, but I'm in shock right now. I didn't intend to tell you. It just slipped... "

They got in the car and Leonard started it.

" All right. It is still so unbelievable. I will tease Sheldon with his super reproduction for a lifetime! " he said smiling but he stopped as he looked on Amy's face who still was about to cry.

She remained silent for the road and heard how Leonard lied about the big line to Penny.

As they arrived to Amy's home, Leonard offered to make her a chamomille tea. She sat on her couch just staring at the floor. She accepted the tea from Leonard and he just sat next to her.

" Okay, I'm still processing the information, but how long have you known it? "

" I just found out an hour ago. I took a test. "

" And are you sure? "

" Yes. I had all other signs. Really early ones. And I actually took two tests. The other one I took in the university and sent it to the lab as it were someone else's. I got the results online an hour ago and then I took the regular one to make it hundred percent sure. "

" Oh, I see. " he said.

" Do you think he will hate me because of it? " she asked finally what she was afraid the most.

" Who? "

" Sheldon." she said and started crying again.

" Why would he hate you? he asked.

" Because I ruined everything. "

" By getting pregnant? It is not you fault, I mean he was there too obviously. And I'm sure he won't hate you. He never could hate you. But this would be hard on him as well. "

Amy was crying again.

" How should I tell him? "

" I don't know. I think at first you should calm down. Invite Penny over maybe for the night. You don't have to tell her, just pretend you want to do some girly thing with her, and I'll persuade Sheldon to play something extremely nerdy with me which is hours long, so she will be bored and come anyway. Then you could tell him tomorrow. "

" I'm afraid if I invite Penny over, I will tell her anyway. I don't want everybody to know about this but Sheldon. "

" Well, I clearly can't stay. "

" I know. I didn't wanted you to and I'm really thankful for your help so far. "

" You're welcome. " he smiled at her slightly.

" You have to go. I'm gonna be fine. I promise. "

" And I'm already an awesome godfather, I hope you noted that. "

Amy finally smiled back.

" I did. I just can't think about things like that for now. "

" I get it. " he said and gave her a hug before saying goodbye.

Amy felt a little relieved as she got this much support from Leonard, who she wasn't even close with. She was getting ready to go to bed early secretly hoping that she would wake up from that all and it will fade away by morning as night terrors do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she woke up and the first thing that came to her mind was that she was pregnant. There was no dream, but only hard reality. She felt really lonely as she lay there in her bed thinking about the future. She convinced herself to get up and checked her phone. Sheldon sent her a text message.

Good morning Amy. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's date, I found out I'll take you to the auqarium again where we can play now a boyfriend girlfriend fish game. You still have to drive.

Date on Saturday, she almost forgot. The perfect occasion to tell him. She sent her quickly that she is okay with that and then got dressed to go to work. She also made call to her gynecologist to have an urgent appointment.

Fortunately work took her mind off of her troubles and she almost felt good as she sliced up monkey brains. That night was also girl's night in Pennys apartment and she wanted to cancel it, but she couldn't find any excuse good enough, so she just went there. She knew she will meet Sheldon since he was in the neighborhood but she figured she could act casual. But first of all she went to the gynecologist who confirmed her pregnancy. It was a really unpleasant visit.

As she arrived on the fourth floor he knocked on Sheldon's door first and Howard was the one opening it. Leonard gave her a quick questioning look as he noticed her. She shook her head but tried to smile.

Sheldon went to see her from the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

" Have a good evening, Dr Fowler!"

" You too, Dr Cooper!"

As she turned away from him, she realised that Penny and Bernadette were also there.

" Isn't this girls night? " she asked them.

" It is, but Bernie and I have an announcement to make so we wanted everyone in here. So attention, please!" Howard said and he stood next to Bernadette holding her hand.

" Bernie and I are expecting a baby. "

" Wow!"

" Congratulations! "

"Are you seriously kidding me? " Amy thought but didn't say out loud. She said congratulations and hugged Bernadette automatically but she didn't feel like herself. Her stomach has flipped and now she really considered if this was a nightmare.

" Yes, we were trying for a baby for a few months now, and finally I'm pregnant. " Said Bernie smiling.

Everybody seemed amazed by the news, but Sheldon. He just stood there.

" Now what Sheldon? Won't you say congratulation? " Howard asked provocatively

" I will. Congratulations to you. But also all forms of life are able procreate so it's not like that you need to have PhD for that. Oh wait, you don't. Bazinga. "

" Sheldon! " Bernadette's eyes were almost scary as she looked at him.

" Fine. So you are saying goodbye to your careers to take care of an inferior form of life. Well it's your decision. And congratulations that your genitals work. "

" Sheldon! " Penny and Leonard shouted at him at the same time. Leonard looked at Amy who looked like she is all about to cry again. She was staying for hearing the gang be amazed by the news and tried to act like she felt the same but after ten excrutiating minutes she headed to the bathroom.

She started to cry immediately as she locked the door but her tears never seemed to dry out after that. She tried to wash her face but it didn't help. She was lucky since the gang was so amused and no one missed her. Except someone.

knock knock knock "Amy"

knock knock knock "Amy"

knock knock knock "Amy"

" Amy, are you okay? "

" I am. " She tried to sound normal.

" Why are you in there so long? "

" It's nothing I just... Something got into my eye. " she came up with the lamest excuse ever, which was so cliche but she couldn't find an other.

" I can help you with that. "

" You shouldn't. I already got it out. I will be back in a mintue. "

" Are you sure? "

" Go away, Sheldon! " she said.

" Fine. " he answered.

After she washed her face again she got out. Only Leonard seemed to notice that she was not feeling well, Penny was still talking to Bernadette and Howard, with a big smile on her face. As Sheldon went to Raj and asked him about a work problem (which he found by the way really inappropiate this time) Leonard sat next to Amy.

" I see you're not okay. "

" Are you surprised? After what he just said. "

" Amy, he wasn't serious. He is just jealous that Howard was the first one to go to space. And now he is the first one to start a family. "

" Well, apparently there is nothing he should be jealous about. "

" But he doesn't know that."

" No, he doesn't. I wonder how happy he will be after he found out, our genitals work too. "

" Amy, please, give him a chance. He would never say things like that about his child or to you." he whispered.

" I hope you two are chichatting about what to get to my birthday. I'm hoping trains. " Sheldon interrupted.

" Yes. Sure. " she said a bit angrily

Penny meanwhile poured everyone a glass of champagne to toast to Bernie and Howard. Amy didn't know what to do since she couldn't drink alcohol, but if she refused it, there would be questions. Even Sheldon had a glass. She took the glass in her hand as she listened to Raj's toast and when they all said Cheers she pretended to drink. She tried to gave Leonard a look. Fortunately he noticed it and he quickly switched their glasses. His was already empty.

" Thank you." she mouthed to him silently.

The rest of the night was almost as painful as the first one. They finally went to Penny's apartment which made Amy's life a lot easier since she wanted to punch Sheldon so much in the face, and he had no idea why she was acting weird. Also she couldn't notice in time Penny opening an other bottle, so Leonard had to drink instead of her again, which made him clearly drunk.

" So how did you end up agreeing into having children? " Penny asked Bernadette.

" Yes, that's such a good question. Why? " asked Amy.

" Howard promised he'll be helping and maybe staying at home too. Also we have big family home and Stuart was moving out so we thought we maybe lonely there just the two of us. Also as you know we just finished a big project at work, so I thought the timing is right. "

" Good for you. " said Amy with some irony in her voice.

" I'm happy for you. " Penny smiled widely and she poured herself another glass of champagne.

" And how about you and Leonard? Don't you plan having kids someday? It would be fun to have kids together, you know, go to the playground together, get drunk together after we put them into some drug induced sleep. I'm just kidding. I mean who knows. " asked Bernadette.

Penny drunk all of her wine before she answered.

" Well, Leonard sure wants kids. Speaking about myself, I don't know. It sounds like a huge responsibility. You know I kind of have some commitment issues. But I'm sure he'll talk me into having kids someday. He already talked me into a lot of things. "

" Why don't you ask about me and Sheldon? " Amy turned to Bernadette.

" Why would I? You're not even married yet. I assumed it would be too soon for you. "

" Probably you're right. " Amy answered.

After that little conversation Penny got really drunk really fast and googled weird baby names and laughed at them. Bernadett giggled listening to her. Amy felt in like hell, like she wanted to shout at them to drop this topic immediately and for ever, but she couldn't. So she kept pretending to be happy but a little tired from work. At 10 pm. she told the girsl to call it a night and them got home. She was happy to leave the girls but also she couldn't stop thinking about the hopelessness of her own situation. As she was lying in her bed alone again her fears took over her.

She had a still small voice in her head whispering to her that she is better off without this and she should "take care" of the situation on her own without telling anyone anything. It was a frightening thought. She wasn't religious or anything and she believed that women could and should make choices about their bodies, still she never imagined herself considering an abortion. She experienced extreme guilt but she couldn't get that thought out of her head. Now, should her mother see her. There is no sin closet big or small enough to fit her. She thought bitterly.

She tried to think rationally. Sheldon would never ever forgive her if she got an abortion without him knowing. Also she wasn't a good liar and she never intended to lie Sheldon for a lifetime. Also she already told Leonard so this just didn't made any sense at all. There was no other rational choice but to tell it to Sheldon the next day and hopefully figure everything out together. She was shaking thinking about this.

Sheldon didn't like babies. Changes. Big emotional responsibilities. Would he feel the same aversion to touch his child like he has towards anything else? Will it take him years or at least months to hold his kid, like it took for him to get intimate with her, Amy? How would he deal with diapers and burping? A baby won't sleep or eat or defacate at a scheduled time.

And how about after that? What if their baby turns out not as brilliant as they are? Would Sheldon still love her or him? IQ had genetical and environmental factors, but two smart people can have an average IQ child as well. How would he react to that? He loves being intellectually superior and she was sure Sheldon only loved her because of her IQ. And what if he or she will actually be really supersmart. Will their child get beaten up and bullied at school her entire childhood like she and Sheldon was? How could either of us put up with that?

Amy knew in her heart that Sheldon was a good man, all in all, and would never want to hurt her or possibly her child. But this was not so simple. He was a long way from being ideal father-material and they had only months to get there. Amy knew this situation will make him freak out, as it made her freak out as well. The only question was would they be able to get it right together.

 **So this is my second chapter, I decided to put it here to see what happens. I'm looking forward to reviews. And get yourself ready, because in the next one she will tell Sheldon the big news finally.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are truly amazing, I'm happy about every review and follow and favorite. It's great to see how many of you opened my story in so little time. So here it is, the new chapter and a lot of drama.**

The next morning she woke up after a very bad sleep: half of the night she was awake and imagined scenarios in her head about how their date would turn out. The scenarios could only fit into a really wide range, from the one where Sheldon and she are happily married in a big house near to the sea with children and a pet monkey, through the ones where she is a successfull scientist who raises her child alone, and somehow she also becomes beutiful and everyone wants her and Sheldon spends his life in deep regret about leaving her, to the ones where she dies alone and her cats eat her face before anyone will notice her missing.

She tried to clear her head so she took a long shower before getting ready. She drived carefully on her way to Los Robles but the trip seemed so short and the moment quickly came when Sheldon sat in her car next to her. As they agreed on this before he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. She loved him showing his affections but now she didn't feel the sparks she always did before. She felt completely numb.

As she drove an awkward silence fell on the car. At least Amy felt that it was awkward, so she tried to initiate a conversation. Poorly she only had one thing on her mind.

" So what do you think about Howard and Bernadette having a baby? " she asked but she regretted it the second she said it.

" Well, it was no big surprise for me. Howard kind of told us they were already trying. "

" And you didn't tell? "

" Howard asked us not too. He bought me a shut my mouth gift. You know, the little BB-8 droid I came home with a month ago. He told me to play with it whenever I feel the urge to gossip about him. It helped a lot. "

"This makes sense. " she said, but actually she thought: Oh my God, I'm having a baby from a man who plays with toys.

" So if we are about to gossip, what are you thinking about Howard and Bernadette conceiving? " he asked her.

" Well... " she didn't know how to answer. Bernadette's pregnancy made her feel worthless and miserable. But that was not the answer Sheldon was ready to hear yet. What would she feel if she weren't pregnant?What would she think. "I think it's in time, biologically speaking, I mean they are people in their thirties. " seh answered finally.

" Yes. But we are also people in our thirties. " he said.

" We are. " she agreed.

" Well we should think about the fact that our reproductive organs are aging. " he stated.

" Do you mean by that especially mine, doesn't you? "Amy asked sarcastically.

" Yes, but when the last time I pointed that out, we ended up breaking up so I chose to rephrase it gently"

" Thank you. So what do you suggest? We should make a baby as well? " she was filled with bitter irony.

" Don't be ridiculous. Of course not. My mother would get a heart attack if I had a child out of wedlock. Or as they would referre to it in Game of Thrones, a bastard"

Amy put on the breaks immediately.

" What is it Amy? I can't see any traffic here to make you break. Are you alright? "

" You are an ass, Sheldon. " she said.

" Amy, you never use coarse language. What's your problem? Is my comment on your reproductive organs causing me trouble all over again? "

" Well, it cerainly has to do something with my reproductive organs. " she murmured.

" Fine. I'll drop the subject. "

So the rest of the road was peaceful, they talked about work and they played one of Sheldon's road game. Amy tried to act normal but it was hard. When they arrived she found she shouldn't have to wait for the right moment just tell him, but she still couldn't. As always the aquarium was full of children. Amy was greatly disturbed by their presence. Also she was disturbed by the smell of fish everywhere which she didn't even felt at Thanksgiving. Sheldon didn't notice it, he just held her hand and talked about fun facts about fish. He seemed happy about being together with her and at any other occasion she would felt herself in heaven.

"So would you want to go for a walk outside? " she asked.

" Why not? " he said.

They walked out silently right to the beach. Sheldon didn't like the idea walking on the sand so he grinned but followed her anyway. Amy was looking at the sea. It was a big and endless looking force. She felt small.

" So Amy, what is wrong? You're acting quite unusual"

" Nothing. " she answered automatically.

" Aren't you mad at me? "

" No. " she answered and tried to smile at him. " But there is something I have to tell you."

" What is it? "

" Well, it's kind of a big thing. "

" You can tell me anything. "

" Sheldon, I don't know how to tell you this. It's so hard...We... I... "

" Are you breaking up with me again? " he asked. He looked worried.

" No. Not at all. I... Sheldon... "

" What is it, Amy? Are you dying? Am I dying? Did they cancel the Flash? " he started guessing.

" No. Listen to me! "

" I would if you said anything meaningful but you're just stuttering. "

" Sheldon, I'm pregnant! " she shouted at him. Fortunately no one was near enough to them to hear her.

" What? " he asked.

" I'm pregnant. " she repeated.

" But you said you were on the pill! "

" I am. Do you remember the night when I went out with Bernadette? That night I had a mild food poisoning. I think I vomited out the pill before it worked off. I never told you, because I was afraid you would cancel date night if you suspected I could be sick. And I didn't even know then that you were about to sleep with me. Then I forgot it. Then on my birthday I was super excited and it never came to my mind again. " she said.

" You should have told me. I wouldn't forget it. "

" I know. " her eyes filled with tears.

" So... are you sure? "

" Yes. I took two different tests and went to my gynecologist. "

Sheldon nodded and then just remained silent. Amy started to cry but his boyfriend was just standing there looking to the sea not saying a word. After a several minutes Amy broke the silence. She never felt this nervous her whole life.

" Sheldon, please, say anything. I know this is a lot to take. "

Sheldon shook his head.

" Did you do all this on puprose? " he asked finally.

" What?"

" Did you do all this on purpose?" he repeated his question.

Amy opened her mouth then closed it. This was worse then the wors scenario she could imagine. This was offensive.

" Are you asking me whether I lied to you and got pregnant intentionally? Are you crazy? "

" I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested. " he answered quietly.

" Well you accused me of tricking you into this situation! "

" I'm sorry, Amy. I shouldn't have. It's just so unlikely. It is just too much. "

Her worst fears started to became real as she wanted to make eye-contact with her boyfriend and he avoided it.

" Sheldon, please. Do you believe me that I didn't get pregnant on purpose? "

" I do believe you. But it's so... Amy, I don't know what to say."

" Say how you feel! Say what you're thinking! Say anything just please talk to me! " she said but she was not curious about his feelings nor his thoughts. She just wanted to hear that everything will be all right and he still loves her. She also wanted him to hug her. But these would sound such pathethic and needy things to ask for.

" But Amy, I can't... I can' be a father. I can't even take care of myself, I need my roomate to drive me everywhere and I need him to sleep in my apartment with his wife because I fear of the dark. "

" But you are really improving. You already changed a lot. "

" Amy, I can't deal with this. I just can't. Not now. "

" This is also scary for me. " said Amy crying. " Please, Sheldon, get yourself together!"

" I'm sorry. I really am. But I think I'll need some time to think. "

" So that's what are you planning to do? Run away? " she asked laughing sarcastically with tears on her face.

" I don't know. But yes, I feel like I want to run away right now. "

" Then do it! Leave me here! Walk away! Guess what, I want to run away too. I just can't since this baby is growing inside me!"

" Amy please, try to understand. I... I'm not the kind of man who handles situations like this well. I have a chaos in my head. I just need a little time. "

" So what? Are you really leaving me here? "

" Amy... " he said looking at her painfully. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but Amy pulled herself away from him.

" Sheldon, please, tell me what is going on in your mind. I can deal with that. We can deal with that. "

" I can't. It's too much. I'm sorry Amy. I just can't take this right now. I don't know. I have a lot of thinking to do. I'll be back, I promise. "

" After forty-five days again?" she asked histerically.

" I love you. Try not to forget that. " he said. Amy didn't answer, but was looking at the sea again crying instead. As she turned around minutes later Sheldon was nowhere anymore.

Five minutes later a phone started to rang in Pasadena.

" Hi! What's up buddy? "

" Leonard, I left Amy on the beach in Santa Monica near to the aquarium. You have to pick her up. "

" Sheldon, what happened? "

" I can't tell you. She probably will. But be kind to her, even if she won't. And please go and find her anyway. Take Penny with you. She is devastated. She really needs someone. "

" Sheldon? What did you do? "

" You have all the right to judge me. "

" Sheldon, did you just leave her there? How could you do that? You should be happy! "

" Wait! You knew?! "

" Yes. She told me on Thursday. She came over to tell you but she was too afraid to do it. She thought you won't be able to handle it. Apparently she was right. "

" She was. Please promise you'll pick her up. She really shouldn't be alone right now. "

" Of course she shouldn't, but you left her alone! You can't do this to her! GO BACK! "

" I'm sorry Leonard, but I can't. As I said earlier you can judge me. Just promise to pick her up."

" I promise, but you really..."

" Now I'm hanging up. " Sheldon cut in. " Maybe I'll be out of town for a few days. Anyway please pick her up. "

" Sheldon I've been your roomate for over a decade, I put up with your schedules, your rules, your agreements, your weird freakouts about buses, meals, haircuts and basically everything. But I never ever wanted to punch you this much in the face. " Leonard said but Sheldon already hung up.

 **I'm sorry guys, I feel also a little bit of ashamed because of Sheldon's behaviour, but he will be back, I promise and this is not the end at all. Next chapter is already ready by the way, so I'll update fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm really flattered by the reviews and all the love I get here. I could have never guessed you'll like the story this much. So here it is, our forth chapter, with some Penny backstory and Sheldon's POV. I hope you enjoy.**

" Honey, what happened? Was this Sheldon? You sounded really angry " Penny asked Leonard after she heard his phone call. She was about to polish her toenails on her own couch while Leonard was reading something on his Ipad before he got up to answer his phone.

" We are leaving. Right now. Come with me!"

" What is it? " she asked again.

" Amy is pregnant. She told Sheldon today and Sheldon left her alone in Santa Monica. "

" WHAT? " Penny dropped the nail polish and it got spilled on the couch but she didn' care. She was unable to close her mouth.

" Amy is pregnant and Sheldon is the biggest coward in the world. We have to go find her. She can't be alone right now. "

" But how could she got pregnant? " she asked as she put on her shoes.

" Well, you know, the birds and the bees... " he tried to be playful.

" I mean didn't they use protection? "

" I don't know the details. She told me they did but something went wrong with it. " Leonard explained.

" She? Wasn't it Sheldon who called? " she asked as Leonard locked the door.

" It was. Amy told me earlier she was pregnant. " he said as they walked down the stairs.

" She told you? Why? " Penny started to feel she doesn't understand anything at all.

" Because I ran into her on Thursday evening here in the stairway. She was about to tell Sheldon but she was so afraid. I gave her a ride home and we talked a little. I told her to tell you but she wanted to tell Sheldon first. "

" Oh my God. And did Sheldon just leave her? "

" Yes, he did. " Leonard admitted feeling ashamed of what his friend just did.

" I'll kill him. " Penny said with great anger.

" I'll help you. " Leonard promised.

" I hope so. Oh my God. Yesterday could have been rough for Amy. "

Lonard nodded as they were about to leave the Los Robles.

They didn't find Amy on the beach but they found her in the parking lot in her car crying. Penny opened the door and sat right next to her and hugged her really tightly. For minutes they were just sitting there as Amy cried.

" I'm so sorry, sweetie. But he'll come back. It will be all right. " said Penny stroking Amy's head.

Amy started to smile to through her tears.

" I always knew you were the kind of man I dreamed of. "

Penny also smiled.

" How did you get here? " Amy finally asked after blowing her nose.

" Sheldon called Leonard to pick you up and he asked me to come too. "

Amy nodded.

" But why didn't you call me? " Penny asked with a little reproach in her tone.

" I wanted to but I was just too ashamed and sad. I felt like I can't think straight. "

" It's understandable. But don't worry I'll get you home. Can I let Leonard in? "

" Of course. " Amy nodded. She still felt this was her worst day ever, but Penny's presence calmed her a little bit.

" Hi Amy. I'm sorry Sheldon is being a jerk. I think I'll go look for him. " Leonard said.

" You really don't have to. "

" I want to. And if I find him I'll slap some sense into him, I promise. " he seemed determined.

" Good luck with that. " said Amy.

When Penny and Amy arriced into Amy's apartment, Penny sent Amy to take a shower, meanwhile she made her a tea and ordered italian food. After that Penny couldn't help herself but ask all the questions she was curious about.

Amy told her how she realised she was pregnant and the last two days which she spent being afraid of Sheldon's reaction. As she reached the point in her story where she told Sheldon she started to cry again.

" I'm sorry. This is just so hard. " she explained herself.

" I know. So what did he say? "

" He said it is too much for him and he needed time to think. He also said he loved me and I shouldn't forget that. "

" Oh my God, I'm so gonna kick him in the balls, that is the worst anyone could ever say in a situation like this. Or the second worst. " She added the last sentence whispering.

" Penny, I don't know what to do. ."

" You don't have to do anything. I think he'll come back as soon as he finally notices what a jerk he's been to you. "

" Probably he will, but I still can't believe he just did that to me. How can I trust him after that? I'm scared Penny, and I told him I'm scared. I wanted support not being left alone. "

" Amy, you're tough. You'll be okay, I know. "

" No, I'm not. Please don't tell anyone but I already thought about getting an abortion. " said Amy with teardrops in her eyes.

" Really? I mean I assumed you wanted to keep it anyway. " she sounded surprised.

" Well I don't know. I always wanted to have children. And I'm not getting any younger. But I think I would make a really bad mother. And Sheldon... Maybe it were for the best. "

" I'm not judging. I think it's all up to you. And I'll support you whatever decision you make. "

" Really? " she said relieved.

" Yes. I know this is extremely hard. "

" It is. " Amy admitted. Penny was an amazing best friend. All the effort she put into this relationship was more than worth it.

Penny took a deep a breath.

" I had an abortion. " she told quietly.

" What? When? " Amy was so sad she never thought that she could feel any other emotion, but she apparently was still able.

"I was nineteen. Back in Omaha. We were tohether just once, and I was drunk of course. We did it in a bedroom full of jackets at a party. He ripped the condom putting it up. He didn't have an other. He said that's a risk we can take. I got pregnant. When I tried to tell him he first pretended that he doesn't even racognize me. Than he said awful things, that I'm stupid and easy, and how could he be sure that he is the father since I sleep with basically anyone, as I slept with him. "

" Oh, Penny, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. "

" Well, it was a long time ago. And I wasn't ready to become a mother. My parents were furious when I told them, so we decided this was the best option. After the surgery I moved to California. I couldn't stay there. And I thought if I wasted an other life I should accomplish something big in mine to make all this meaningful and worth, so that was the first time I took acting seriously not just as a childhood dream. "

" Oh. " Amy didn't know what to say. Penny's story was a shock for her but it made her understand her friend in a deeper way. She thought that she was in a bad situation now, but she is not nineteen anymore, and Sheldon was acting like an ass, but not even close to this man. Penny, who she was always jealous of, seemed to have a harder history than anything she had to face until now.

" I think that's why it's so hard to let it go. I really enjoy my work in sales but now everything seems so ordinary. " Penny admitted.

" Did you regret it? " Amy asked finally thinking about herself again.

" No. I was an out of control teenager then. It was the right decision. But sometimes I still wonder what my life wold be... If I had an eleven year old child in Omaha.

" Well, it seems like you're the tough one. But we all knew that already. " Amy said.

" Yeah, I am. But I'm also the secretive one. I never told Leonard. "

" Why not? " she asked. Based on her experiences of the past two days Leonard was really empathic and accepting.

"When I met him and when we started dating he just seemed too... innocent to hear a story like this. And after we've known each other for more than six years I thought it would make him mad that I kept it a secret. " she explained.

" I won't tell him. But I think you should. He is a great guy and you're lucky to have him. "

" I know. "

...

After calling Leonard he called himself a cab and went to the airport. He wanted to get away as far as possible so he bought himself a ticket to a plane departing in one and a half hour to Salt Laky City. He thought it would be as good as anything else would. He didn't plan further, he thought abot getting a room in one of the hotels there. As he sat there with no bags and no future plans he couldn't resist but checked his phone. There were three missed calls, all of them from Leonard. He was worried, two hours have passe since she left Amy. What if Leonard did not find her and that's why he called? Otherwise he didn't want to talk to Leonard right now but he had to find that out. His head was basically burning from all the thought and memories, like someone just pushed a button when Amy announced her pregnancy and everything became blurry and overwhelming but beyond all, he still felt concerned about Amy.

" Leonard? Why did you call three times? " he asked as soon as he picked up.

" Where are you? " Leonard seemed really angry.

" That doesn't matter. Did you find Amy? " he asked.

" First you tell me, where are you? " Leonard inquired.

" Did you find Amy?" he asked again.

" Where are you? " Leonard insisted.

" I'm at the Municial Airport, but did you find Amy? "

" I did. She is with Penny. And I'm going there. "

Sheldon sighed with relief. " My flight is off soon, so you won't find me here. Is she all right? "

" Physically no harm happened to her. Oherwise she is constantly crying, do you consider that as being all right? " said Leonard bitterly.

Sheldon gulped. " No. "

" Where are you going? " Leonard asked.

" I can't tell you. I'll be back. I need some alone time."

" I'll call your mother if you don't come back now.! " Leonard tried to threated him.

" You can call whomever you want. I need some time alone. Goodbye Leonard. "

Sheldon hung up. He wanted to organise his thoughts but there were too many of them. And the feelings... Feelings were always tricky to him. First of all he felt worried about Amy that was one thing he recognised. And there was something else, something worse that came with that thought. Is he really going to be a father? What were the odds? Amy is a 32 year old woman, he is a 34 year old man. Based on statistics the chances of them conceiving for the first try were about 3 per cent. They engaged in coitus presumably before her ovulation which splits that chance in half. So one point five percent it is or would be if they didn't use protection at all. But they did, just not correctly. The pills are a great anti-concieving method and they are 99 percent sure, and missing one makes it less by only 5 per cent, but the math is not made with the number of coituses but the number of woman using them. So if we try to re-calculate that and derive than their 1.5 per cent chance with it here they go, they had 0.002, only one in two thousand chance to get pregnant. But they still did. Doing the maths was fun but made him angry.

If he and Amy had coitus under the exact same circusmtances in two thousand paralell universes, Amy is only pregnant in this one.

Amy... He finally recognised the guilt he was feeling. He left her alone. He had to leave her. He can't think straight not even right now, he would have surely said or done something even worse to her.

And their careers... She was in a serious project, he changed his field not so lately... What will happen to all that? Can he ever hope for a Nobel ever again if he never got properly rested and had to go home as soon as possible? What will happen to Amy? She was not the stay-at-home-mommy type at all. Will she hate her? Does she hate her now for running away?

First of all does she want to keep the child at all? He didn't even ask. The chaos was too much.

If they keep the child he could teach him to read comic books and they could watch science fiction together. That sure would be fun. But what if it's a she? He was no expert about girls.

Than there were the memories... Her Meemaw telling him she is pleasured to give him her ring, as she wants to meet his great-grandchildren. Sheldon shook his head then and told her: Amy and he didn't plan to have kids yet and maybe he is not a great parent material at all. Her Meemaw went against him smiling. But now here he is: a mess. Her Meemaw always thought so highly about him and he never deserved it.

A kid... He didn't know what it would be like to have one. First of all she and Amy should move in together. Well, that was a huge step. He wanted to live with Amy but he didn't know how she will be able to accept him and his quirks. He was not easy to live with and he was really grateful for Leonard, but he was different. In front of Amy he was ashamed about himself and never wanted to drive her crazy. She was already fed up with him half a year ago and they were not even close to living together. What if Amy gets fed up again and leaves him for ever? What if he will be unable to make compromises and would feel miserable all the time? There he was freaking out about moving in together... How could he not freak out having a baby?

A baby makes everything just so... real. It will be an other human being and it's wellbeing will be his responsibility. Well, his tamagotchi was still alive, but he feared a real child is more complicated. It has been pointed out to him that he often acts cold-hearted. If his tamagotchi were really alive wouldn't he complain about not being loved enough? Will his child complain?

He was impressed by the methods of Beverly Hofstadter, but are those methods really good? Will his child feel as miserable about him as Leonard does about his mother? Will they have the same, distant relationship?

He felt like everything was ruined. He was finally back with Amy, and he have never felt this happy his whole life. He finally found an amazing field which made work fascinating and he was planning to propose.

What if Amy thinks the same? What if she wants an abortion? Amy can be quite rational too. That's one of those things he adored so much about her.

The last time they spoke about children was five years ago. That time they wanted to have an intellectually superior, benign overlord only as friends. But for now, does he really wanted to have an intellectually superior, benign overlord? What if it turns out to be just a normal kid? How would that make him feel? And back then, they wanted to do it with fertility experts in a lab with petri dishes. Now they did it very different. What change does the circumstances of concieving make?

Will Amy ever forgive her running away? As he arrived into Salt Lake Ctiy he felt the urge to get on a bus and go back to Glendale to tell her... What? That he doesn't know whether he wants a child or not because he fears that it would make him miserable and also he would make a bad father and he has serious psychological issues he tried to ignore his entire life? He didn't thought this would be a great idea. He wanted to make up his mind first of all.

The morning when he left home was only 6 hours ago but it felt like it happened eons ago. Freaking Albert was so right about relativity.

All this was so unfair, because he didn't do anything in his whole life but stay in his spot, stay the same, waiting the world to adapt to him and his schedules, his phobias. But now he was moving. It was slow and it were baby-steps (oh the irony) but he was changing. He was living in peace within his own little world for years and now he was trying and it seemed like it was not enough.

 **So please leave a review if you like or even if you don't. I wanted to write Sheldon not entirely selfish but not entirely a romantic. Next chapter is in the making and it will have some kind of Shamy interaction again :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys again for your support, your reviews still mean a lot to me. So here it is my next chapter, the thought of publishing it today made Monday a better place for me :)**

Penny spent the rest of the weekend with Amy. They talked a lot, they watched movies and Penny talked her friend into go for a walk on Sunday afternoon. Penny made sure Amy would eat and sleep. But Monday came quickly and they all had to go back to work. Penny offered Amy to call in sick and have an other day together, but Amy refused it. She wanted to do something to take his mind off of Sheldon.

Monday was almost bearable, the brains remained the same as usual and she was happy with the records so far. After going home to the empty apartment Monday felt a lot more terrible, and she knew she could call Penny again but she didn't want to rely on her best friend this much. She barely slept, but cried over the night.

In the morning she went to work without breakfast, but Raj came to visit her in her lab. The official version to her story was: she and Sheldon had a huge fight which made Sheldon run away. Raj brought her some amazing home-made breakfast as a consolation prize, expressed his sympathies, and then they talked a little about his relationship.

Two days later she still haven't heard anything about Sheldon, but Bernadette called her.

" Hi Amy, Penny is kind of busy with work, but I made myself a long lunch break, so I'm asking, will you go shopping with me? "

" Shopping? Good idea, I saw really pretty shoes the other day. I have to try them on. " she was almost surprised how excited could she sounded after all.

" Well. I wanted to shop for baby clothes. You know if it's up to Howard everything our child would wear would be little superhero costumes. "

" Uh. Well. "

" Please. I really don't want to go alone. And you seemed to be free. " she begged in a cute tone.

" I... I don't know. "

" Come on, why not? "

Amy could name some really good reasons to that question btu she decided not to. So she agreed to go baby dress shopping with Bernadette. The store were full of pregnant woman and all of them seemed much happier then she was. She wanted not to take a look at anything so she basically played with her phone, but still too many things came to her mind. Now she was the one who wanted to run away. After a long hour Bernadette finally payed for what she purchased and she could go back to work. She spent the afternoon crying in her lab. She was so desperate she sent a text message to Sheldon.

" Where are you? I'm really mad at you but I need you. Please, come back. I can't do this all alone. "

But he didn't answer. She spent the day checking her phone every five minutes but there was still no answer. After work she went home, crawled into her bed and called in sick for the next day. She couldn't fell asleep for hours so she had nothing but her hopeless and depressing thoughts.

The next day she woke up around noon. She barely realised the last meal she had was already a day ago – a quick lunch at the mall wit Bernadette. She looked into a mirror: her nose was red, her eyes looked empty, her hair was greasy. She was a mess. This can't go on like this. She knew she had to stop, so first of all she texted Penny to come over when she has time.

Penny was there around 3 p.m. and she hugged her by the time she saw how bad and pale she looked.

" Did anything happen? " she asked.

" Yes. I went to the baby store with Bernadette and it was hell. After that I texted Sheldon that I miserably need him but he didn't even answer. I can't do this, Penny. " Amy shook her head sadly.

" You could have called earlier. "

" No, I'm a grown woman, I should be able to take care of myself. Penny... I think I want to have an abortion. " she finally said it out loud. It sounded horrible but there it was. Her decision.

" Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. Are you sure, that's what you want? "

" I am. I feel so bad. I... I think I'd ruin my child's life and mine too. "

" Well, Amy, I'm sorry." Penny looked worried.

" I know. I called you here... Because I need some support. I'm about to call my doctor for an appointment. "

" Ah. Do you want me to do the call to get you an appointment? " Penny offered.

" No, I can do this. Just please be here with me. "

" I will. " she promised.

...

Sheldon was lying in an old bed in his Meemaw's house. He flew from Salt Lake City to Texas as he wanted to have some emotional support. He wasn't able to go home to his mother since she feared her reaction the most. So she asked Meemaw to keep his visit a secret. He spent his days lying in bed and watching his old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VHSs on Meemaw's old VCR. Meemaw tried to start several conversations with him since he arrived but he kindly refused everytime. Then Amy's text came and he felt like the worst man ever. He thought about getting back to her immediately but he couldn't. He was not ready to face the situation and was afraid he will run away again. He felt like the biggest coward ever. He didn't know how to answer her. " I'm sorry, I can't, but I'll be back, I promise. " It seemed worse than not answering at all so he didn't. At the same time he stopped watching old cartoons, since he felt like he had to do something, so he started to clean Meemaw's house instead. It helped him focus and the attic was full of old gadgets so he had plenty of work to do.

After three days of obsessive cleaning, which he performed without getting any sleep, Meemaw's patience finally came to an end.

" Moonpie, I'm always happy to see you, but enough is enough. I don't want a clean house. I want my grandchild. So you better tell me now what is going on. " she said as Sheldon was sitting on the floor in the living room catalogueing some old books.

" I'm so sorry, Meemaw, but I can't tell you this. " he answered.

" Fine. Maybe I could also ask your friends. I really don't like to go behind your back, but I'm worried about you Moonpie. So I'll may ask Leonard, or that cute little girl you're about to propose to. "

" No, not her! " he shouted.

" So is this about the two of you? Did she broke up with you again? "

" No, she didn't. But I'm sure she will. " he murmured the last sentence.

" Why would she? What did you do, Moonpie? " she inuired again.

" Meemaw, you'll hate me if I told you. " Sheldon felt ashamed.

" Moonpie, I would never hate you, no matter what. Please tell me. You can't stay here forever. You know, you have a life on the West Coast. "

" I left her alone when she needed me. " he told.

" Why did she need you? She seems like a pretty strong woman. Did something happen? "

" She is a strong woman. Meemaw, Amy is pregnant. " he finally said.

" Oh, Shelly that's really wonderful news. Your sister already made me a Nana, but now I'll have another great grandchild. " Meemaw seemed happy.

" But, Meemaw, I left her when she told me. I knocked her up and left her. It was just too much. You know me, I can get overwhelmed so easily and this is a huge change. So I ran away." he tried to explain himself to her.

" You have to go back to her, you know that, don't you? "

" But Meemaw, could you ever imagine me as a dad? I think I'll be the worse father ever. I ran away. What kind of man does such thing? "

" Oh, Moonpie, if you knew... " Meemaw laughed. "When I announced my first pregnancy to your Pop-Pop he kind of did the same. There were no frequent planes back then, so he could only drive his old bycicle to get away from me. I went after him, and found him two days later drunk as hell in a pub in Richwood. And we were already married back then. I was mad at him but eventually I had to forgive him. And as you must remember him, he was a wonderful a father and and later grandfather. Running away means being afraid from the big responsibilty that comes with a child but also means knowing that it's a big responsibility. "

" Did that really happen? I would have never guessed. " Sheldon was surprised.

" You must have inherited this coping method from him. But you should go back to that girl. You better start packing. I'll call you a cab. "

" Thank you Meemaw."

...

Penny came home around 10. pm. after spending the evening with Amy supporting her. Leonard was already waiting her with a meal.

" So how is she doing? " he asked.

" Not good. She decided to have an abortion. "

" Really? " he asked surprised.

" Yes, but why are you this surprised? It seems a logical choice to me. "

" I guess I just never thought she was the kind of woman who has an abortion. "

Penny knew the topic made her sensitive, but she couldn't keep it in, she asked Leonard angrily:

" Why? What kind of women do have abortion? "

" Well you know... The ones who are helpless and... "

" And? " she questioned.

" I don't know. You seem mad. Did I do anything? "

" No, of course not, I just... I think I'm overreacting it. I just want to support Amy's decision. "

" And what about Sheldon? "

" Well, he doesn't deserve to have any opinion. " she said.

" He is the father. It was really childlish of him that he ran away, but someday he'll be back. "

" Yes. Someday. I can't believe you're still protecting him after all he had done. "

" He is our friend. " he stated quietly.

" Well I don't think he is my friend anymore. " Penny answered.

" You seem pretty upset. "

" Leonard... " Penny took a deep breath. " I had an abortion too. "

" What? When? Was it my child? " Leonard panicked.

" No! God no! I was nineteen. In Omaha. Had drunk sex at a party, didn't use protection. I didn't know what else to do. That was what my parents wanted... "

" Oh Penny, why have you never told me? "

" I don't know. I guess I was ashamed. Are you mad at me? "

" Actually I am a little bit. But I still love you. And I'm sorry you had to get through this. " he said.

Penny hugged him. " You are the best husband. " she whispered in his ear.

...

knock knock knock "Amy"

knock knock knock "Amy"

knock knock knock "Amy"

It was a Sunday evening and Amy was watching Downtown Abbey sitting on her couch with a bag of doritos in her lap, already in her pijamas. It was Sheldon's knocking. Amy froze. She had played with the idea not to answer the door but she was not sure what would Sheldon do next. He probably would find her anytime soon, since they both worked at Caltech. And maybe it would be easier to deal with him here and not there in front of everyone who doesn't even know about her pregnancy. She turned her TV off, and put the doritos in the kitchen. Then he opened the door.

" Hello. " she said. " Come in "

Sheldon nodded, stepped in and watched her closing the door.

" Why did you came here? " she asked. She felt anger and disappointment looking at him.

Sheldon gave her a gentle smile as he stepped closer to her and reached out for her to hug her.

" Amy, are you all right? "

Amy pulled him off.

" I am. But it has nothing to do with you. "

" Please, Amy. I'm sorry. Really terribly sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. But I made up my mind. "

" Oh really? Great Sheldon Cooper finally honores me with his wonderful ideas about my pregnancy? " she asked sarcastically.

" Amy, did you forget that I love you? Listen to me, please."

" No! You listen to me! You left me alone for more than a week. You didn't even contact me or answered my message. You are immature and selfish. You keep repeating you love me but that's not even true. All you do is hurt me, than when I'm fed up with your shit, you ran here and try to get it right by showing some affection towards me, just not to lose the chance to hurt me again. I'm done with you. Whatever you want to say, I'm not interested anymore. I never could trust you ever again. "

" Amy, I don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. " he whispered.

" Well you did. Now, go away. " she was determined.

" Amy, let me talk to you, please. " Sheldon begged.

This was a hard situation, he really lost his trust but hearing him beg like that melted her heart so easily. But what if they got back together? Does she really want to live a life where she is always worried that he will run away the moment anything bad happens? This way the question was simple.

" You had the chance. " she said coldly.

Sheldon pulled her close again.

" Let me go! " she shouted at him immediately.

Sheldon let her go. Tears filled his eyes. " But what about the pregnancy? "

" That's none of your concern anymore. " she said with her voice trembling.

" Amy, that's my child too. "

" I... I decided to have an abortion. " she stated with a little insecurity.

" You did? " Sheldon sounded surprised. Wasn't he considering the same?

" Yes, the surgery is already scheduled, so you have nothing to worry about. "

" Amy... Are you sure? " He asked still looking surprised.

" We would make terrible parents. " she didn't anwer directly. She couldn't. She made her choice but how could anyone be ever sure of such a thing? "And apparently our relationship had its own problems too. Plus we both like to focus on our careers. Now, please go. "

Sheldon finally nodded with a painful look and went away. Amy locked the door and started crying.

 **So guess what guys, my next chapter is actually ready, and I barely can keep myself from uploading it right now, because I hate to leave you like this. Please leave a review and expect an early update ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So that's what I call an early update :) This is my favorite chapter so far so I can't hold it anymore I have to share it with you. I'm really curious about your opinion.**

Two days passed since Sheldon's visit. Ever since they didn't contact at all. Amy went to work as always and tried to focus. At night she tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She was rolling from one side to the other to get herself comfortable in her bed. As she did, she found herself lying on his back with her hand on her stomach. She didn't put it there ever since she realised she was pregnant. It felt the same as usual but somehow different at the same time. Just because she knew that something happened inside. Someone was inside her. She stroke her belly gently and she started speaking automatically.

"So you're about to have a really short life, little monkey. And you'll spend all of it in my uterus. I hope I'm better on the inside. On the outside I feel pretty awful. " she said but as the words left her mouth she started to panic. She sat up immediately.

" It's just a fetus. It's not a baby. Not even a fetus, an embryo. An embryo. Just an embryo. It will never become a baby" she kept repeating that.

"I think I'm starting to get crazy. I'm talking to myself." she thought as she layed back. But it just felt so right. It felt more right than anything that happened in the past two weeks. She decided maybe if it was just for tonight and she talked everything out of her, it would be easier to let it go. She put her hand back on her stomach. " Once, Fowler. Once! " she warned herself.

" So, hello there. You know, you'll maybe become an angel. I don't believe in angels, because my level of scientific education made me a materialist, but I don't rule anything out, and my beliefs really shouldn't bother you. So you'll become an angel. Or maybe if we're thinking about buddhism, you'll may have an other chance at life. If that's true you must have messed up your last time very much to end up like this... You know probably this will be for the best. It's pretty rough out here... Your brain is forming right know. So bad you won't be able to use it. You sure don't know, but based on your genetics you could have a pretty unique one. Yes, yes, your frontal lobe could turn out exquisite. I just... happen to know a lot about brains. But they are not that important. Not to you anyways... "

She paused.

"I'm sorry I won't keep you. "

Amy fell asleep that night with teardrops in her eyes but feeling a little bit better and definitely calmer than usual. The next day she went to work. Penny asked her to go out to grab a coffee together but she refused her offer. She was still somewhat ashamed of the conversation she had yesterday with herself and her ba.. embryo. Embryo. Embryo. Embryo. She repeted it again and again and texted back to Penny that she feels tired and just wants to get some sleep. So she went home, prepared herself a quick meal and read the newest number of Neuron. She felt sleepy early so she put on her pijamas way before 10 p.m. As she lay in her bed again and turned off the lights she started to hesitate. She remembered the promise she made to herself last night, but honestly she was waiting for this moment all day. She put her hand on her stomach again. " Last time, Fowler. " she said to herself.

" So what's up in there? Out here it's pretty much the same. Penny asked me today to have a coffee with her but I didn't feel like going. You'd love Penny if you had the chance to meet her. She is really funny and kind and beautiful. But you won't so let's not talk about her.

You know I'm pretty sure you already have a heart too, not just a brain.

It's not beating now, but it will be beating next week before we... Before you go to a better place. Or to nothing as I believe. But nothing is not bad. Maybe it's not good either. Nothing is just nothing. But you won't feel anything I promise. Your nervous system isn't developed enough to recognize pain or fear. I won't feel anything either, I'll be asleep. So there's nothing to be nervous about, okay? I'm happy at least I recognized you pretty early. This way it's easier for both of us. I have to say goodbye to you now really. It's not healthy for me talking to you this much since you know, you won't be around for a long a time. "

The next day went like the same, Penny offered her to meet her but she found an other lame excuse again and she went home to read papers and watch Little House on the Praire which always cheered her up. She was afraid if she'll go to bed, then she won't be able to resist the urge to talk to her embryo again, but she had to.

" Well, hello there, little mokey, I'm talking to you again. I hope you're okay with that since I said goodybe to you yesterday. I think I descended into madness as your fath... as Sheldon would say. Well, I don't want to talk about him. I'm wondering whether you have arms already. Maybe really little ones. I don't know why I like talking to you this much. I've read a lot of studies on the brain development and a lot of them said that it's proven that talking to a baby while pregnancy helps the development and the children who are treated like this have less cahnce of having learning problems or emotional problems. I don't know why I tell you all this, since for us, this really doesn't matter... I hope you liked Little House on the Prairie, that's a cute story anyway. Mommy loves it. "

She stopped talking the moment she realized what had just slipped out of her mouth. Mommy. She could become a mommy. She referred to herself as Mommy.

She texted Penny she needed to meet her for lunch, just the two of them, tomorrow. After that she lied down to her side and tried falling asleep.

Penny and she went to a crowded restaurant. As they ordered and theri waitress was gone, Penny looked at her worried.

" So what's up? "

" Penny, I think I'm doing something really stupid. " she whispered.

" What are you doing? " Penny asked

" I'm talking to it. "

" Talking to what? " Penny didn't understand.

" To it. To my bab.. embryo."

" Oh my God Amy, why do you do that? Did you change you mind?

" No. I can't raise it. I can't do it alone, I'm no parent material, I have a project running at work, and Sheldon is not trustworthy and he broke my heart. "

" Then jeez, Ames, why are you talking to it? "

" I don't know. It just... happened. Then I kind of got addicted to it. " she admitted.

" If you still want to do the surgery you have to stop this. Seriously. You are making your own life living hell. "

" I don't know. It calms me down. Am I crazy? "

" No, you're not. You just had some rough weeks. But next time accept my coffee invitations and talk to me instead, please. "

" I hope you won't mind if I ask, and you don't have to answer but have you never talked to it? " Amy asked whispering.

" No. I have never. I was already nine weeks when I realised. I told my parents on the tenth week. I had an early appointment only three days after that. "

" I see. Well I'll try to stop this. "

" Do or do not. There is no try. " said Penny quickly. " I mean oh my, I just quoted Star Wars in a real conversation. Oh God. The guys ruined me.

Amy laughed.

...

Later that evening Penny was at home with Leonard. Things have been a little tense between them ever since Penny told him about her past. They kept sleeping together but it meant only real sleeping in the las couple of days. As they were having their dinner silently Penny started to speak.

" I know, you're still mad at me keeping a secret from you for years, but I have to ask you something. "

" What is it? "

" You have to talk to Sheldon. About Amy. He should try to make it up to her at least once again. "

" Why? I thought you hate him and what he had done to Amy and you support Amy's decision."

" I supported it, for sure. But I don't think that's what she really wants. "

" What do you mean by that? "

" She is talking to it. " Penny whispered.

" Talking to what? " Leonard didn't get it the way Penny also didn't before.

" To the baby. She is talking to it. She says it calms her down. "

" Well, it sounds strange. She already has an appointment. "

" Yes, but I don't think she should go. Please, talk to Sheldon. Maybe he can help. Are you with me in this? " she asked looking at him hopefully.

" I am. But I'm surprised. You sounded like you thought abortion was the best option for her. "

" Well, I think the situation just brought up old things... And I reacted really harshly. And it clearly was the best option for me. But Amy is not me. She seems like she already loves that child. "

" Penny, I'm not mad at you. " Leonard said sighing.

" Aren't you? "

" No. I just don't know what to say. Your story made me very sad and angry. I figured you didn't want me to feel sorry for you. But I still do.

" Well, it was a long time ago. I'm not happy it happened the way it did, but... I may never got to know you if it never happened. I may have stayed in Omaha forever. "

" Wow, you are being romantic! " Leonard said wit enthusiasm.

" So will you talk to Sheldon? " Penny asked as she leaned in to kiss his husband.

" Of course. But it can wait. At least a little. "

...

At the same time Amy was struggling with her issues again. She knew she made a logical decision when she made that appointment and Penny was right that talking to it only will make it harder. So she decided maybe she could stroke her belly without saying a word, and it was her best attempt to remain silent, but she still failed.

" Hello, little monkey, I finally met Penny today. She told me I shouldn't talk to you anymore. She is right, but somehow talking to you makes me feel comfortable. Isn't it silly? So I threw up my lunch today. I guess you don't like onion rings. You're right not to like them, they are called junk food for a reason. I felt guilty I ate them... So I bought some pregnancy vitamines on my way home... "

She sighed.

"Maybe I'll have to think this all through again...

Would you want to live?

I know that every creature's most basic instinct is for survival. So I assume yes, but you can't answer me. This is pretty unfair, don't you think, that you can't decide, so it's all up to me?

The world out here is really big and messy. You could also end up alone in it, just like I did. And it looks like that you wouldn't have a father to live with us. I didn't have a father either, mine left when I was two... So you won't have any grandfathers at all, since Sheldon's dad passed away a long time ago. But you still can have grandmas. And as I already told you you'd probably turn out supersmart. But if you won't, I won't mind that either, I promise.

You also have to know that I wouldn't be a cool mom, as you must have recognized I'm pretty nerdy, kind of a loner and you can't see it now, but I clearly make terrible choices in fashion. But you would have Penny to teach you all the girly stuff you need. Or she is also better at manly stuff than anyone I know, so she could teach you that too if you'd turn out to be a boy... But you'd still have to put up with me and I'd talk to you a lot about brains and science, so maybe I'd make you bored all the time. Also I really like my work, so maybe you'd have a nanny to watch you and take care of you while I'm busy. Wouldn't you hate that?

I guess finally you should accept all this, little monkey. I don't think I'll be able to let you go. "

 **So this is it. As I said, I love this chapter very much, but it was a really challenging one to write. I think I've never wrote scenes this emotional or intimate before. Any thoughts on that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So thank you for your reviews, they still mean a lot to me, it's such a good feeling to read them. Also it's so unbelievable how popular my story is, since I'm such a beginner at writing and especially writing in English.**

Sheldon found himself lying in bed again for days but this time it was his own. He didn't go to work since she tried to talk with Amy, and didn't even care. Leonard was the one who visited him sometimes and brought him food, which he barely ate. He called in sick instead of him too. His old friend was mad at him, he could see it, but after he came home from Amy and told him how she reacted and what her final decision was, Leonard stopped giving him a hard time and tried to take care of him instead. He didn't even meet Penny or anybody else from the gang. Leonard warned him that it's maybe for the best since Penny really wished to kick him in the balls. He thought he wouldn't mind that either. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. He lost Amy, he lost his child and he was fully sinking in self loathing and guilt. He stopped answering messages and phone calls. Maybe because he threw his phone out of the window after a long arguing with his Meemaw. This was the first time Meemaw ever argued with him. She told him he should get himself together and prove to Amy that he loves her. But Meemaw wasn't there when Amy basically kicked him out. Sheldon never saw her that way. The Amy who was amused for five by the slightest signs of his affections, now pulled him away. Did she feel the same when he was the one not wanting physical contact? Anyway, the situation was hopeless, and what hurt him the most was, that Amy was right. Every sentence, every word was true. Amy, who always loved him the way he was, who adored him with his fears and phobias and everything... He never told her how grateful he was for her because of accepting him. And now it was gone. Now Amy saw her the way he really was. A coward. A man without honor and without taking any responsibilites.

He also stopped his usual routine, now it could have been two or three days since his last shower.

Sheldon actually wanted to die, but he was a coward for that too. So he just lied there in his bed and hoped that he maybe gets sick from his own dirt or may starve to death.

The world seemed to be a pointless place. But one day, about four days after he threw his phone out, Leonard visited him again in his room, but this time he had no food with him. Sheldon was a little bit surprised. "So Leonard came to have talk. He can't say anything I'd be interested about. There's nothing I could be interested about at all. Nothing. " He thought.

" Get dressed. We are leaving. " Leonard demanded.

Wow, so that won't be any big emotional talk. Why does he want him to go? Where?

" No, I'm not. " he said simply.

" Yes, Sheldon, you are, even if I have to dress you up. You have to stop this. It's been going on for almost a week now. It's enough! "

" Where do you want to take me? " he asked.

" To Amy. "

" I don' want to go. She hates me and she has many good reasons to feel so. "

" Sure she has. But still, you have to talk to her again. Penny told me there's a chance she'll change her mind. "

"Leonard, don't even start that. Same crap Meemaw told. I was there and believe me, I have never seen her like this. She finally realised what I am. A childlish and egoistic mess . I don't think she will change her mind ever. "

" Sheldon, she is upset. We all were upset. You left her when she needed you the most. But I'm sure she still needs you, so you have to prove her you can be there for her. "

" I highly doubt that. "

" I told you to get dressed. "

" Leonard, leave me here. There is no hope for me. Don't even try to pretend there is. "

" Sheldon. Either you call Amy at least right now, or I'll get you dressed and bring you to a psychiatrist instead. "

" I'll call her. If you'll lend me your phone. "

...

" Hello, Leonard! What's up? " Amy sounded almost happy at the end of the line.

" Hello Amy. It's not Leonard. It's me. How are you? " he asked.

" Why are you calling me? " the change in her tone was impossible not to notice.

" I just wanted to make sure you are okay." he said.

" Well I'm sure, you know I am, you live next to Penny and Leonard. "

" You're right. When will you... When will the surgery be? "

" On Tuesday. Why? "

" I want to be there for you. " he told quietly.

" Well, I don't. Nice chat. Goodybe. And please don't call me again. " Amy hung up.

...

Amy was in the supermarket for grocery shopping when Sheldon called. She thought about telling him the truth, that she already cancelled her appointment in the morning, but now she finally felt relieved and happy and was basically enjoying her Saturday, so she didn't tell. First of all, Sheldon really deserved to suffer, and second, she was still afraid of his reaction. She wasn't sure whether she would experience a second freak out from him, if he told him that she will keep the baby. He looked disappointed and hurt when he found it out about her abortion, but she still considered the chance that he would have also wanted to do the same. And mostly she didn't want to ruin her newly found inner peace so quickly, so she decided she could go on with this little lie for a while. Eventually she'll have to tell him anyway. She was also afraid to tell Penny how she changed her mind, she thought, her decision could be hurtful for her since she opened up to Amy about her own history. So she basically decided not to tell anyone yet.

Bernadette texted her too that day that she wanted to have a girly Sunday brunch. She agreed to that quickly and spent the rest of her day quietly. She played her harp, she watched some TV, and read some magazines, then she took a long bath.

Sometimes the future came into her mind and it made her a little nervous. She kept herself wondering whether she should look for a bigger apartment and how will she manage to keep her status at work. She was also thinking about Sheldon a lot. Now she wasn't undecisive and desperate anymore, her anger was mostly gone, but she still felt sad. She could have never guessed that's how they'll end up. She expected Sheldon to run away from change before but not after getting back together. All the things that happened in December convinced her that he was the only man for him and he loves her so much that he is willing to change. Well that was proved to be wrong.

Sunday's brunch was a good program, and now that she finally figured out to keep her baby, it was a lot easier to hang with Bernadette. Sadly she was really curious about their break-up with Sheldon, but Penny always helped her to find another topic instead. Penny offered Bernadette that they'll walk her to her car, so she left first. After that Penny started to ask questions:

" Amy, how are you doing? I'm really worried. You barely contacted me in the last couple of days. "

" I'm all right, relax. I was just busy with work. " she said.

" I heard that Sheldon called you, and it didn't went that well. " Penny stated.

" Well, it didn't went wrong either. I just told him to leave me alone. "

" I'm sorry, Ames. Do you want me to be with you on Tuesday? " Penny asked

" No! I mean I want to do this alone. And you helped so much already. " Amy didn't know how to tell her. She was not ready to tell Penny. She knew that after telling her, she should tell Sheldon too and she was definetely not ready for that. After Tuesday maybe.

" Are you sure? " Penny asked again looking worried.

" Yes. she said.

...

Tuesday came earlier then she thought. She didn't go to work since she already told to everyone that she will be busy because she had to go to a family-thing and she'll maybe off for the rest of the week, so she decided to analyze the data of her recent EEG research at home.

Penny texted her in the afternoon whether everything went okay. She didn't know what to do so she wrote back, that she is all right and she is home. Well both statements were true, but she still felt guilty about lying, so she decided to get her attention back at work.

She liked statistics, especially when she found something interesting in them. That day she wasn't lucky. " Well, that's not the database that'll win me a Nobel either" she thought. She barely noticed the time passing so she was surprised that it already got dark. She decided to stand up and stretch herself out a little. She was about to sit back and hope for better results as she heard knocking.

knock knock knock "Amy"

knock knock knock "Amy"

knock knock knock "Amy"

It was definitely Sheldon again.

" Amy, please, Penny told me that you are already home! Let me in! "

Amy sighed. She opened the door and stepped back to lock it again behind Sheldon.

" Amy, I had to came. I overheard Leonard and Penny talking about you. Penny told she is worried that you must be lonely but you refuse her help. And that you haven't contacted her all day long, you barely wrote back to her text. "

" Well, I didn't know what else to write. And now you should go as you must have realized there's nothing to worry about as I'm clearly alive. "

" Amy, today must have been hard on you. You really shouldn't be alone. Let me please be with you. I can take care of you. " Sheldon was begging. " Or if you hate me too much to bear my presence, at least let Penny help you. "

" I don't hate you. " Amy didn't know how to react. She didn't expect to see Sheldon that day. She decided she'll call him on Friday after consulting her lawyer, to meet her somewhere in a neutral place where they can discuss child custody as adults. But now this situation wasn't about reasoning. A very big part of her felt touched by the fact that Sheldon was caring this much about her. But she knew she couldn't let that feeling rule her actions anymore.

" You should. I was being immature and... Amy I know it's too late but I'm really sorry. "

" Sheldon, please stop... " she asked. She was so unsure what to do. She felt like she wanted to cry.

" Amy, I want to tell you. I have to tell you. I wanted to have that baby. I freaked out but I decided that I want to keep it. But I respect your decision. I really do. You were absolutely right. I just... I feel like I lost everything. I know I never deserved better... But please don't kick me out again. At least let me make a really little part up to you. Like you know, I could make you some tea. Or dinner. Or give you some medication. Whatever you need."

" Sheldon... " Amy had tears in her eyes. Sheldon really didn't deserve her forgiveness but he maybe deserved the truth. " Sheldon, I have to tell you something... Again. "

 **So here we are, with a cliffhanger going on. Next chapter's biggest question: will the shamy reunite finally? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So thank you for your support again and again and again. :) I feel like I can't stop writing this story.**

" Sheldon... " Amy had tears in her eyes. Sheldon really didn't deserve her forgiveness but he maybe deserved the truth. " Sheldon, I have to tell you something... Again. "

" What is it Amy? Is everything all right? " Sheldon was worried. What could have happened to his poor woman again?

" Yes. Well, before I tell you, you have to promise not to run away again. "

" I promise. " Sheldon said quickly. He felt so much regret running away, he would be willing to make a vow not to do that ever again.

" Sheldon, please don't be upset, because I haven't told you but I didn't do it. "

" What didn't you do? "

" I didn't get an abortion. I changed my mind. I canceled my appointment. So basically I'm still pregnant. "

Sheldon took a deep breath. Was there still hope? His baby was still alive? His stomach flipped. He didn't know what to say. He wanted not just to hug Amy but lift her up then kiss her everywhere. But he still feared what her reactions would be to an emotional outburst after what he had done.

" Sheldon, will you finally tell me your opinion about us having a child? " she asked.

" Of course. Amy, I'm happy. I'm really happy and relieved. I want that baby. I... "

" Are you really happy or are you just trying to impress me? "

" I am truly happy, Amy, but I would lie if I said it has nothing to do with you. I'm happy because when I learned about your plans to abort the baby, I felt there was no more hope for me and defintely none for us. I knew that after that, you would always hate me, because you had to make this decision party bacause I acted like a coward, and I would always make you remember that, so basically you would never want to see me again. But I'm also happy because of the baby too. I think I'll like little Cooper. Really much. "

" You do realise that I don't want to go back to you, don't you? "

" Why not, Amy? Don't you love me anymore? " he asked. He thought he knew the answer but after all how could he be sure.

" That's not a fair question. You know the answer. " Amy said looking at the floor.

" I know I made a mistake. A big one. But for the child's sake...? " he was trying.

" You stop this right now. You won't blackmail me into anything 'for the child's sake'." she stated.

" Fine. Then let me rephrase it. I love you and you love me. I think it will be very difficult for us to be just parents together. " he said.

" That's a good point, I already thought about it as well. I don't know the answer to that. "

" What if the only possible solution is to get back together? " Sheldon asked.

" What if the other possible solution is that I move back to Boston to work in Harvard with our child and you'll only see him or her twice a year and you can do nothing about it? " she asked provocatively.

" That's not a solution. That's the avoidance of the problem, but I'd still move after you. "

" Sheldon... What if I told you I'm fine with it and let's go back together? Are you ready to live with me, to be with me like, you know, for real? Like normal couples do. "

" Wait. " he told and he started to delve in his pocket. Than he finally found the ring. He kneeled down as he opened the little box and said: " Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me? "

Amy seemed to be in complete shock.

" What is it? Why do you have a ring in your pocket? "

" I wanted to ask you to marry me a several times before. They all ended up catastrophic. The first time was on our fifth anniversary, when you walked out on me then asked for a break. The second time was when you were on a date with an other men and I saw you kiss him, so I didn't do anything. The third time was a week ago when I came back from Texas to tell you that I want you and I want this baby. "

Amy shook her head a several times.

" So all this time... I was feeling insecure whether you still care about me, I was feeling lonely and unwanted... I was feeling you'll never get ready for the things I desired... And you had an engagement ring in your freaking pocket? " she asked with anger.

" Well, I kept it in a safe at my apartment for a while, but basically yes. "

" I want to punch you in the face. But I also want to kiss you. " she admitted finally.

" You can do both, as long as you keep that order. "

Amy shook her head again and insted of doing any of those things he simply hugged Sheldon. Sheldon felt like he was the luckiest man alive after all as he put his hand on Amys shoulder and back, immediately caressing her. Amy's head was snuggled up to his chest and as he looked down on her he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He was a little surprised to see that Amy was crying.

" What's wrong, Amy? "

" It's just too much. I missed you. I was so lonely. And now here you are and I can't be mad at you anymore because I'm weak and needy. "

" That's not true. " he said and tried to lift her face by holding her chin. He looked into her eyes with a look of an asking for permission. She slightly nodded, but Sheldon didn't need more, he finally kissed him on the lips. It was a really slow kiss which started out careful basically giving small pecks on Amy's lips then he really gave in and opened his mouth to let the kiss deeper. Amy kissed him back, which made him hold her even tighter.

As they stopped he smiled at her before asking . " So what's your answer? "

" To what question? "

" To will you be my wife? "

" I really don't want to be a killjoy here, but my answer is no. "

" Why? " he asked. Now he was really puzzled.

" Because I always wanted a dreamy proposal somewhere romantic, then a huge princess themed wedding. I know you'd hate both. And I never wanted to get asked on my own couch on a day I almost had an abortion, just because I'm knocked up. And I hope you were listening to me when I told you, you won't be able to blackmail me into anything with the 'just for the child's sake' kind of reasoning. "

" Well. I think we reached the point where the word counter-proposal really makes sense. " he smiled witty. Amy laughed. " So counter-proposal: you accept my ring, move in with me, then we can have a wedding when the baby is born. And we choose the wedding theme from a list by common assent. I'll warn you, I'll have so many rational reasons for the Star Wars theme. First of them will be that our child was being concieved the night of the premiere.

Amy sighed.

" Counter-proposal: I move in with you after you got that elevator repaired and Leonard moved out completely. You propose to me on a different day in the following three months, and you'll make it as romantic as you can. Then we will have a wedding after the baby is born. Theme list is okay, but no sci-fi, fantasy and superhero themes are allowed from TV shows, books, movies, comic books or games. And you can't say a word in Klingon. "

" JIlajneS. QaparHa'qu'. "

" Sheldon! "

" You told me I can't say a word in Klingon at the wedding. We are not at the wedding. And I just told you I'll accept your proposal about accepting my proposal later. I also told you I loved you. "

" Good to know. " she said reproachfully but she was still smiling. Sheldon's hand was still on her side gently stroking her. " So what happened to your revulsion against constant physical contact? "

" Amy, you are with my child. You have my genes in you. I don't feel anything bad about touching you. "

" So when our baby is born, you'll hate touching me again. "

" No. I actually never hated touching you. It just made me uncomfortable since I never knew what will that make me do. Or make me want to do. "

" So, if we are about to make big steps in our relationship, do you want to spend the night here? " she asked.

" Sure I want. " he answered.

" But you don't have your pijamas with you or your dressing case. "

" What would it make you feel, if I told you that I kind of hid some packages in your apartment after the night we spent in our fort and realised I wanted to be as prepared as you? "

" It makes me feel that we are both sick people and we may have made a big mistake when we thought we could be parents. But also I still find it romantic in a non-usual and let's say it out: creepy way."

After that they went to the bathroom separately and changed to their sleepwears. When Sheldon went to the bedroom she found Amy already under the covers with a wondering expression. He layed next to her.

" What are you wondering about? "

" That how did I end up with you again? " she asked.

" You love me. " he stated smiling.

" I figured out this much from myself already... Sheldon, I didn't forget what you did. And I won't forget it for a long time. " she was being serious.

" I won't forget it either. I have eidetic memory. And also if I could forget it, I wouldn't. I want to remember it, not to do that ever again. "

" That was a perfect answer. " she said.

" Good, because I have a question too. If you already canceled your appointment why was Penny still worried about you in the afternoon? " he inquired.

" I didn't tell her either. She was... supporting me so much, I thought it's weird that I changed my mind so quickly. " she answered.

" I see. Amy, what made you change your mind? "

" I... " Amy was blushing. " I started talking to it. To the baby. And I think I got attached to it. "

Sheldon felt surprised. Then he was wondering what would be the best thing to tell his child.

" Will you show it to me? " he asked.

Amy looked a little embarrassed.

" Please. "

Then she grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. They shared look.

" So what should I say? " Sheldon asked. " What do you usually say? "

" Well I just speak about my day. And about the future. And about the possible state of it's nervous system's development. "

" I don't know if I'm okay with that. You kind of started raising a biologist... But will you show me? "

" Fine. " Amy said. She still had her hand in the top of Sheldon's. She started speaking.

" So hello there. As you may feel, I'm back together with your father, so no single parent thing for you. I hope you're as happy as I am. I think you're heart is already beting now. Maybe we could go and sneak in to some human research lab so I could actually hear it. That would be fun, don't you think? I hope you're okay, little monkey, now your father wants to speak to you. "

" Can I tell you something first? " Sheldon asked.

" Sure. "

" Well, first, you are going to be an amazing mother. Second, I would like to be part of any sneaking in research laboratories type of adventure. And third: no one calls the heir of dr. Sheldon Cooper little monkey. No one. Not even you. "

" Well, I like monkeys. " she said.

" And I like trains, and still I don't want to call our baby Electro Motive Diesel SD70. Or thinking about it, maybe I do. "

" No way! " Amy disagreed immediately.

" Okay. What if we find a nickname together? "

" Any ideas? " she asked.

Sheldon was thinking then the idea struck him.

" What if I gave our baby my nickname? " he asked looking excited.

" If you mean Smelly Shelly, then I don't approve. "

" No. I meant Moonpie. I don't think Meemaw will ever call me Moonpie again anyway. We got into a huge fight. And I think I am maybe too old to be called Moonpie. So, what's your opinion? "

" Moonpie is great. " she smiled.

" So hi, little Moonpie. " Sheldon said but looked back at Amy's face for future reinforcement. She smiled. " So, little Moonpie, it's weird to say that name out loud, since it used to be mine. But I'll give it to you gladly. I'll try to be a good father to you, I promise. I'll read to you all my fascinating work in theoretical physics. You'll sure find them interesting after hearing so much about biology. "

" Sheldon! I don't want our child to be in a loyalty conflict, at least not before being born."

" Fine. So you'll enjoy my work as much as your mother's. You know how lucky you are being concieved on the night of the Force Awakens premiere? Well as soon as you'll be able to watch a movie, you will, I promise. "

Sheldon looked back at Amy who was still smiling. She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

" I maybe should call Penny after all. " she said.

" And I have to call Meemaw. Will you lend me your phone? "

" What happened to yours? "

" I threw it out of the window. " he admitted.

" You're crazy. " she giggled.

" I'm not. My mother... "

" Yes, yes, i know, she had you tested. " she finished.

Sheldon kissed her.

" Maybe tomorrow we'll call them. " he said and kissed Amy again.

 **So we have our Shamy back together. To tell you the truth I wanted to wait with that another chapter, but I couldn't resist writing them together.**

 **I also have to tell you, that I decided not to go M rated for next chapter, because this story is not like that. But i may write a one-shot of what happened after this scene :)**

 **Any thoughts on my kind of Shamy-chemistry? I think it turned out quite well, at least I enjoy it :) Your reviews are always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Amy woke up before Sheldon. He hugged her with one of his hands while sleeping. Amy carefully put his hand away as he stood up from the bed. She felt happier than anytime in the past weeks or maybe ever in her whole life. She had to warn herself that she still had to talk to Penny and to her mother and Sheldon's mother and even Meemaw, then they have a lot of issues to talk about and none of those things will be easy with Sheldon. But she couldn't really worry about all this, she could only think about Sheldon's kind words, about his touches his kisses and about their baby.

She got dressed quickly and decided she wanted to call Penny while Sheldon was still asleep.

" Hello, Penny, it's me, Amy. "

" Hi Ames! How are you? " Penny sounded unreasonably overjoyed.

" I'm fine. Look, I have to tell you something. "

" I kind of have to tell you something too. But promise me you won't get upset and stay home. " she said. Now, that's why she seemed so happy. She was hiding something.

" How could I promise you all that before you tell me what is going on. What happened, Penny? "

" Don't be upset about it, but Sheldon's missing. "

" Oh. " she sighed with relief. " Penny, now you're the one who shouldn't be upset, because he is not missing. He is actually here with me. "

" Do you want us to come over to take him away? "

" No. Penny, I didn't do it. I didn't had the abortion. I'm still carrying that baby, so Sheldon got here tomorrow night, he was worried about me. I told him the truth, then he asked me to marry him. I said no, but we still got back together. "

" Oh my God, that sounds like an eventful day. "

" Penny I'm sorry. "

" Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry about being happy"

" But you trusted me and supported me and... "

" I knew it! I knew you were going to keep that baby. Yes, I would have supported you all the way even if you didn't. But now I'm happy for you. And maybe a little for Sheldon too. "

" But, you.. "

" Amy, I am not you. The nineteen year old version of me was even further from being you then I am now. It's okay that we have different stories. "

" Penny, thank you. "

" You're welcome. So now tell me everything about what happened to you and Sheldon. "

" I think we'll go back to Los Robles after work. I mean like after you're finsihed with work, because it seems like we don't go to the university today. Then I'll tell you everything. "

She was so relieved she thought she could call her mother too. Her reactions were far from Penny's, as she told her she was so irresponsible about sleeping with a man without using proper protection, but she's seen worse from her. She promised her a visit sometimes and decided to make breakfast. She was ready when Sheldon was still sleeping. Ay didn't know what do in a situation like this, but she finally sat next to him on the bed and started to wake him while stroking his back.

" Sheldon... Sheldon"

Sheldon sat up suddenly with a frightened look.

" What? Who? " he asked still afraid.

" Relax, Sheldon, I just woke you up. "

" But somebody touched me! " he yelled.

" It was me. I tried to be gentle. Sorry. I should have known better, but since last night I thought... " she said.

" Amy, please don't do this. It's not a big deal, I just can be scared easily. "

Amy still felt bad and afraid what will happen to Sheldon and to his touch phobia but she decided to drop the subject.

" Fine. Anyway you were sleeping really late, it was so unlike you "

" I haven't had a good sleep in a while. You know, we had some hard times. "

" Sure we did. I called Penny and told her we go and visit them in the evening. I also called my Mother. Well let's say she will be okay with having a grandchild once it's out there. "

" Good. Now I think I should call my family after all. "

As Sheldon hung up the phone she turned to Amy.

" Meemaw is really happy for us. So is Mom, but I think she'll come over soon to convince us into marriage. "

" She'll fail with that. " Amy replied.

Since both of them called sick into work they had the whole day ahead of them. Amy was nervous, but it turned out to be pretty well: they played chess, then they watched Netflix: everybody picked a show. Sheldon was helding not Amy's hand more proudly than ever. Then they went to meet Penny and Leonard.

It turned out as they stepped in, that the whole group was there.

" Why is everyone here? " Sheldon asked first.

" I've been such a good friend, I kept her pregnancy a secret for weeks, and also I didn't punch you in the face. I couldn't keep all this in any longer and since you weren't here, I had to make some phone calls. I just called Bernadette. Then Howard. Then Raj. Then Emily... Then Stuart. And Will Wheaton. And your assistant, Alex. And your mom too. " Penny said laughing.

Sheldon smirked. Everyone was really happy for them, but they laughed a lot at the unlikelyhood of the pregnancy. After lot of champagnes Raj started to share his opininon really loudly.

" I mean, what if Sheldon hit puberty the same time like everyone else? The world could be full of little Sheldon's by now. Just think about it, he only had sex once...! "

" Well, tehcnically that's not true anymore. " said Amy. Then she gave Sheldon a worried look. She really didn't intend to upset him right now. But Sheldon didn't mind it for once.

" You DOG! " Leonard laughed.

Bernadette apologized to Amy being insensitive to her, but Amy said she didn't really mind, because how could she have known? Penny was a little bit annoyed talking about pregnancy issues but she felt happy too, basically because now she could finally move in with Leonard.

After 9. pm Amy looked at the clock. " I'm really happy guys, but I should get some sleep. I already ditched work more in the last few weeks then my entire life, so tomorrow I really have to go. "

Sheldon looked at her with disappointment.

" Why don't you stay? " he asked.

" Here at Penny's? "

" No. But with me. "

Amy cosidered the opportunity. " I'd love to stay with you but I only have clean clothes at home, so I would have to go back in the morning before work and I'm really tired. How about tomorrow? "

" What if I go to your place with you then we could go to work together in the morning? "

" I'd be happy to do so "

After Sheldon packed a bag and they said goodbye Amy turned to him in the staircase.

" That's really nice of you that you want to stay with me. But I'm gonna be fine and we are going to live together anyway, so if you'd feel more comfortable, enjoying your last days alone, I won't get mad. "

" No, Amy. I don't think I will ever want to sleep alone again, after last night. " he said.

...

Two weeks later Amy moved in to Los Robles and Sheldon, Penny and Leonard all helped her to unpack.

" If I knew that you could get the elevator repaired in two weeks I would have made you do it years ago. " Penny said to Sheldon.

" And I would have never done it for you. " said Sheldon smiling.

" Sheldon, this Game of Thrones thing doesn't belong to Leonard? " Amy asked looking at the wall on the sigil of the House Stark.

" No. It's mine. "

" Well, what if I ask you to remove it? "

" Why? " Sheldon asked.

" We are about to have a baby and I'm sure we can find a home decoration with a warmer and friendlier message than 'Winter is coming.' "

" First of all as our baby was concieved in December it's very likely that he or she will be a sweet summer child, and as a sweet summer child he or she should be warned about the difficulties of life, so I'd say it's the perfect message. Second: you had two conditions. Home decoration wasn't one of them.o unpack with the help of Sheldonions 'lse? The world could be full of little Sheldon't? And your mom

" Well, it should have been. " she said.

" Yes, honey it should have. And that was said by the new and proud owner of the world's most ugliest and biggest X-Wing picture. Who also feels sorry to know what an X-wing is. " Penny laughed.

After they finished packing Leonard and Penny went home. Amy looked at Sheldon.

" So what now? Are you freaking out? "

" A little bit. " he admitted. " I just don't know what will happen. You know what will we eat on what day and what will we play or do... "

" What if we wrote a weekly schedule? " she asked.

" I thought you don't want an other relationship agreement. "

" I don't. I don't want our feelings and the level of our intimacy be ruled by a paper. But a reasonal schedule to make living together more effective and less argumentative makes sense, and babys need some order of the day too. Just promise me not to hold on to that too strictly. "

" I'll try." Sheldon agreed. " Don't you think we'll become horrible parents? " he finally asked.

" I'm worried too. But I think we could handle this. " she smiled.

" I hope your assumptions are right."

Amy hugged him as she couldn't resist him, but he didn't pull away just smile at her.

Sheldon Cooper had a strange feeling that day. He felt like he had a family now.

 **So here we are, you had to wait this time, bacause I kind of didn't know what to do with this story further. I decided to share my thoughts with you. So first I planned to go through Amy's pregnancy, have their child born, then write a Shamy wedding and some family life with the baby, but then I decided I won't.**

 **This fic is drama and if it even weren't, I really didn't want to write in any genre without tension. And I didn't know how to make tension, since Amy and Sheldon suffered already a lot and it wouldn't be realistic for me if they had another really rough patch in their relationship during this time period. Other conflicts they'll have for sure, but they can solve most problems really easily since they are able to change their mind if there are enough logical reasons to do so and also they can negotiate really effectively with each other. That's why they do have a sparkling chemistry which is fun to write, but it doesn't creates enough tension for me, to make a story. I love Shamy fluff, and I read it often and adore it, but as for myself I really do believe that a longer story needs an acutal story too, to get from somewhere to somewhere else, and I didn't see that coming. I already thought about killing off someone to create a story, but it's also not realistic for me, and as I said the genre I intend to continue this story in is still drama and not tragedy.**

 **So I chose a different path. Which means this is the end of part one.**

 **But not the end of the fic! Stay tuned, we are about to jump ahead in time for the next chapter! : )**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter or my struggles about writing are welcome in the review section. And thank you guys for your support, it still means a lot to me, I hope you stay with me. : ) I have my next two chapters already written, so that will be a close update. :** )


	10. Chapter 10

**So ready to jump ahead in time? I told you we will, but I haven't told you how far :)**

 **2024**

I'm running in the hallway and as I'm not really watching, I almost bump into Mrs Rhodes. She gives me a a severe look to remind me I'm not allowed to run in school. I think she is nice since she could have yelled too, but she didn't. Anyway, poor Mrs Rhodes has no idea that I have really good reasons to run. First of all I have to go to the school library to have some quiet time reading the newest Journal of Applied Physics and second: which was even more important, Alex Fisher was about to beat me up with his gang again. Everyone's first basic reaction to that is that I have to tell it Mrs Rhodes or a teacher or my parents, but guess what, it doesn't really help. When I told Mrs Rhodes she called Fisher's parents. Their parents took his phone away, so he took mine. But it didn't really matter. It was just a phone. And Fisher's just a bully. He isn't even the leader.

No, the leader is that filthy hypocrat, Debbie who just plays with everyone like they were muppets. She plays nasty and never gets any punishment for it, just because everybody says she looks cute. Well I don't see that but I'm really just not interested girls yet, so they maybe right. She has wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes. Anyway I hate her more than I could ever hate anything. The worst thing about her is, that I have to see her not just on school days but on weekends as well. My parents and her parents are friends, and we always have a group meeting in the weekend, so I'm stuck with Debbie on Saturdays too.

Debbie is always trying to make ally with my little sister, Dorothy. Dory is almost OK, on most days but when she is with Debbie, I hate her too. She may be as brilliant as the rest of my family, but still too little to understand what's going on and how disgustin Debbie is to me, so she adores her like everyone in school does. When we, I mean me and Debbie got into the same class she threatened me not to tell anyone that we are spending extra time together, then after a few months, she was the one who told it. On Mondays everyone's around her as she tells some funny stories about me, she heard from her parents or mine. Most of them are the renewed version of wetting myself in kindergarten once. But they still listen to it and laugh at it.

As much as I hate Debbie the only good thing about Saturdays is to meet Justin. He is too young to become real friends with me, but he is always nice. Justin and Dory are the same age and they go to the same preschool, just like Debbie and me did, but they kind of like each other, since none of them is a real bully. But no matter that Dory and Justin are friends in preschool, when we are with out parents, I still always team up with Justin, and Dory teames up with Debbie. In any puzzles or riddles we beat them, since I'm kind of smart and Justin is also doing great for his age. Baby Maya and baby Chloe are always there too, but they are too little to hang out with us, Chloe is two, and Maya is only one so they are with the grown ups. Chloe is Debbie's sister, while Maya is Justin's. So Saturdays are noisy.

Couple of years ago I was really irritated at the noise level so I always hid in a closet. Mom or Dad often came after me, but I liked it so much better when Aunt Penny came. Aunt Penny is Justin's and Maya's mother, and I think she is really beautiful, especially considering that she is so old. When she found me in a closet she always sang Soft Kitty to me. That's a really simple lullaby, but Aunt Penny told, that always helped calm my dad down. Aunt Penny is clearly amazing, and I blush everytime when she gives me a kiss on my cheek. Maybe I'm interested in girls after all. But now I'm older and I'm okay with other kids being noisy, and also I really don't want Debbie to tell everyone in school that I'm hiding in closets on Saturdays.

As I run across the hallway and turn to the left to reach the library I see Debbie is standing with an evil smile spreading on her face. I know this only could mean something really horrible for me. And I'm not wrong. The next moment I feel that somehing is falling on me. It's trash from two trashcans held by two of my classmates. Not the smartest prank ever, but Debbie and her gang never wanted to make anything smart, they were pretty satisfied with hurting me anyway. I try to run but I slip on something spilled from the trash so I fell. They laugh.

" That's not funny. " I know that's not the wittiest comeback ever but I don't know what else to say. It's really not funny.

" It is. Well, good luck cleaning it up, Nicki. Remember, if you don't we could put you in it. " My real name is Nicholas Cooper, and I usually got called Nick, but those kids often use Nicki instead. They are leaving. I stand up and I ran after them. I want to reach Debbie and kill her, but I find Caleb first. He is the other guy who held the trash can. I push him as I run and unfortunately he is already in front of the stairs so he falls off. Debbie and Alex stop and look at me. Caleb starts to cry, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, he is holding his one arm with the other. I shake my head and run away. Debbie and Alex must have been surprised since they don't even say a word about it. I know that this will be a big trouble but I don't want to be here to see it. I hope Caleb's okay, but he didn't hit his head or anything so he should be okay. It's just after lunch break and I still have two lessons left, but I don't care. I open the door before anyone could speak a word and I simply leave school.

After ten minutes I'm starting to get short on breath from running so I slow down. I an run quite fast. There's really nothing to see here. Suburbs. Big houses everywhere. Still ours is more than four miles away, but I don't plan on going home anytime soon anyway. When I was little we didn't live in a big house, but we lived in an apartment in Los Robles. I keep wondering about what could happen right now at school. I'm sure they are already at the principal's office. Principal Alvarez is an older woman, maybe in her late fifties. She has this tone that implies she is always worrying. Maybe they called Mrs Rhodes in too and she may tries to defends me. It really doesn't matter. Debbie is not even here, I'm sure about that. I tried to tell my parents that she was the cause and source of everything wrong, but I really can't prove it, and they don't believe me. I mean they know that Debbie is the one figuring out some pranks at school and they also know that I don't like her, but that's all. As smart and bright they are, they can be as dumb and blind sometimes.

My mom and dad talked or better to say: argued a lot about the possitbility of me skipping grades or being home-schooled lately, but they are too busy with their work to teach me and mom wants me to go to school with kids the same age to learn how to socialize. There are some really elite schools also here in Los Angeles but none of them would accept me as a student since all of my papers says that I have some issues with fitting in and behaving the way I should. So there are no fancy schools for me, just this crappy one.

After walking for half an hour I find myself in a little park. I sat down on the bench and skip the time drawing atoms to the sand with the top of my shoes. I alway hope I find out something interesting, and I often do, but when I tell my parents, the answer is that my findings are true, but other people also figured them out decades ago. As the time goes by I'm gettin really bored, I left all of my stuff at school. So I try to find prime numbers. Before onehundred-thousand it's an easy job for me, since I'vre read books about prime numbers and I remember everything. I have photographic memory like my Dad does. But after that, it's kind of fun. I have a lot to think to figure out the next one after 1299821, but of course I do. I'm about to think further when I hear a car honking at me.

It's mom. Of course they called her too. I stand up and I see that I have a lucky day, because Dad's not here. Dad always gets really upset whenever things like these happens. Once he made a pretty big scene at school, and it was really embarassing. Dad wants to murder anyone who hurts me, and tried to do everything to make my life better, like talking to my bullies and telling them it's proven that they have great chances to become drug addicts, while I'm gonna be the overlord of humanity, but sure this made everything worse. Then, after those horrible scenes, he is also grumpy at home for an entire week. So partly that's why I hate talking about my situation.

The other part is mom, of course. She acts cooler than dad, but I can see how sad this makes her. Now there she is and as I sit next to her on the front seat I see that her eyes are red and so is her nose. She was crying again. Good. I act like I don't really care but actually I really feel guilty. Sometimes I tried to make friends just to avoid all this but somehow I couldn't.

" I was worried about you. " she says with reproach but she still hugs me.

I don't say a word just sit and stare. I don't think I could say anything that would be new to her.

" I picked up your bag, so today you don't have to go back. But you have to tell me what happened. "

I sigh. This goes on again and again and again.

" I think you know what happened. That's why they called you. To tell you. "

Mom shakes her head.

" Nick, please. Of course they told me but I want to hear it from you. "

" Just the same old. How is Caleb? "

" He broke his arm. Otherwise he is fine. "

I know that's a bad thing, but I really don't care about Caleb, as I can't stop thinking about what this will cost me.

" I'm sorry. " I say to calm Mom, but actually I'm not. I fear a little of what kind of punishment will I get from Debbie and the other kids, but I'm not sorry. Caleb deserved it. Once in a lifetime they can get hurt too.

" Nick, I really want to help, but if you don't tell me what's going on... "

" And what if I told you? Could you do anything about it? "

Mom sighs again. " Well, I could listen. Then... "

" What then? " I ask. I really don't want to provocate Mom, but I'm angry. We had this conversation a million times before and since I have eidetic memory and remember all of them word by word, they started to really bore me.

" You're right. I don't know. But I do know that if you run away and refuse talking with me, you make it worse. "

Mom is probably right but I really don't feel like talking. So she continues.

" Look, I'm sure that this wasn't as much your fault as much those two guys wanted Principal Alvarez to beileve. But you still cannot do this. The teachers were kind of understanding, so no one is punishing you. But we have to go to the school counselor tomorrow to talk about you and then you are going to see her on a weekly basis. "

" Sounds like a punishment to me. " I say.

" It isn't. So you should make up your mind whether you want to tell your father or I have to. "

" Do you want to tell Dad? " I ask. I'm really surprised. Mom is usually much easier than this and she barely tells Dad.

" I have to. The school counselor wants to see both of us. "

" That's so unfair. And psychology is the hokum of sciences. "

" Your father should know about what's going on in your life at school. " she tells.

" Then why didn't you tell him the last time when I fell running from them and I got bruise on my knee or when all my pens became suddenly broken? " I ask, but she doesn't answer. We both know why she didn't tell Dad any of those. Because Dad gets angry and moody and can't deal with it, but we don't say a word for the rest of our road trip.

As we got home I want to go to my room and play some video games to have a little peace before Dad and Dory arrives, but Mom don't let me. She says that maybe if we don't talk about school we could have some fun together, so she makes me my favorite hot beverage: hot cocoa with some vanilla, then we play counterfactuals. That's a cool game, Mom told me she and Dad invented it a long time ago. It's based on the theory of endless parallel universes and we start to argue about what would a fridge look like if Pythagoras would have been born dead. Mom laughs and tickles me as I speak. I can't bear tickling and she is well aware of that so I start to laugh before I could finish telling her all my reasons.

" I hope you're feeling better, Little Monkey. " she says. She is lucky that Dad couldn't hear it because he always gets angry when mom calls me like that. Not that scary angry he does at my school bullies, but more like funny angry.

When Dad finally arrives, Mom starts cooking. I eat my dinner without talking, so I can hear what Dad tells Mom about his day. Well no wonder I got picked at school, my parents are famous scientists and we have a family life clearly unusal. We play Counterfactuals and 3D chess, also we have a Youtube channel, called Fun with Flags. We make an episode every month, and I'm handling the camera since I really don't want to show myself in front of it. Debbie showed the channel to everyone, and it was kind of a big sensation in school. In the old times I really enjoyed making those episodes, because I thought vexillology is actually fun and useful to know, but now I'm just doing it, because I don't want my parents to ask me why I don't want to.

We also have a Nobel prize at home. Well technically our house is a Nobel prize too since we used the money from the prize to buy it. It was two years ago, and I was only a preschooler, but I still remember everything. I know I should be proud but I'm not. I hate that freaking prize and I cursed it so many times even I can't recall all of them suddenly. I hate the house too, since I feel our lives were better in Losr Robles. Dad wanted that prize so badly, even I could tell, but it's not his. It's Mom's. Her research about brain tumors made a breakthrough in curing cancer, so she got it. They never told me, but I know, Dad is jealous of her. Ever since that prize, Dad comes home often late. Ever since that prize Mom and Dad don't always get along too well. They sleep in the same bed, but I never see them kissing or touching each other. I maybe too young to judge this, but I think Dad's work is really great too. I hope someday he will got his freaking prize too so things will calm down.

So Dad tells about his work, then Mom tells about hers. Dorothy tells kindergarten stories, it's pretty much the same always: she and Justin try to build something that may be able to travel either to space or through time, and they fail. They're not as bad, a month ago they built a little rocket that could actually fly, but it never reached space.

After that we go through our bathroom schedule. I'm the second one to go right after Dorothy. When I put my pijamas on, I'm still not sleepy to go to bed, so I'm reading some comic books instead. Dad has a lot of comic books, but if I want to lend one, he writes it down precisely: which one I lent and for how many days. If I don't put it back in time or even worse I make some food stamps on it, then he makes me buy a new one out of my pocket money. So I prefer reading my own comic books instead. I'm all into the story of Batman when I hear my parents arguing. I don't really know what makes me climb out of my bed then go out of my room to hear them better, but I just do.

" Those little ... Those little bullies." Oh, Mom already dropped the bomb and Dad's about to explode.

" Calm down. Anyway, we have to see the school counselor tomorrow morning. "

" I told you I don't want to go! " Dad says. He seems angrier then I expected.

" Yes, but you still have to. "

" What if I don't go? "

" You'll make me mad? "

" Psychology is the hokum of sciences. " Thank you Dad, I told the same. Now I can literally hear Mom rolling her eyes.

" It's not and it may help Nick. "

" You do believe in psychology? " he asks.

" I don't believe in it. I believe in experimental results which psychology has. " Mom has a point unfortunately. But I don't really see why Dad's pouting this much. I have to go to a psychologist on a weekly basis, not him.

" Fine. I'll go with you. Are you satisfied? "

" No, I'm not. You know that. I feel so helpless." And Mom is sad. Again.

" We should have let him skip grades. " Dad says.

" And what do you think how bad would he got beaten up by seventh graders?

" Maybe really bad, but he could be done with school in three years. Than he could go to college to learn what he's interested in. " That's also not the first time they are discussing this. Dad sounds pretty frustrated.

" He is an eight year old boy, how could he decide what he is interested in? " Mom asks. Mom is so overprotective sometimes and wants me to stay a baby. Like forever.

" Well, I decided really early. " Dad states.

Mommy coughes but strangely it sounds like she's saying 'string theory' instead.

" Anyway, I think your theory that he should fit into a same age group is absolutely wrong, and I'm waiting for the moment when you realise it too. " Dad says.

" And what will he do at the age twelve in college? Will he have friends there? Did you have friends there? " Mom asks.

" No, but did you have friends in a same age group at school? "

" No. But that's our misery. Nick is not you! Nick is a different kid and the problem is that he, unlike you or me, hits back and gets into trouble. " Now Mom is almost shouting. She could be really hurt. Usually they never argue this loud not wake us.

I should have stayed on that floor in school, wait until they go away there and pick up the trash they threw at me. It's so unfair that the only way to prevent my parents from fighting is to let the bullies win.

" Good. And how about the interest of science? If he starts his researches early, he could reach further and that could give us a better understanding to the working of the universe. " Dad asks.

" As you pointed out, I graduated high school at a normal time, and I'm doing pretty great, as you can see. " I know Mom made a mistake bringing this up. They don't say a word for a while, than Mom must have been realize what she just said so she tries to rephrase:

" One of the things I care the most about is the progress of science. But I care about Nick more. I want him to be happy. Not succesful or smart. Happy. "

Oh, Mom is all about to have me happy. But what does happy even means? I'm told I'm way better at recognizing emotions than my Dad was at my age, but happy is a really hard one. Everyone thinks its so evident, but it isn't. Happiness isn't measurable. Satisfaction about one's life is, but happiness isn't... And also it can't be achieved by changing any variables. So my scientific mind says happiness doesn't even exsist. Dad could be thinking about something similar since he says:

" Please, leave this hippy talk otuside of our house. You always try to change us. You want us to be put in boxes. We don't fit. Accept that finally, Amy. Let your rational mind out. I miss it. And believe me, I want the best for Nick too. "

" You know what? I miss it too. But I'm a mother now, Sheldon and I can't always be rational about our kids as I have never been rational about you. And I thought happiness was real to you too, and you felt it being with me. Now I want you to get out. " Mom tells and she's about to cry.

I think Dad will at least try to console her, but he doesn't. InsteadI can hear his steps towards the door. So Dad will sleep on the couch tonight. I run into my room, because if they knew I was listening, they both would be furious. As I climb back into my own bed, I think that their stiuation could be really bad, because I only remember two times when this happened. First I was only four and I don't know why was Dad sleeping in the living room. The other was about two years ago, when Dad wanted to spend the whole summer vacation on the South Pole to do some researches. The only reason it didn't evolved into a much bigger problem is that the university finally cancelled it.

Laying here, I wonder whether any of them is calm enough to come into my room to give me a goodnight kiss. Dad comes in finally. I should have known, he wouldn't miss a scheduled activity. I wanted to pretend that I'm asleep but I can't help, I open my eyes and look at him. He tries to smile, but he can't trick me, it's just his coala-face.

" So, it's been a hard day, Nick, wasn't it? " he asks. He speaks now really softly.

" Yes. But I had some fun with prime numbers. But I didn't have time to read that article you were talking about. "

" Then we'll discuss it tomorrow. " he says.

" Dad... Is everything all right? " I don't wanna sound this helpless and little and frightened but the question just slips out.

One of the few things I really like about my parents is that they are pretty honest.

" I don't know. Maybe not. Did you hear us from your room? " he asks.

" Well, I've heard things. " I don't want to reveal that I've been directly listening to them.

" I'm sorry. " he says simply. We just sit in silence for mintues, then he gives me a quick kiss on my forehead and says goodnight before he leaves.

 **So it was a longer chapter, but I had to introduce you to a whole new situation. And now I'm really asking for reviews since it's so new and has my characters in it. You know, you can make me write really fast :)**

 **The new characters:**

 **Nick Cooper, whole name: Nicholas Frank Cooper: 8 years old, named after Nikola Tesla and Frank after Sheldon's Pop Pop**

 **Dory, whole name: Dorothy Elizabeth Cooper: 5 years old, named after Dorothy Hodkings (scientist) and Elizabeth Bennett from Pride and Prejudice.**

 **Justin Hofstadter: 5 years old, he is the smart and beautiful one : ), named after Justin Timberlake from N'Sync. Poor Leonard lost a bet ; )**

 **Maya Hofstadter: 1 year old**

 **Debbie, whole name: Deborah Ruby Wolowitz: 8 years old, named after Mrs. Wolowitz.**

 **Chloe Rose Wolowitz: 2 years old**


	11. Chapter 11

2024

I wake up at the middle of the night and the situation is that I wet myself. Well it's no wonder thinking about the past day, that it brought my nocturnal enuresis back. Lately it's been just very rare occasions. I go for a quick shower, change into a clean pijama, then I put my sheets in the bathroom, directly in the washing machine. My bed is also wet so I can't go back there. I'm thinking about waking my parents, but I don't want to. I go to their room instead, and since Mom is sleeping alone anyway, I lay next to her.

She looks peaceful in her sleep and she is also warm after my cold and wet bed, so I snuggle to her and fall back asleep easily.

In the morning she doesn't ask any questions but washes my sheets. As Dad comes out of the bathroom I can see that he noticed the washing machine working at an unusual time, since Saturday is laundry day, but he decides not to make a comment. We all go together that day with Dad's car. Usually I take the school bus, but now my parents are coming too. Dory also comes with us and we drop her at her preschool. She is the only one talking in the car. Mom and Dad are nervous, I can sense it.

I'm not even nervous. This day would be bad anyway so I figured it' pointless to be nervous about it. When we arrive at school I go to my classroom.

As I walk in, I can see Debbie surrounded by a large group of boys and girls. When they notice me, they suddenly became silent. Then I go to my seat and sit down. I want to read that article before lesson starts so I get it out from my bag and start to read like I would'nt see my classmates staring at me.

But then I feel somebody grabbing it out of my hand. It's Debbie.

" What are you reading? Is your science thingy teaching you how to break arms? " she asks. I don't want to react to that, but I try to take the magazine back from her. Her gang is all around us so I clearly have no chance. I'm outnumbered, but her little smile annoys me so much. I stand up facing her. I'm much taller than her, which is not hard, given she is quite little. Her parents are small too. I'm not that tall either, maybe I will be, since my Dad is. I have his eyes, and maybe Mom's brown hair.

She drops my magazine as she sees that I'm no longer in control and will punch her in the face if she keeps doing that, no matter she is a girl. Then she turns away and wipes her hand into one of her girlfirend's: Catherine's shirt.

" Eww. I'm sorry but my hand's got some Nicki. It could be contagious. " Debbie says quite loudly. She is not saying it to me but she clearly wants me to hear it.

Catherine laughs and then wipes the nothing they call Nicki into Alex.

" Noo, I don't want Nick's dirt. " he says complaining and gives the nothing further to Paul. Paul is kind of a silent kid and he doesn't want any more trouble so he wipes his shirt into the door, then it's over. Classic Debbie.

The rest of the day goes on as boring as any day at school. Some of my teachers often try to give me puzzles or difficult exercises and assignments, but they are just elementary school teachers. Their education is really limited. But I pretend that I enjoy them so they leave me alone.

Actually I hate most of my teachers. First of all they are not that smart, and second of all they never seem to recognize what's happening to me when they are not around. They are not fond of me either. Somedays, when I'm fed up with everything, and really bored, I play a little game myself, where I correct every mistake they make, and I make a list about it, so in my list, I make them compete with each other. If this doesn't make my bad feelings go away, then whomever wins (got the most correction) gets a little congratulation letter from me too. That makes them blush and angry.

Mom and Principal Alvarez pointed out, that this is really rude of me, but Dad just laughed. And then they started to argue again. I mean Mom and Dad, not Dad and my school's principal. Mom often says that Dad doesn't take my social integration seriously. I don' think Dad is irresponsible. I think at least he is on my side.

The rest of the day goes like really boring. I'm surprised that they are not after me like they often do, but I guess they just take their time to get their revenge. Instead of trying to beat me up they just pretend I don't exist. In that everyone joins them, and no one talks to me the whole day, not even the kids who are not in Debbie's gang and sometimes try to have little conversations with me, like Paul.

In the library where I hide in the afternoon I can't really concentrate. Science magazines are cool, but my parents and their friends give me tons of it to read. All of them want me to choose their field of study except of course Aunt Penny, who doesn't have any. Mom's work is impressive for sure, but I'm not that into it. Well, to tell the truth I'm not that into Dad's work either. I always pretend I am because it makes him happy, but actually I find engineneering the most interesting. I know Dad would hate the idea and I should hate Uncle Howard's work since his daughter is such a huge pain in the ass, but it's cool. He's been to space. And clearly he doesn't seem like he is the one responsible for Debbie's behaviour. And he is making real things work.

When I was younger I was mostly fascinated by Uncle Raj's field. I thought he is that rich because astrophycisists make a lot of money. Then Mom explained that he is only rich because he inherited from his late parents.

I know it's meaningless to think about all that yet, especially if Mom sticks to her concept of me going to school all the way until I'm eighteen.

The next day I have to see the school counselor, so I walk to her room instead of my literature class. My parents didn't say a word about their meeting with her, and acted nervous for the rest of the day. Dad slept on the couch again, so I asked Mom if I could sleep in their bed instead because I was afraid I would have night terrors or wet myself if I sleep alone. I know, it's such a shame, and I'm way too old for this, but she finally agreed so at least I had a good sleep.

I arrive exactly four minutes early to the school counselor so I stand in front of the door. I don't think she could help my situation unless she plans on blowing up the whole school with Debbie and her friends in it and taking Mom's Nobel back, but I don't think that's a solution any counselor would come up with.

She opens the door two minutes early. She is an older woman, maybe in her late fourties or early fifties, she has short, wavy, black hair and wears a grey costume with a blue shirt. She smiles at me.

" I think we are two minutes early. " I say. I don't want to sound rude, but the appointment was for 11.a.m. and not for 10.58.

" Sure. Want to come in? " she asks.

" I'd prefer waiting until it's 11. " I answer.

She nods and closes the door. I sigh. Then at 11. a.m. I knock then I come in. The room is fully decorated with drawings. We sit down and she asks me what do I know about why I'm here.

" I pushed down Caleb Burridge on the stairs. " I answer.

" Yes, I heard that story from Principal Alvarez. " she nods. She is waiting for me to tell more. But I really don't want to.

We sit in silence. Then she asks me to draw trees. I'm quite good at drawing but I'd enjoy drawing spaceships better. I take my time with drawing, since it's a good way to avoid further conversation. She tries to ask me about my parents and my life but I answer with yes or no and don't share my feelings or anything. Then thank god our time is finally up, and I leave, but first I get a next appointment.

At home I play video games with Dory in her room. We are a good team, but we still got killed. I'm angry, I feel like nothing is working for me.

" Look at what you've done! I told you to cover me! " I shout at Dory.

" It was not my fault! "

" It was! You suck at this!"

" I don't! You went the wrong way! "

" No! You are so stupid!"

" You just yell at me because nobody likes you at school. " she says.

" What? " I ask. I'm truly surprised.

" Debbie told me. " she smiles victoriously. " Nobody likes you. "

And before thinking I punch her in the face. She starts to cry really loudly at the moment my fist meets her face. I'm a little scared, but I think I didn't hit her that hard to cry like this. Mom and Dad run into Dory's room.

Mom lifts up Dory and sits down with her in her lap. She tries to calm her down. Dad looks at me. He bites his lip and I know he doesn't know what to say. He never knows.

A minute passes and Dory starts to calm.

" I've never hit my sister. " Dad finally says with great disappointment. Mom looks up at us and shakes her head.

" Why don't you do something? " she asks Dad angrily then looks at me.

" Go to your room! " she says and I do so.

I sit on my bed and wait. I know probably Mom will come in and try to talk with me. First maybe she'll aruge with Dad again. It seems so unfair since I was the one who hit Dory, not him. Now I'm angry with Mom too. She didn't even ask what happened, just automatically assumed it was my fault and I should be sent to my room while that spoiled little Dory gets consolation. She was the reason of the conflict anyway. I know she is little but she should know when to shut her mouth. I'm so angry I start to throw my stuffed toys into the floor. So my room is basically a mess in less than five minutes. I know I'll get extra punismhent for that and I feel so helpless I start to cry.

Dad comes in finally, but he doesn't want to talk. He just tells me simply that he and Mom decided that I won't get pocket money this week and I have to apologize to Dory. He also tells me to clean up then leaves.

2016

" So when will the vomiting stop? " Sheldon asked as Amy finally got out of the bathroom.

" I have no idea. Most likely a couple of weeks. But there are exceptions. " she answered.

" Are you okay? "

" I am. It's not so bad like being sick. It's more like... throwing up drunk, when it just happens and when it's over, it's better. " she asnwered.

" You're so pale. Are you sure you can drive? " Sheldon was still worried. He knew pregnant women have morning sickness, but it was Amy and now it was again so real.

" I am. I'll brush my teeth and everything's gonna be fine. " she said and walked back to the bathroom.

" Sure? You could kill our entire family. " he said looking after her.

Amy stopped.

" You said family. "

" Yes, we are going to be one, remember? "

" Yes, yes, I do. I'm just a little touched. Can I give you a hug? " she asked with a questioning look. Sheldon sighed.

" Could you do it after that toothbrushing? "

" Sure. " she nodded and headed to the bathroom. Sheldon turned to the sink to wash their mugs and he wasn't even finished when she felt Amy hugging him from behind. He smiled and turned around.

" Now, let me go, Little Lady. We are going to be late. " he said.

" I'm sorry. Sheldon... I wanted to ask you something... "

" Great. I recommend you to ask me, because given our intellects there is a high possibility that one of us knows the answer to any question, so if you don't, I will.

" Well, it isn't an academic question. It's more like a feeling and interpersonal relationships kind of question so I think there is a high possibility you won't know how to answer at all. "

" Maybe you are right, but the only way to find it out is experimental as always. "

" True. So I was wondering whether do you want to go to the gynecologist with me tomorrow. "

" You were right, it's a hard one. Do you want me to go? "

" I don't know. I know you hate doctors and places with germs, and also I'm a little afraid that you are going to be you know, a little embarrassing. Also I would like to share that with you, but I live with you now and I won't feel lonely even if you decide not to come. So it's all up to you. "

" What if I'll still think about it? " he asked. He was looking at Amy trying to find out her real opinion on the subject.

" Take your time. " she smiled.

...

That night Amy and Sheldon lay in their bed next to each other. Sheldon was reading on his Ipad and Amy was reading a book. Sheldon looked up at her often. They've been living together for a month now but it still felt strange having her this near everytime. Sheldon was a little afraid as he got used to Amy always around. Finally he put his Ipad on the nightstand.

" I've been thinking. " he started.

" You have always been thinking. " she smiled.

" I mean about the doctors appointment. "

" Oh. " Amy put the book down.

" I want to go with you if you'd like that too. "

" You know I would. " she said and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Sheldon blushed. He didn't know what to do. Everytime Amy did something like this he felt the urge to kiss her back. But kisses led to wanting even more. And he still didn't know what would be the appropiate frequency of being physically with Amy. He wanted to satisfy her as he wanted to get satisfied too, but didn't intended to lose his rational self either. And never wanted to lose the relationship of their minds in favor of the relationship of their bodies. So in situations like this he acted really shy, but Amy doesn't seem to get upset about it. She went back to her book.

" Amy... "

" Yes, Sheldon" She put her book down again.

" What do you want to do tonight? " he asked finally.

" I don't know how to answer that. As you see I'm trying to read, but first you stare at me, then you keep interrupting me. "

" What if I want to be with you instead? " he asked.

" I don't feel like playing anything. " she answered.

" What if it's not for playing? " he asked.

" I'm listening. "

" I want... You know... To make love. "

" It's almost past our bedtime. What if that takes longer time? "

" Maybe we will be tired in the morning. I want you to get proper amount of sleep, but maybe we could make an exception. "

" Like anything can happen Thursday? "

" Oh, please, not that wild. You don't want to know what will I do with you on anything can happen Thursday, which is the first Thursday of every month as we agreed upon. " he said.

Amy laughed then threw her book on the floor turning to him.

 **Thank you for your love and reviews and everything, I hope you still like my fic :) I finally made up my mind about how will the rest go, and we still have a long way ahead. We are about to have more flashbacks. Please leave a review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

2024

So the longest school week of all time finally came to its end. I felt kind of relieved, because no one attacked me all week. Of course I've heard my classmates gossiping about me and literally no one was talking to me, but it was better than getting beaten up then bursting out and getting punishment for it. I know that the only reason of my temporary peace is that it would be too obvious to prank me after that arm-breaking thing. And Debbie is way smarter than that, so they will find me when no one expects them to.

I go to my room after school and play video games. Or maybe read. My parents give me tons of books to read too, not just science stuff. I'm okay with reading comic books, but real books are so old. It's so much easier and more fun to play through the game or watch the movie, but they pretty much insist on reading. Mom has a terrible taste in novels, she loves historical and romantical genres, but they are the most boring thing I could ever imagine. Dad's books are somewhat better, but they are incredibly long, all of them has more and more sequels. I think they are a complete waste of time and although I'm not like my classmates, I really don't want to be like my parents.

So I play video games. I only come out of my room for dinner. It's a quiet one, Mom and Dad are not talking at all, but Dory doesn't recognize it, so she speaks about her stuff as usual. She forgave me as soon as I apologized, so we are good again.

After dinner I go back to my room. At ten p.m. Mom knocks on my door. She has her long, brown hair pulled back into a braid, and she is already wearing one of her long nightgowns.

"Nick, it's time to go to bed."

" I know. I'll just finish this. "

" Nick… I know it's been a hard week. I just wanted to tell you that you're a great kid. "

I just nod. This conversation was supposed to make me feel better but it's not. It's just weird, because we both know that I'll sleep in her bed because I have nightmares sleeping alone and she is sad sleeping alone. But we don't say a word about that. We just play this little game where we pretend to be an ordinary family where I am an ordinary boy who has to be reminded about his bedtime. I figured out lately, that Mom likes this game a lot.

In the moring I wake up pretty early. It's Saturday so it means another group meeting. This isn't my lucky week, since we are about to go to Debbie's house. I hate being there. At Justin's it's so much better, we hide in his room, which is even cooler than mine. His Dad gave him all his old comic books and stuff, while mine stores them locked. So I decide to get up. Dad is already up of course, and he watches some old TV show for the hundredth time, he used to watch on Saturday mornings. I sit next to him on the couch but he doesn't really pay attention to me. I'd like to watch something else, anything else but I can't even dream about getting a remote. Dory can watch whatever she wants even stupid girly cartoons or Disney shows, because she gives her cute look to Dad and Dad lets her do whatever she wants, but I don't have that superpower.

But as the show ends Dad turns to me and softly carresses my hair. He smiles at me and asks me to help making breakfast. I agree. We play a math game we invented during preparing the meal. I spill some of the eggs on the counter and I can see Dad is trying his best not to make a comment. But he succeeds so we have quite a good time. After eating there is not much time left, we have to leave to make it in time for lunch.

In the car we listen to the radio because Dory asked Dad to do that. Dad agreed but said Mom should drive since he can't guarantee our safety in this noise. My sister is kind of excited as she always is before meeting Debbie and our parent's friends. She wears her special new pink dress, and she can't resist but keeps touching it all the time. She think she is all sophisticated and grown-up, but she is just looking dumb.

As we arrive Aunt Penny opens the door. She gives me a quick kiss first. I blush but she doesn't have a chance to regognize it, as Mom wraps her arms around her.

" I missed you, Besite. "

" Missed you too. " Aunt Penny smiles and hugs Dory and winks at Dad. " Bernie is in the kitchen with Howie and Raj who insisted to help with the sauce to make it perfect. Leonard is with all the kids upstairs. Except Debbie. She is around Raj as always. "

Debbie acts really stupid around Uncle Raj and I hope I'm not like that around Aunt Penny.

She continues speaking in a quieter tone. " So guess what? I'm stuck with Raj's new girlfriend. "

Yes, Uncle Raj is introducing her new girlfriend today. Maybe it could be a special occasion because of that but it really isn't as he introduces a new girl every two week. They all are half of his age. And everyone hates them, but the best part is, that Debbie hates them the most.

" We'll be upstairs" Dad says and grabs Dory's hand.

I guess I could join them but no one invited me. Mom would notice that, but now she is already busy complaining to Aunt Penny about our family life while she pours her a glass of wine. So Dad has to drive home. She sure has a point, but I really don't want to hear this conversation any further. Getting ignored annoys me.

Of course I end up upstairs. They are all gathered in Chloe's room, I can see as I stand in the doorway. Chloe and baby Maya, Justin and Dory are all sitting on the floor. Uncle Leonard is telling a story and he is also playing it with puppets.

" So the big bad wolf appeared in the forest. He was really angry. Like almost blowing up. "

He cleared his throat.

" So the wolf appeared. " he repeated.

I can see Dad standing in the other corner holdin a wolf puppet.

" Do I have to do this? " he asks.

" Please, Sheldon, it's just like role playing. You like role-playing. Think of it as a real-life MMORPG. "

" MMORPG has online in its name. " Dad asnwers but puts the puppet on.

" I am the wolf. I am angry. Really angry. " he says with his bored sounding tone.

Everyone laughs, even I am.

" Look, Leonard, I can't be the villain, I'm a delight! "

" You are. "

I want to ask Justin to do something fun, but I can't, because the food is ready. There is no table big enough for all of us, so I eat at the kids table with Dory, Justin and of course Debbie. Raj introduces his new girlfriend, her name is Leah. Not if it's worth to remember, but I happen to remember everything, so another girl's name can't hurt.

At the table I want to eat fast and silently, to get away from Debbie as fast as I can. She is acting nice like everytime our parents are near.

" So, Nick, are you ready with homework? " Debbie asks with a little smile on her face.

Of course I'm not ready with homework, but all this stuff is so easy it takes only five minutes to me tops. And that's not the point. The point is that she tries to chitchat with me to annoy me. But she doesn't dare to do anything here, with everyone in the next room, so I can't help myself but tease her.

" I haven't finished it yet. What do you think of Leah? I think she is kind of nice, I hope she stays. " I say and I'm waiting for her reaction. I see as her eyes light with fire.

" Watch out Nickie, or you'll regret what you say. " she is threatening me.

" Deb, what are you talking about? " Justin asks.

" Oh, nothing. I'm just chatting with Nick. Did you two know that he is going to some math competition next week again? We should tell him to break a leg. Or maybe an arm. I really don't know wich is the right one to say. "

So she is playing dirty again, and I'm embarassed to say that, but it's totally working.

" SHUT UP! "

" Nick, don't do this again! Mom told me it's not appropiate to tell anyone to shut up. " Dory says.

" That's none of your business! " I say.

" Whoa, interesting, so you didn't tell Dory or Justin what you just did at school. " Debbie laughs.

" I told you to shut up your big mouth! " Now I yell. Debbie laughs, but Dory seems angry.

" I'll tell Mom and Dad how you talk, and you won't get any pocket money not even next week! "

" Oh, did I just catch that right? Big Nick Cooper was punished by his parents? They weren't happy about Caleb, were they? " Debbie enjoys this a lot.

" This has nothing to do with Caleb. " I say.

" Who is Caleb? " Justin asks Dory.

" I don't know, Nick got punishment because hitting me. " Dory says.

" Really, Nickie? Your own sister? You're worse than I thought. " Debbie tries to make a sad face, but she can't hide her wide smile.

" Yes, I pushed Caleb down the stairs, but he deserved it, and yes, I hit Dory, because she acted just as mean as you, and if YOU WON'T FINALLY SHUT UP, YOU'LL BE THE NEXT ONE I HIT, RIGHT NOW!

And of course that's the moment when Uncle Raj comes in with the dessert. So I'm in trouble again. He puts the cake down, grabs my hand and brings me upstairs. I usually like Uncle Raj, but now I hate him, but I hate it more how happy Debbie must be as Uncle Raj saved him.

" That's not how you talk to a girl, Nick. "

I snort.

" What? " Uncle Raj asks.

" It's just funny, how you tell me how one should talk to girls. Dad told me you weren't even able to speak with girls til your thirties. " I know I'm being naughty but it just slips out. I'm in a lost position anyway.

Uncle Raj tells me to stay and he runs down the stairs. Mom and Dad appear in a minute.

" Nick, what happened again? " Mom sounds tired.

" Debbie. "

" No matter what she said, you shouldn't yell at her like this. And you shouldn't talk to Raj like this." she says. Dad doesn't do anything just looks at the floor.

" What if he was just defending himself? Isn't that what we wanted? " he finally asks. Thank you, Dad!

" He was not defending himself, no one was attacking him, he was threatening Debbie! You just keep finding him excuses, you want him to be an outsider. To be just like you. "

" My son and I are a lot alike. "

" Guess what? I don't want that for him. You were lucky. Lucky to meet Leonard, to meet me. What if Nick isn't that lucky? He'll be alone unless he learns how to fit in and control himself. "

" Sometimes I wish I was alone. " Dad answers.

Mom really tries hard to stay calm.

" Nick, go, find Justin, play with him and avoid Debbie. We'll talk about this at home. " she says.

I nod and go look for Justin, because I really don't want to stay with them anymore. I find him in the dining room with her little sister Maya and her Mom, Aunt Penny. As he sees me he turns to me.

" Justin, want to go out? We could build something fun maybe. We could ask Uncle Howard to help. "

Justin looks back at me worried.

" Will you hit me? " he asks. Whoa, now I'm shocked.

" No, of course not. "

" Yout hit Dory. And you wanted to hit Debbie too. "

So they just had enough time turn Justin against me.

" Yes, but they were mean. You're never mean. "

Justin gives me a slight smile and we go out to spend the rest of the afternoon without the girls.

2016

" Well, I think you know what's about to happen so I prepared with a little speech to you. " Sheldon and Amy were standing on the roof, which was nicely decorated. Even music was playing in the background.

Amy nodded. " I can't wait to hear it. "

" It was hard to get my thoughts together about you. First of all because I have so many. And because at first I didn't know what else to say. I told you I love you, I told you that you changed my life. I didn't tell you that you are the dryer sheets of my heart, but I bet Penny did that instead of me. All of that is true, but now I don't want to talk about what you mean to me. I want to talk just about you. I realized that I do that very rarely. You are amazing. And not just for me, even the lesser minds can easily see it. You don't care about a lot of usual stuff ordinary people care about. That's a common thing we share. But unlike me, you care about people. You can be harsh or sometimes say things no one else would, but you deeply care about people.

And you are smart, of course, but I told you I adore your intellect a lot of times before. So now I want to tell you instead of that, that you are beautiful. You look pretty. Not just when you were a prom dress, but all day, every day. And you are more than pretty. You are glowing. So the point is I'm really lucky and I want all that to be mine forever or better to say until one of us dies. "

He got on his knee.

" So, Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me? " he asked smiling.

Amy looked up to the sky. It really didn't help. Her eyes were burning with tears. Now she tried to look away.

" Amy, will you answer me? "

" Of course, I just try not to cry. I know you hate crying. " she says.

" I don't hate it. I just don't understand, why would you even consider crying in a situation like this. "

" Because your speech was too beautiful and maybe I'm all hormonal " she tried to explain.

" Will you answer me finally? My knees are starting to hurt. "

" Yes, Sheldon, I will marry you. "

Sheldon stood up to put the ring on her finger. He didn't know what to do after that, so he just stood there looking at his woman and his ring, which was finally on her finger. Now this could be a right moment to kiss her, but he really didn't know how should he initiate that. And Amy was still wiping off tears from her face.

Amy looked up at him with a gentle smile.

" Is everything all right? " he asked.

" Sheldon, you made me incredibly happy. "

" I'm glad to hear it. Can I kiss you? "

" You don't have to ask. "

They shared a long passionate kiss. After ending the kiss they still didn't let go of each other.

" I'm thinking about taking your name. " she said after a long pause.

" Hyphenated? "

" No. I'm thinking about becoming Amy Farrah Cooper. Fowler… It was my Dad's name, and he is clearly not that important to me as you are. Or as little Cooper is. "

" But you have already made a name being Amy Farrah Fowler. "

" I don't think that will effect my career that much. If anyone wants to find me, I'm sure they will find me. "

" That's great news. My mother will be happy. We should visit them once anyway, where I introduce you to everyone properly. " Sheldon said.

" Will they give their blessing? I mean it's getting obvious that we engaged in premarital sex. " Amy placed her hand on her belly.

" I think they are happy about us secretly, they just have to pretend that it's such a big drama. " he said.

" So are you ready to share this with the group? " Amy asked smiling.

" Are they here? "

" Of course they are. Look, I know you wanted it to be romantic and it really was, but I went to ask Penny about tomorrow's girls night while you were in the shower, and I found everyone there. So do you want to join them? But if you want to be just the two of us, I can tell them. "

" No, it's fine, we can be just the two of us whenever we want to. We live together. "

" Well, that two of us thing won't last for a long time. " she smiled.

" I know. Sometimes when I think about this I feel a little regret. "

Amy looked back at him disappointed.

" About what? About our child? Or about moving in with me? Oh my God, did you feel just obligated to ask me to marry you? "

" Amy, please, that's absurd. I am a little afraid of parenthood, but I'm happy about our baby. And I'm happy having you around. I also wanted to propose for a long time. I just sometimes think we could have much more alone time if I had let you move in with me when Leonard wanted to move out first, years ago"

" Or I could move in when you asked me to during our break-up? "

" Yes. " he nodded

" Sheldon, we weren't ready. We both know that. We could end up breaking up. "

" We broke up anyway. " Sheldon pointed out.

" Yes, but we got back together. "

" We did. Now, let's go, give Penny the chance to get illuminated on our engagement. "

 **Sorry for the late update, I really want to finish this story, and I know where we are about to go, but I had so many things going on. I always enjoy your reviews. I plan on updating much sooner.**


	13. Chapter 13

**2024**

I spend the rest of Saturday with Justin. We play a fantasy card game he brought with himself. I beat him easily because he doesn't realize that my eidetic memory gives me an upper edge. But I let him win a couple of times because he is the only one who still talks to me.

I'm already afraid if I think about going home. If Mom says we are about to talk something later she never forgets it. I'm gonna get a big, old-fashioned talking to about manners. Maybe I'll get it as soon as we get in the car.

But finally I'm wrong. When we finally say goodbye to everyone Mom climbs to the passenger seat. Dad sits next to her in the driver's seat but he is clearly pissed. As he puts on his safety belt he starts immediately to complain.

" Look at yourself, you promised me you'll drive. " he says.

" I did. All the way there. Now please, you drive back home. " Mom says.

" You never asked me to drive back. " Dad states.

" I'm asking you now. "

" Well what other choice do I have? After all that alcohol you consumed all day. " he says and gives Mom a disappointed look.

" Sheldon! You can't talk to me like this! "

Now Mom is angry. Dory looks at me. She is frightened a bit. I guess she doesn't hear that much from what they are arguing at home at nights as me.

" Like what? I was just pointing out that you and Penny drank a massive amount of wine wich effected negatively on your reaction time and motoric functions so you are no longer able to drive car. " he says in a calm tone.

" Sheldon! You make me seem like some kind of an alcoholic. In front of our kids! " Now Mom is yelling.

Dory grabs my hand. She is such a crybaby. But I don't pull my hand from her. Dad is not right at all. Mom is not drunk or something.

" Well, I wasn't the one who drank all that. Maybe you should think before having a drink. " Dad just can't shut up.

" Sheldon! " Mom shouts but she is clearly begging. I bet she is almost crying. I hate how Dad can't realize what he is doing.

" What? If you are not willing to hear my opinion…" he starts again.

" Daddy, stop! " I can't hear this anymore.

" That's none of you business, Nick. You can't tell me what to say. Especially not after today. "

" Nick, it's our business. We can solve this. " Now of course Mom agrees wit him, if it's about giving me a hard time. Can't she see I just wanted to protect her?

" Well, based on how many nights Dad spent on the couch lately and how many times I woke up to hear you argue, it doesn't seem like you could solve your own business. " I say. I know I went too far again. I guess I can't count on my allowance for a while.

Mom and Dad share a worried look.

" Nick, please don't do this, at least not in front of your sister. We'll talk about this later. " Mom says. She tries to stay calm because of Dory. I guess she is really afraid what might happen if we all tell the truth.

" I want to know too. What's going on? " Dory asks.

Mom looks at Daddy, whose eyes are on the road. She shakes her head.

" There are some certain topics your father and I don't agree about. That's all. " she says.

I know that now I'm the one who is supposed to shut his mouth but I had a bad week, Debbie was a jackass to me, and now I'm gonna get punished again as soon as we get home, so I think it doesn't matter anymore. It's so unfair that Dory gets a friendly explanation while I have to deal with them all the time.

"Come on, Mom. You and Dad are fighting all the time. You hate each other. And now you tell us lies." I say.

Mom takes a deep breath and Dad stops the car, although we are still four corners from home.

" Nicholas Frank Cooper! Don't you ever dare to talk to your mother like this again! " Dad's head is quite red.

" So you can talk to her however you like, but I can't say out loud the truth. "

" That's different. " Mom says.

I feel like this is the most unfair conversation ever. I feel tears are burning my eyes.

" I hate you! All of you! " I yell and jump out of the car. Luckily Dad forgot to lock the doors because of their argument. It's really unlike him.

" Nick! " Mom and Dad and Dory are shouting after me.

" Calm down. I'll walk home. " I say and start to run.

 **2016**

" I'll admit, that was fun. " Amy said smiling as she took her sweater off.

" It was." Sheldon smiled at her.

" Who knows when will be the next time we can go to the zoo just the two of us. " Amy said sitting down on the couch puttin her legs up.

" You mean we'll have take our son with us for the next decade? " he asked.

" Exactly. Now he can come anytime. " she said putting her hand on her big belly.

" Oh, Amy, you're being so naive. He is due in four days. He is a Cooper. He will be right on time. "

" Missy and George Jr are Coopers too. But I hope you are right. I happen to have a back ache, wich could be a really early sign of labour. "

" Amy, since when? Why didn't you tell me? " he asked looking worried.

" I just didn't want to ruin the mood. I'm all right. I just want to rest. "

" Promise me, you'll tell me if you feel anything. "

" Now not so sure about our son being punctual? " she teased him.

" I'm sure. I just like to be prepared. " he statedand he sat down next to her.

" We are prepared. " she said resting her head on his shoulder.

" Are we? "

" Don't look at me like this worried! I'm the one who have to give birth! We are prepared. Physically, financially and yes, emotionally. "

" Amy, I'm still afraid. " he admitted.

" I know. I am too. But I'm also.. ugh. "

" Amy, are you all right? We should go to the hospital. " Sheldon said.

" No, it could be a false alarm. We should wait. " she said.

Sheldon turned on the TV but after ten minutes of surfing through channels he heared Amy is short of breath again.

" Okay, you were right. We should go to the hospital. " she said.

" Oh. Are you sure? It can't be. It's too early. It can't be. " he shook his head.

" It is not too early! "

" It is. Don't you think he will be premature? " he asked.

" Sheldon, please. His estimated weight was already 7.42 pounds three days ago. It will be fine. " she said.

" But he still has four days. " he insisted.

" Well, he doesn't seem to know this. Sheldon, please. "

" I thought I had four days more. " he muttered.

" Well, you don't. Bernadette was three weeks ahead of me and little Debbie is already six weeks old now, remember? "

" I know. But this is my son. I thought this would be different. Oh my God, I think I overused the term overwhelmed. I have never really felt overwhelmed before at all. But now, oh, boy. "

" Sheldon, I get it. I'm scared too. Can we leave?"

Sheldon finally nodded.

" Okay. We are leaving. "

Six hours later he was still just walking around a hospital waiting room. The room was empty beside Penny and Leonard who were sitting in a corner.

" What does take so long? " Sheldon asked for the hundredth time in that hour.

" Well, umm, childbirth? Don't worry, it's a natural process, and the first babys always take a long time. " Leonard tried to calm her.

" I should be with her. " Sheldon said quietly.

" No, sweetie. You two talked this through. You both agreed it's the best option. " Penny smiled at him.

" But what if something happens to her? To them? " he asked.

" Calm down, Sheldon, please. It's fine. " Leonard said.

" Did you know that only 20 percent of the birth's are completely natural and without complications today?

" No, I didn't. But Amy is healthy, the baby is healthy, and her entire pregnancy was healthy. Given a healthy woman and a healthy pregnancy and a baby who has already gained enough weight and spent 276 days in the womb… By how many percent do those variables reduce the chances to have complications? "

" Okay, I get it Leonard. "

" Sheldon Lee Cooper? " A nurse appeared.

" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. " Sheldon corrected.

" Please, follow me! " the nurse said.

Sheldon got inside the door to a long corridor. He followed the nurse and they stopped at the door somewhere halfway on the corridor. He felt his stomach flipped.

" Would you like to come in? I want to introduce you your son. " the nurse opened the door. In the room there was a bed which was empty and a crib with a baby in it. His son.

" Oh. " Sheldon said stepping in looking at the baby. He seemed healthy. But before leaning in he looked back at the empty bed.

" Where is his mother? "

" She is still in the labour room. But don't worry. Just usual routine things. She'll be here soon. " the nurse answered and left the room. Sheldon looked back at the baby.

" Hello baby. You are so tiny. " Sheldon slowly touched the babys belly. "And oh my God, you are real. I'd like to introduce myself. I am Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I'm your Daddy. And you are Nicholas Frank Cooper, because I won in an argument with you mother so I got to name you. I already can see you are the brightest little human of the century. " he said smiling.

The door opened and they pushed Amy in and two nurses put her ont he bed. Sheldon stood up to go to her.

" How are you, Amy? " he asked as he sat down beside her.

" Tired. " she answered.

" I'm happy, you're all right. " he said gently caressing her face.

" I'm happy, he's all right. Could you bring him here? I barely saw him for a minute. "

" I'm sorry, I can't. " he answered.

" Why not Sheldon? "

" He is so tiny. What if I hurt him? "

" Sheldon, we've talked this through. Please. He needs to be held. And he needs to eat. "

Sheldon nodded and walked to the crib slowly.

" It's okay. I can do this. I can do this. "

He lifted Nick up very carefully.

" Oh my God, he is warm. It's so strange. He is not disgusting at all. "

" What do you mean by disgusting? " Amy asked.

" You know, like close physical contact with other humans. " Sheldon said still holding the baby close.

" Sheldon, I'm too tired to get angry, but I would, if I weren't. "

" Amy, I didn't mean you. Could you forget about all this finally? I love you. It's just weird because I have never touched anyone without aversion who was not you or my family. "

Amy let out a tiny laugh.

" I hope you realize that he is not an exception from that rule. "

" Why not? " he asked slowly

" Because he is your family. "

Sheldon looked down at Nick.

" I guess he is. "

Sheldon slowly gave the baby to Amy.

" He looks like you. " she said.

" Does he? "

" I'll feed him then you can let our friends in. "

 **Thank you for the reviews and everything, your kindness really means a lot to me. I still can't believe this fic is such a success here. I've never thought I'll come this far, seriously. So I hope you're happy about this chapter. Now we got a little less Nick and more Shamy fluff, but it's just temporary.**

 **I know Nick has a really hard time but everything happens for a reason and everything just gets worse to get better eventually. But until then you'll read a lot of drama if you keep reading me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I know, long wait for the update. But I will finish this story I promise, I just had a really lot going on in real life, mostly work and school. So my apologies. I hope you enjoy. Your reviews make me want to write more ;)**

2024

When I arrive home after running away I experience some changes. They are all sitting in the living room listening to Dory's stories about the beautiful and magnificent Debbie. I hear what's happening and pretend that I have to throw up but they don't pay any attention to me at all. So I go upstairs to my room. My gaming systems, my TV and all my cool stuff is gone. So this is what comes after cutting my allowance.

The next two weeks are the most miserable ones of my entire life. I spend my time designing a weapon that can destroy the whole state. It's fun, even though I don't have the chemical supplies. But then Dad tells me one afternoon that he was trying to build a death ray my age, and it really disinclines me from going ahead with it. So after that I'm just plain bored. I decide, I don't want to read anymore science, so my parents won't find out that being without my fun stuff means that I'm focusing on my future career and learning.

Mom tries to talk to me a several times. She tries to tell me, that she is not mad and neither is dad and it's not about their affections towards me, but I have to learn that my acts have consequences. She also tells that she knows that it's just basic operant conditioning, but she and Dad couldn't find a more modern way which was scientifically proven enough. Then her face softens and she tells me that I only have to apologize and that's all. But I don't want to apologize. I refuse her offer then she sighs and gives me a hug.

Dad doesn't even try, he is not all emotional about this and treats me like nothing happened. Based on how much he likes playing video games, he must think that I 've already got enough punishment.

The only thing I'm lucky about that fall break is coming and we'll be spending it in Texas. My Dad comes from there and he has a really big family and they are all so unlike him. Still he sure loves Meemaw. But he loved Nana the best. I didn't really know her, she died when I was just two.

So we are going to Galveston for fall break, and I'm a bit worried about how my parents will act when we are in Texas, but I try to stay positive and think about Meemaw's fried chicken instead.

School days are bad as always and Debbie provokes me anytime she finds the occasion to do so, but I try hard not to care about her and count the seconds back when I can get finally out of here for an entire week. I also don't want to give my parents another reason to keep my cool stuff locked up.

On Tuesdays I have to go to the school counselor. I still don't want to talk to her so I just sit here in silence. If she asks I answer. I know I have anger-management issues and I also know that my parents realtionship is totally ruined by Mom's Nobel and Dad's ego, even though I'm not fond of neither expert of social sciences. I know what my problem is and I don't think it's that easy to fix as this woman says. By the way she is not that smart at all. If she was she would be a scientist as Justin's grandma is. By the way dr Beverly Hofstadter is quite an example for knowing something theoratically on an academic level and doing it in real life are not the same thing, as she has great books about raising children, and Justin still hates her. That's the problem with my parents too I guess. They always make theories but never actually do anything. Like about my schooling. They could have tried me for skip grades or switch schools or being home-schooled but they don't. They just make really long and boring arguments about their theories about what would be the best for me.

The day before traveling it turns out to be pointless to worry about mom and dad since dad can't come. He finally has access to a big computer and he and his friends decide to work together on it. I can see Mom is clearly not happy with this as she rolls her eyes while Dad talks. I think she really doesn't want to go to Dad's family without Dad.

" So Mommy, then will you stay too? " I ask. I call her Mommy to really get into her head. I hope she stays and then maybe there would be a really slight chance that she and Dad can work out their issues while we are in Texas.

" No, of course not. You can't fly there all alone. And by the way I can't ask Mary and Missy to babysit you all week. "

" We are old enough! We don't need babysitting. Please, Mommy. "

" No, Nick, that's already decided. I'll go with you. "

" But Mom…"

" Nick. Your mother said it's already decided. "

I grin but stop talking. Life is still really unfair here.

Finally we leave for Texas. It's a long flight but I sleep through most of it. When we arrive at Meemaw's house in Galveston, she greetes us very happily.

" I've been waiting for you so much. I can barely see my genious grandkids. "

Mom smiles, as Meemaw gives us a hug and kisses our cheeks. Dory looks quite happy.

" I'm so sorry Shelly couldn't come. But I'm happy you're here. "

Mom nods politely.

" You seem so sad, darling. Is everything all right? "

" Yes, Mary, thank you for asking. "

So she decided to lie. Well done, Mom, well done.

Meemaw still looks worried.

I get to sleep in Dad's old bedroom with Dory. It's kind of cool as Meemaw still has most of his old stuff and they are quite fun. I'm not happy that Dad is not here but if he would, he would never le tus play the way we actually do. I read his comic books while eating Meemaw's homemade nachos and we play his old nintentdo and sega mega drive while drinking lemonade and we don't use coasters we just put the glasses next to it on the table.

Liam arrives one day later without his parents, who decided to go hiking to Sedona instead. They invited Liam to go with them, but he said he's okay being with us at Meemaw's. I know he's just eager to meet his Galvestone friends.

We sit in the kitchen at the breakfast table when he arrives. He has his dog with him, an English Mastiff named J. J. Watt. He is huge just like Liam and he runs directly to Dory who hugs him happily. As Liam frees himself from Meemaw's welcoming embrace I can hear his bag landing on the floor. A minute later he is already in the kitchen. He winks at Dory who is still busy with J.J., says hello to my Mom and starts to look for cookies or ice cream in the fridge before turning to me.

" What's up, buddy? " he asks with his mouth full.

" I'm fine thanks. "

" Good to hear. I'd like to pay a visit in summer. Only if you're okay with that too, Aunt Amy…" Then he starts whispering but still everyone can hear his words. " I've heard that the girls in California are beautiful and easy. "

Liam is the son of my Dad's sister, Aunt Missy, so he is my cousin. He is only twelve but he seems older. He lives in Texas and visits Meemaw in Galveston really often so he is friendly with all the kids in the neighborhood. Now maybe with girls too. He is said to be kind of cool and if we weren't related I'm sure he would beat the crap out of me. He easily could, as he is really tall and plays football. But luckily we are related and Aunt Missy always encourages him to protect me and not to hurt me. We're not really friends and he hangs almost all the time with the other kids and is really not interested in the things I like, but it's okay. Sometimes he tried to invite me to hang out with them but it didn't really work out. And I tried to keep in touch with him when we got home from Texas and wrote him some emails, but he barely wrote back a sentence or two, so it didn't work out either, but I still like Liam. Sometimes I imagine what would happen if he would attend the same school as I am and how he could handle all my bullies and I'd be popular or at least left alone finally, if I'd be friends with a football player. It's really silly and embarassing considering he lives 1630 miles away in Beaumont.

After he eats he is gone to meet the other kids. Dory decides to go with her as she can't leave that poor dog alone. In the next weeks she will be begging for a dog, I guarantee it.

I stay at home in Dad's room reading an old comic book. I'm in quite a good mood, the best I've had in weeks or probably months. I just had breakfast and I'm not hungry, but I decide to go back downstairs to get some more cocoa, to make my morning more pleasurable.

Mom and Meemaw are there too, talking. I can hear them from the stairs as the door is open.

" So my son is still not over that big prize of yours, is he? "

I can't believe that. Mom and Dad's conflict even reaches to the East Coast.

" He works really hard. His research is amazing. " Mom answers diplomatically.

I don't know why am I listening. Maybe it's because of my scientific curiousity.

" You can tell me, Amy. I know my son. And I pray for him everyday. "

" Well, we have our difficulties. "

" Everyone does, but it seems maybe more than that. "

" Mary, I really appreciate your kindness, but I can't imagine how you could help or why would you want to hear any details. "

" I've already helped you once. I don't know if you still remember it. "

" I do. And thank you. But I don't think reversed psychology would work again. I mean we were just friends back then. "

" Friends… All I've heard for years was that you two are just friends then that you are a couple but it's nothing like that. My son told me for a million times that you two only have the relationship of the mind. The next thing I heard was that you're pregnant. "

Wow, that's news. I mean Meemaw didn't know my parents intentions about starting a family? That's strange.

" Well, that was clearly unexpected. "

Unexpected? Was Mom pregnant before me? What happened to that? For a moment I feel like my life turned into a really bad, old cliché movie, where I accidentally figure out I have a sister or a brother and in the end we'll find each other.

" Sure. It was a surprise, but it still turned out to be a great blessing. "

Blessing? What could my sister or brother be doing? Meemaw knows her or him? This is weird.

" Yeah, he is a good kid. Still got a lot of troubles at school. " Mom says.

Wait. Are they talking about me?

" At least now he looks happy here. I hope he went out with Liam and Dory. But I didn't want to talk about him. I wanted to talk about you and Sheldon. "

They are talking about me! That's weird. It takes time to process even to a mind as fascinating as mine. So I was the unexpected surprise. And now being a surprise surprises me, like it's a surprise-ception.

After my first shock I realize it's not that much a surprise at all. I mean maybe I would have figured it out anyway some years later. I'm just eight, but my parents are clearly not the kind of people who fall in love and want to have kids. It still hurts a little somewhere.

Liam and Dory come home for lunch. I usually love whatever Meemaw cooks but now I don't really feel like eating at all. Liam notices it and maybe because of that he asks me to walk J.J. with him in the afternoon.

I barely speak a word as we reach the Galveston beach. It's kind of windy and I'm almost cold wearing jeans and a simple T-shirt. Liam talks a lot about his school and about football, but when he lets J.J. into the water and we stand in the almost empty shore he starts to ask questions.

" So what's bothering you? "

" Nothing. Just my parents. Guess what, they never even wanted to have me. School's bad too. My classmates just happen to dislike me. "

I don't know why am I telling all this to him. It doesn't makes sense. He can't help me.

" Look, Nick. I've heard your parents story from my Mommy. And I'm totally sure that they always wanted you. "

" Well, yet they didn't. "

" It doesn't matter, does it? They want you now. "

" I guess. "

" The other part… Well I try to explain what I've heard. The point is that people like you, you know really smart ones have problems at school. But they gonna be happy when they find people like them. Meemaw told me something like that, you know, that it happened to your parents too, they got happy as adults when they found each other. "

" They don't seem happy now. "

" I don't know how to answer that. The point is, you should live your own life. Hang out with people. And don't care that much. At all. " he says and we watch how J.J. shakes off the water.

Maybe he's right.

2017

"The beach looks amazing. " Amy said. They were standing on a deserted part of the Galvestone beach, standing on a cliff, looking at the people sunbathing and swimming a mile away. The air was warm and filled the air of the ocean.

"I know. That's why I wanted it to be here. Are you sure, you're okay with this? " Sheldon asked smiling.

"I am. I'm really greatful for you mother. Without her I could never organise all this. "

"Don't you feel sorry that we have to do it in church too? " he asked with a little smile.

"No, it's fine. I really don't mind it. "

"Well, see you soon. I can't wait. From now on whenever I go home my beautiful wife will wait for me with my amazing son."

Amy gave him a smile as he kissed her forehead.

" See you soon too. "

...

"Oh my God, Ames, you look…." Penny said as she stepped into the hotelroom and looked at Amy.

" So different. " Bernadette finished her sentence.

Amy was wearing a white long empire style wedding dress with lace-sleeves.

"Thanks guys. " she said blushing.

"Nervous? " Penny asked.

"Only a little. "

"Then what's wrong? You don't seem that excited. " Penny took a lipstick out of her purse and started to repaint her own mouth standing in front of the mirror

"No, no. I am excited. Really. " Amy tried to hide how insecure she was.

"Sweetie? " Penny asked back.

"Sheldon just said he awaits the moment when he arrives home from work to his beautiful son and his beautiful wife. " Amy finally said sitting down on the bedside.

"Ugh. " Bernadette bited her lips.

"I don't get this one. Why is it a problem? " Penny asked still busy with her lipstick.

"I don't know. It's not really a problem. It's sweet. He is really kind to me and he is the love of my life and I'm marrying him today. "

"Amy! " Bernadette shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, I maybe had a silly little thought…" Amy was looking at the carpet.

"Amy? " Penny dropped her lipstick and turned to her.

"I love him I really do and I've been waiting for this moment literally my entire life, so I'm happy, sure"

"But? " Bernadette asked.

"I don't want to be referred to as a beautiful wife someone wants to come home to. I always thought that that's everything I've ever wanted. But it's not. I'm a scientist. I'm still smart. And I guess I miss working… A little. I know Nick needs me more and…"

" Amy, that's not true. I went back to work half a year ago. If that's what you want, you can have it. " Bernadette tried to console her.

" Yes, but Howard stayed home with Debbie. "

" Yeah. But he goes back to work too in September. You could do the same. "

" But Nick needs me. He's different. He's like us. He'll hate the daycare and they won't be able to improve his skills like I could. "

" He has to learn that too. How to be around people. " Penny told that.

" Yes, but Sheldon is happy with me home. Happy with our schedule. Happy to be the man. It must have been because of this. I mean it's a traditional Texan manly man thing. Plus her Mom had never worked while he was a child, at all. As her wife I want to make him happy. "

" Amy, you are not Mary. Sheldon knows that. " Bernadette stated.

" I know. I know it's silly. "

" No, it's not. " Penn added.

" Maybe it's not, but it doesn't matter. I'm about to marry the love of my life. No matter any kind of little discomfort it is worth it a million times.

Bernadette and Penny shared a worried look.

….

" So our first night as husband and wife. " Sheldon started slowly back in the hotel room somewhat after midnight.

" Yes. Any plans for tonight? " Amy asked playfully.

" Well there's this tradition of socially approved coitus. "

" Sounds fascinating. " she smiled. "Can I ask you a question? "

" You just did. " he said as he loosened his tie sitting on the bed.

" Sheldon. "

" My wife can ask me whatever she wants. " he smiled at her

" I was thinking... About Nick and daycare and work…" Amy didn't look Sheldon in the eye.

" Sounds like a lot of different topics. Is there a connection between them? " he asked.

" Yes, there is. If Nick goes to the daycare, then I can go back to work. "

" Is that what you want? " Sheldon sounded surprised.

" Maybe. " she admitted finally.

" Then you should do it. Maybe wait a couple of months. By that time he will be able to speak and use a potty. He is a really well-developed child. "

" That's actually reasonable. Thank you for advice"

" Neurobiology should thank me for giving it its best scientist back. " he said.

" Oh I'm sure neurobiology is already grateful for that. That's why you have that big, sexy brain of yours. " she gently stroke his back.

" Maybe. Or because the aliens gave me this intellect to change how we see how the universe is working and with that knowledge we can travel to them through time and dimension so they can give me my big brain again. It's a circle solving the time-traveling paradoxon. "

" I know. How about that socially-approved coitus, you were talking about earlier? " she asked giving a kiss on his neck.

" Well, I guess it's a non-optional social convention. " he agreed kissing her back on the lips.

" It kind of is. " she whispered.

" Then there is nothing we can do but follow the tradition…"


	15. Chapter 15

**I'd like to thank my patient readers with this update :) I'm really glad you stayed with me. I know that I make my main characters suffer a lot but I have the whole plotline planned and partly written so don't forget about me. I plan updating next week. And I still love your reviews ;)**

2024

The week in Texas goes by fast and it's the best week I've ever had for months. Liam is totally fun. We spend a lot of time with J.J walking him, teaching him to sit and lay down and feeling ashamed. That last one is really funny as J.J. is not really feeling shame but he puts his paws in front of his face. It's funny. Sometimes Dory joins us too and we have amazing home-cooked meals five times a day. And of course we go to the church too, but it is just one time and Meemaw makes cookies after that so it is kind of worth it. Mom seemes a little sad but at least she's calm too. That goes away as we arrive home.

Dad comes to pick us up at the airport. As we see him, Dory runs into his arms and he lifts her up. When he puts Dory down finally after getting a lot of kisses on the cheeks from her, he turns to me and runs his finger through my hair. Then he turns to Mom and I can't help but notice that they greet each other with a slight nod and nothing else. Then nothing bad happens on the way home because Dad is asking us about Texas and Dory tells him every small detail with great joy. Dad gets super excited when she tells him finally that Meemaw packed us some food. As I listen to them I look out on the window and wonder why have I come back here.

Dinner at home consists of what Meemaw packed, so it's delicious and we eat quite happily. For a brief moment everything seems normal.

"How did your research go with the guys? " Mom asks Dad. She tries to be nice but science results are a dangerous topic.

" It went kind of well. " Dad says. " I hope we made actual progress. "

" I'm happy to hear that and looking forward to read it. I'm sure it's brilliant. " Mom compliments him with a slight smile.

" Amy, I don't need your pity. We all know that it's not a breakthrough. " He shakes his head looking very tired.

" Sheldon. I don't pity you. I'm proud of you. " Mom says that with a pretty serious face.

" Sure you are. Add Bazinga to that. " Dad just sounds so bitter.

" Sheldon, you are being really unfair. Please, I know it's hard for you to accept that … " Mom doesn't finish this sentence but bites her lips instead.

" To accept what? " he aks.

" Please stop this. We just got home. " Mom looks at him apologetic.

" To accept what? " Dad repeats it. The tension is unbelievable. Dory is almost shaking.

" Sheldon, please. I didn't mean that. " Mom almost begs him now.

" No. You know how I feel about closure. To accept what? " Dad repeats the question again now really loudly.

" To accept that she is more successful than you are. " I feel how the words just leave my mouth.

" Nick! " Mom looks surprised and angry.

" What? It's true. And we all know you were thinking the same. " I say. I really don't get it why they don't understand.

" Thank you Amy that you raise our kids to believe that their father is a failure. Actually I was being sarcastic this time. I'm not grateful for that at all. " Dad says.

" I don't raise our kids that way. But even if I did, at least I do raise them somehow. You spent your fall break watching dumb science fiction and playing online games and being with the guys doing some research, while I spent mine watching our kids and your nephew with your mother. " Mom says as she stands up and leaves the table.

Dory looks scared and she eats three bites and runs upstairs to her room.

So it's just me and Dad, and we eat in silence without even looking at each other and it's actually okay for us.

After coming home from Texas school also seems like the hell it has always been. Debbie laughs at me a lot, and I'm lonely, I usually draw on classes some cool stuff like physics or architecture stuff or I read. It's like I'm not even there. Almost two days go by without anyone, not even teachers saying anything to me. Then we have a class with Mrs Rhodes who asks how all the "science stuff" is going and I smile politely and explain a simple research to her. She is okay compared to the others but she still has a victorious smile going away, because she is proud she could talk to me. Let me tell you a secret: anyone could talk to me if they would want to.

On Thursday Debbie hits my head with a ball in sports class but she tells that it was only an accident and she is really sorry. My head hurts but there is no physical sign of it so everyone believes Debbie and no one really cares. I'm so pissed at the whole school and at my whole life that I don't go to the school counselor's appointment. Then she calls Mom of course and after Mom and Dad finish blaming each other (which takes three and a half hours), I'm in trouble all over again. I tried to tell Mom I forgot it, but eidetic memory isn't the best when you want to make excuses.

Next evening Dory comes to my room and tries to talk to me too. I think she is here as Mom's embassador but instead asking me to apologize she is rather asking me what do I know about Mom and Dad. She looks really scared. Normally I'd tell her to leave and that I hate her, because she never ever gets punished and she is always on Debbie's side and I'm stuck here without anything fun, but now I feel sorry for her, so I don't send her away.

" Dory, it's okay. They are just fighting all the time. "

" I know. I hate it. But this is something worse now, isn't it? " she asks. I pretend it's no big deal.

" I don't know. Maybe it is. "

" How did you notice it? " she asks.

" Well, you don't remember because you were really little then, but they were really different… When we lived on Los Robles… Everything was different. " I say softly and I try really hard not to cry. Dory probably doesn't even understand what I'm talking about. Mom and Dad have always had strong and a lot of times different opinions on life, but it was not fighting. They were just teasing each other. When I was Dory's age I looked at them and I wanted to be just like them and I hated when I felt excluded, because I was too little. I wanted to be between them all the time listening to them talking about that lot of smart stuff. But I couldn't, because it was like if there was a joke only the two of them understood. Now I do everything I can, not to get in between them, although I always happen to end up there, but it's not funny or desired anymore. It's really bad actually and I always end up being punished.

Dory looks up at the ceiling. She takes a deep breath. " Do you think they are going to divorce? "

I don't know how to answer that. If I were honest I would say yes. And I would also say that sometimes I wish them to divorce finally. I mean really, it would be better for everyone. But I doubt Dory would want to hear that.

" I don't know. Maybe. But probably not. "

" Do I have to live with Daddy if they do? " she asks.

" I don't think so. Why? I thought you would have wanted to live with him. He lets you do basically anything. You're the only one who never bothers him. I'm the one who gets in trouble all the time and both of them are this strict to me. " My half-empty room illustrates my situation but Dory just shakes her head.

" Nick, what if we get separated? "

" Come on. Why do you think it's a possibility? "

" Rhiannon. You know, from preschool. Her parents divorced and she lives with her Mom while her sister lives now with his Dad. "

" But that's Rhiannon's family not ours. You shouldn't worry about that. Plus if you get old enough you get to choose where you want to live. "

" That's a long time. Anyway Nick, you're older. If you get asked… I just wanted you to know that I hope you choose wherever I have to live. I want to live where you live. " she tells me.

I'm totally in shock.

" Dory, you shouldn't worry about this. "

" Just promise me. You know. Just in case. "

" It's totally nonsense and I'm not old enough either. "

" Please, Nick. Just promise that if it's up to you, you choose to live with me. "

" Fine, I'll promise. "

She smiles and runs back to her own room before Mom or Dad would notice she is still up after her bedtime.

Dory is just like this. When she is awful for weeks and I feel like I can't even stand her, she does something like this and makes me feel touched even if I would never admit it. Then I think about her like she is a little angel and then she starts acting mean again. I try to keep this knowledge about my sister in my mind but this conversation stays with me and it keeps popping upin my head from time to time in the next few days.

2018

" Thank God he finally fell asleep. He is turning two this year but his questions... He asked me about the periodic table. " Amy said finally sitting down on the couch.

" Yeah. They grow up so fast. " Sheldon nodded.

" They actually do. Especially the little geniouses " she said.

" Amy… I've been thinking about this ever since the wedding. I don't know how to tell you…"

" You know you can tell me anything. After your storage place. " she grabbed his hand.

" Yes. So I've been thinking and I think I want an other one too. "

" An other storage place? Why?" Amyl looked puzzled.

" No. An other baby. "

Amy opened her mouth.

" Wow, that's… That's news. " Amy felt her stomach flip. She was thinking about the same too, but honestly she thought it would be too soon. At least too soon for her.

" I know. But having a baby felt like amazing. I want to feel that again. " Sheldon said.

" I honestly don't know how to react to that. " Amy was still surprised. Sure Sheldon loved his son, and was a great father but he was freaking out at first and he had a lot of smaller freakouts even after that

" Well, be happy about it? "

" I… I am, I just… I went back to work only three months ago. " she said. She felt like this was totally crazy.

" I know, and I don't want to pressure you, but we are not getting any younger. "

" True. But are you sure you want another baby? I mean there were hard times. "

" I know. Amy, don't you want an other child? " he asked.

" Umm… " It was a hard question. She wanted another child just the timing seemed wrong.

" It would do good for Nick. To grow up with a brother or a sister. "

" I know that. "

" Maybe we should give it a chance…" Sheldon kissed her gently on the lips.

" Do you mean right now? " she asked then kissed him back.

" Why not? Nick's finally asleep. "

" I'd just like to make you remember that last time we pretty much succeeded concieving at the first time. Literally the first time. "

" You don't have to make me remember, I do. Eidetic memory. I guess Nick will have the same. " He kissed her again with much more passionately.

" You just want an excuse to do it. "

" No. I want a baby. But it has certain benefits. "

" Maybe…" Amy said with a little insecurity but Sheldon's mouth covered her and his presence faded her further worries away.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, I know, it's been a long time. A really long time. But I didn't forget about this story, and I promise you, a lot is already written, so hopefully I'll update next time a lot faster. I'm really terribly sorry again, but my real life is really complicated and busy. I'm sending huge thanks to my faithful readers who waited this long.**

2024

Next weekend we're about to go to some science conference to Portland, and we are about to spend there three extra days. These are huge and amazing news because this means no school for me. Luckily, my parent's friends are not coming, only Leonard will drop by but he'll only spend a day there.

I love to travel, but I prefer trains or buses where you can sit beside the window and watch, not planes, but Mom decided to go with a plane. Dad had the same disappointment as me, as he adores trains really much. So no school counselor and no teachers for a little while and after that winter break is coming soon enough. I try to be enthusiastic but at home it's not that good. Mom and Dad are mostly silent with each other lately but I can see it in their eyes how angry they look at each other.

So I still hate my life, but I'm excited about Portland as I've never been there before. I like cities pretty much, actually I'm kind of interested in architecture, which is totally lame and not healthy for my age but I really love tall buildings. I'd really love to go to New York once, but unfortunately we only travel when there is a conference and there was no big enough science conference in New York in the past few years.

The day we leave, in California it is kind of cold and when we arrive in Portland it is even a lot colder and it's raining. So no sightseeing for me which makes me kind of gloomy. Dory is really a handful as she keeps nagging Mom and Dad that she left her toy unicorn home and she won't be able to sleep without a toy animal. Mom and Dad share a worried look as I really can get angry by my sister's hissy, so they decide that for the peace they better go and buy her a toy somewhere. While Mom and Dory go shopping I stay with Dad who will check in at the hotel. They ask me whether I want to go shopping with them or do I need anything, but I just shake my head. I feel extremely tired from the flight and from the bad weather. I stand behind Dad as he is filling out the forms. Next to us stands an old, bald man.

" You're welcome Mr Cooper. " the receptionist hands over the keys.

" Thank you. "

The bald guy turns to Dad.

" Excuse me, but did I hear that right? Is your name Cooper? "

" Yes indeed. Dr Sheldon Cooper. " Dad offers his hand. And let me introduce you my son, Nicholas Cooper. " he says. I shake the bald guys hand.

" Dr Weston Barnet. It's a pleasure to meet you. " he said enthusiastically.

" Thank you. You must be one of the people who are as amused by my research about the dark matter as I am. "

" Oh, actually I was just hoping that since you're here maybe I can meet Amy Farrah Cooper. Are you relatives, aren't you? "

I literally can hear the glass shattering. Dad takes a deep breath.

" We are. "

" Well, maybe I can bump into her sometimes. I wish she would read my article. "

" Good. " Dad says looking away over the bald guy's head, but he didn't seem to get that it's really time to shut up.

" You must be really proud of her. It could be great to have a brilliant sister like her. "

Dad frozes again.

" She is not my sister. She is my wife. "

" Ough. " The man seems disappointed, then he looks at me and now he almost stares.

" Then you're her son? "

" I am. " I answer.

" You look like her a lot. I mean I've never met her, only watched her lectures online. I live in Maine. Other side of our country. But you do really look like her. "

I shrug my shoulders.

" Mr Cooper, it was really nice meeting you two. You son looks like a really intelligent boy, he must have inherited his mothers abilities. You must be really proud of them. "

" Excuse me, but now are you implying that even my eight year old boy is smarter than me just because of her mother? I told you two minutes ago that I'm researching the dark matter, while you insist that the only thing I can ever do in my life is feeling proud of my family. "

" Mr, Cooper, you're misunderstanding me. I was just saying…"

Than in the worst moment ever Mom steps into the hallway with Dory. My sister is holding a giant toy beaver, which is the mascot of Oregon. Oregon was the topic of our last Fun with flags episode. Weston Whomever stops the sentence as he stares at my Mom. Mom happily turns to us.

" Have you two succeeded checking in? "

Dad doesn't even answer but I nod, then Mom realizes the other man standing with us.

" Dr Amy Farrah Cooper. Nice to meet you. I see you've met my husband and my son. "

" It's such a great pleasure to meet you Dr Cooper. I'm amazed by your work. I was hoping I would meet you. I was really happy when you've got the Nobel, you truly deserved it. "

" Thanks. " Mom said with a shy smile than gives a worried look toward Dad.

" I was hoping maybe you could read one of my studies, it would mean a lot… I'm Dr Weston Barnet from University of Maine, my field is biology. "

" Maybe I'll go upstairs with the kids. Room 418. We should start to unpack. " Dad says before Mom could answer.

Mom quietly nods, and we can hear as we are going towards the elevator that Weston is still talking to her.

We have two rooms, one opening from the other, both with one king size bed and only one bathroom. Dory and I get the bedroom inside. As we go in I jump on the bed and stay there lying. I'm pretty tired. Menwhile Dory unpacks her toys, the litte plastic ones and introduce Carl von Linné, the new beaver to them.

Ten minutes pass when Mom finally arrives. Dad closes the door between our rooms, I'M sure he has some comments about Dr Weston Barnet that he doesn't want us to hear. Well too bad, because Dory drops Carl von Linné and she is all over the keyhole. I know that maybe we really shouldn't hear them, but I can't stay on the bed but walk next to Dory and put my ear on the door.

" I hope you had a nice chat with Dr Barnet. Bazinga. Actually I don't. I think this was really stupid and it was embarrassing that you even considered paying attention to a bootlicker like him. " Dad starts.

" Sheldon! This is really rude of you. And yes, actually I did have a nice chat with him. He invited me to have lunch with him tomorrow. He actually invited you and the kids too. "

" Well, I clearly won't go. "

" Fine. Then please watch the kids so we could talk about our fields. "

" Amy can't you see that you're being ridiculous? "

" You shouldn't be jealous. " Mom answers still calmly.

" Jealous? Why do you think I'm jealous? I don't need reassurance from lesser minds, that my work is great. Lesser minds don't even understand my work. And I'm fine with it and I love it and I know it's brilliant even if I don't have fans or prizes. "

Dad was kind of loud, this one we could hear even from the other side of the room.

" Sheldon, I was not assuming that you were being jealous about that. " Mom says and she sounds just disappointed.

" You know, that I remember everything. Clearly I do remember you saying I was jealous two minutes ago. So please don't lie to me. "

" I'm not. And I wasn't thinking that it's my Nobel Prize that bothers you again. I actually thought for a minute that your wife having a lunch with an other man bothers you. You know, I'm not just a scientist, or the mother of your kids. And my life isn't about a prize. Yours is. "

Mom opens our door. She clearly thinks this conversation is over. Me and Dory jump to the bed, but Mom still recognizes us and shakes her head disapproving us. Then she unpacks my stuff and helps us to get ready. We're having dinner in the hotel's restaurant. We barely talk.

The rest of our trip is kind of cold. Cold because the weather and definitely cold in our family. Mom actually has that lunch with that bald guy. Dad takes us to the Oregon Museum of Science and Industry instead. They only let me play the activities designed for children, which are really really easy so boring but Dory enjoys a few of them at least.

And otherwise we are sitting in the hotel or at a conference. Dad's lecture is quite amazing, but he hates his audience which kind of ruins everything. I have a few questions to him after that and he is trying to anwer me patiently, but he is really upset.

Mom is nothing better. I feel so bored and locked up with them that I almost miss school. At least I definitely miss my own room, where I can hide and have fun if I want to. And I kind of miss Justin too. So when finally on our last day we pack the bags and leave Oregon as rainy as we arrived I kind of feel relieved.

2022

" Hello, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Welcome to the Coopers Present: Fun with Flags. " Sheldon was sitting on the couch on his spot smiling to the camera.

" And I'm Nick Cooper. Today we are going to get to know the flags of Native American Tribes. " Six year old Nick was sitting next to Sheldon, looking at his father for approval. Sheldon nodded.

" The first flag we are going to see today is the flag of the Arapaho. " Sheldon continued talking.

" The Arapaho lives in The Wind River Reservation which is located in northwestern Wyoming. Their flag dates back to the 1940s, and it was contructed mainly because Worl War II. " Nick added.

"And now let's see the actual flag. "

Amy walked in holding one corner of a flag. The other corner was in a little girl's arms dressed as Pocahontas.

Sheldon smiled at her little daughter proudly. Nick was only grinning at her.

" So the flag of the Arapaho…" Sheldon started talking but he got interrupted by a phone ringing.

" Amy! I told you to mute it! "

" Sorry. I have to take this. " she said and went to the kitchen to take her call.

Sheldon went to the camera and turned it off, sighing. Then sat back and tapped with his feet impatiently.

Meanwhile Dory started to spin so she wrapped the flag around her. Sheldon couldn't concentrate on Amy talking but rather she unwrapped Dory who was laughing.

Amy put her phone down. She stepped into the living room with a surprised expression.

" Who did call you, Mom? " Nick asked.

Amy didn't answer just shook her head.

" Amy, what is it? Bad news? "

Amy shook her head again. She sat down on the couch next to Nick.

" Is it an adult thing? " Sheldon asked. Now he was curious.

" No. " Amy said and took Dory into her lap who was playing with the flag again. " The Norvegian Nobel Committee called. The thing is… I… I got the Nobel Prize. " she said finally. She was almost shaking.

Everyone became silent, even Dory. Some way, it was no surprise for Sheldon, her wife's latest research was amazing and it was nominated for the Nobel months ago. Some other ways it was more than strange. Her wife as a Nobel Prize winner scientist. He was wondering, how could she win a Nobel as she was barely working for three years in the last six years.

" Mom, then are we going to be wealthy? " Nick asked.

Amy giggled. " Well, no. But we can easily buy a house. "

" Then will I have a room on my own? " Nick sounded enthusiastic.

" Sure. " Amy was still giggling.

Sheldon still stayed silent. He really didn't know what to say. He knew he should say congratulation but didn't know how to react otherwise. Their life will change, that was obvious. They wanted to buy a house for a long time, as their apartment was too small to raise two children. But he loved living here. He's been living here for almost twenty years. And what will their friends say? Now he'll be the man whose wife is a Nobel-winner scientist. How can he live with that? Can he live with that? As thoughts were racing in his mind, he froze.

" I want a pink room. With pink walls. And a horse. Can I have it? " Dory asked.

" The pink room yes. A horse no. " Amy answered.

" Wow, Mom, really congrats to you. " Nick said looking confused to Sheldon.

" Thank you, Little Monkey. " Amy said giving him a kiss on his head. Sheldon didn't even seem to hear that, which otherwise would make him angry.

Amy looked at him suspiciously.

" Nick, would you mind going to your room with your sister, help her getting dressed. We are going to go somewhere to celebrate I guess. " she said to Nick and stood Dory to her own feet ont he ground.

Nick nodded then took Dory's hand and dragged her into their room. Sheldon was watching them. So Amy noticed.

Then she turned to Sheldon.

" Sheldon, is everything okay? "

" It is. Congratulations. " he said and grabbed Amy's hand and shook it.

Amy opened her mouth.

" Sheldon? Was that a handshake? "

" It was. It is socially acceptable when saying congratulations. "

" Sheldon, I'm your wife. "

" I know. " he said. He really didn't know what Amy was expecting from him, but whatever her expectations were, he couldn't live up to them.

" I know this is a lot and it's hard and it brings some changes…" she started.

Sheldon nodded.

" And I know this is hard for you. "

Sheldon didn't say anything.

" Please, Sheldon… "

" I already said congratulations. I don't know what else I'm supposed to say. "

Amy bit her lips. " You know, this is the biggest scientific achievement of my whole life. And I want to feel myself happy about it. At least a little. "

" Then go, feel it. I'm not thwarting you. " he said.

" Maybe I want you to feel happy too. And join us for dinner. " Amy sat closer to her slightly caressing his hand.

Sheldon shook her hand off of him. " Amy, I'm proud of you. And I gladly have dinner with my family anytime. But you can't tell me how to feel. "

Amy was opening her mouth to answer that but Nick and Dory stepped into the room. Sheldon felt relieved that he could drop this conversation. He felt like, maybe he won't ever want to get back to this conversation at all.


	17. Chapter 17

**You reviews made me want to write more, so here it is, Chapter 17, one hard chapter to write. :) In this chapter and from now on there aren't flashbacks, everything takes place somewhere around the end of 2024, but the chapters are still split into two parts, as we still have Nick as our first person singular, present timed POV character and we still have Amy and Sheldon as third person singular POV characters.**

 _2024 Nick_

Finally December comes and with it the hope for Christmas break. I love Christmas. Meemaw often visits us and cooks incredible food. And it's no school. I don't even hope that Mom and Dad will get along, but at least I get to be home, playing and eating cookies.

Christmas would be a lot better with snow, but here in Los Angeles it never really snows. I've only seen snow once, when we were spending a weekend in the Big Bear Mountains. I was only five and I really enjoyed it, but my Californian Mom and Texan Dad were complaining a lot about the cold.

Lately my life consists of waiting for some school break, which always turns out wrong.

I often dream about running away like for forever. There's so much in this world and I feel like, I'm getting the worst of it. Okay, I may not be starving or something like that and I'm not living in a mobile home, but maybe even people who do are a lot happier than me. Plus I think mobile homes look cool. We were once in Louisiana with my family (of course on a conference) and I wanted to see a park full of trailers so much, but my parents wouldn't let me go. If I could travel alone I'd definitely go and see a mobile home park for myself, to find out whether they look the same as in movies and whether the people are happier than me really or not.

I spend my day at school daydreaming about places. Mom and Dad and their friends gave me a ton of articles to read as usual but I don't feel like interested anymore. I mean science is cool, but science people seem really not cool at all.

Debbie is still torturing me whenever she has the occasion to do so. I try not to care. I still have to go to the school counselor, and it's still boring, but I'm waiting for it everytime, because at least it's different from being in class.

Today's biggest invention in picking up on me is, that Debbie's parents told her that my father was called in school Smelly Pooper instead of Shelly Cooper, so now I'm Nick Cooper, a Thick Pooper. So it's not even original, but they think it's hilarious.

So I almost feel a little happiness walking out of class to the counselor's appointment.

She smiles widely when I step into her room, but that's a fake smile, I guess. I guess she has to smile at everyone like this. It looks like a really bad job to me, what she does.

She asks questions about school, my grades ( ridiculous question, I always got A-s if it's a test, and I always got F's for my behavior and work at class.) and about how I'm dealing with my bullies. I tell her the Thick Pooper thing, I guess she'll be happy that I told her anything.

She looks really serious and I can see that even she feels sorry for me.

" It's okay, Mrs Samuels. " I say.

" Nick, you have to learn how to defend yourself. "

" Mrs Samuels, I don't care about them. They always told me not to care about them. " I say. I regret telling her anything.

" They? You mean your parents? "

" Yes. "

" Well, I really think they want what's best for you. Still I think that you're protecting yourself by not caring. But you could do a lot more. You could avoid all this and maybe have friends. "

I shake my head.

" I don't need friends. "

She sighs. " People don't have friends because they need them. People have friends because it's good to have friends. "

I shrug my shoulders.

" Sou you don't want to talk about all this. "

" I don't. "

" What about your family? You barely talk about them. "

" You've met my parents, Mrs Samuels. Well, they are my parents. I also have a sister. She's in preschool. "

" I feel like, something else is going on. " she says.

Usually she lets me drop the subjects more easily. Mabye she also ran out of patience when it comes to me. But it's really annoying.

" That's none of your business. " I murmure.

" Nick…" she starts and she waits until I look at her in the eye. She is clearly angry at me but she tries to hide it. " I'm here to help. But if you think so, maybe you should go back to your class. "

" I will. " I say. I'm the kid who makes his own psychologist angry. I think that's an achievement.

" I hope you'll be in a better mood next time. " Mrs Samuels says with her usual forced smile before locking the door.

I clearly don't want to go to class, but I have no other choice. At least I got away with Mrs Samuels without calling my parents. I don't think I can get lucky twice a day, so no ditching class for me.

The rest of the day goes boring and sleepy. I'm yawning as I walk through the parking lot at the end of the day. But instead of Mom or Dad I see Aunt Penny's car and Aunt Penny in it. Justin is sitting in the front and Dory in the back with little Chloe. I climb between the girls.

I'm really worried. Where's Mom and Dad? Is it possible that something happened to them? Dory smiles at me.

" Hi. " Aunt Penny says.

" Where's Mom and Dad? "

" They are working on some science thingy together. Amy asked me to watch you guys today. She packed you a bag, so you'll sleep at our place. You both can sleep in Justin's room. Leonard will bring you to school tomorrow. Amy also told that she will call you in the evening. Okay? "

" Sure. " So Mom and Dad are all right. And I get to play with Justin and be around Aunt Penny. I can't believe that something good happened to me.

 _2024 Amy and Sheldon_

" Now let me see that math problem of yours. " Sheldon said pulling in a whiteboard into the living room. Amy sat on the sofa looking at her palm, twisting her ring on her finger. She took a deep breath.

" There's no math problem at all. I just wanted to talk to you. "

Sheldon felt surprised. That was really unlike Amy.

" And that's why you asked Leonard and Penny to watch our kids tonight? "

" Yes. " she said.

" Sounds quite irrational. What do you want to talk about? "

" Our relationship. "

Of course, Sheldon tought.

" Fine. Let's get it over with. " he said still standing next to the whiteboard.

" You might want to sit down. "

" I don't. I hope we could finish quite quickly. I mean I could use the time working on my field instead at least. " he said. Amy was really unfair and irrational lately. He wanted to avoid this conversation, as it was holding nothing for him but getting criticized. He was still holding the whiteborad pen in his left hand which he squeezed strongly.

" Sheldon, please. " Her voice was trembling.

" Amy I didn't make any comments on how you decieved me and tricked me into this talking thing, so please try to appreciate that. "

" Okay. "

" Will you finally tell me what aspects of our relationship are you unsatisfied with and what behaviours shall I alter in your opinion? If you have a list, you should just gave it to me and I'll email my answers back overnight. After that we could negotiate further if you insist that it's still neccesary."

He tried to minimze any hints of emotions in his voice. He knew this would make Amy upset easily and now that was exactly what he wanted. How could she not realize how humiliating this was for him? Couldn't she understand his need for control? How could she overpower him so easily without showing any empathy? How could she force him into situations and talks as if he was a child?

" Sheldon are you sure that you want to talk in that manner to me? " she asked crossing her arms.

" I think I expressed myself precisely. " he still sounded cold and he kind of liked how angry he could make her. He had totally enough. Now she didn't have the excuse, not to fight in front of the kids. If that's what she wants, she gets it.

" Okay. " she said. She sounded angry and maybe a litte insecure.

" Does the whole conversation consist of you repeating the word okay? Because if it is, then maybe my presence is redundant. "

Amy shook her head.

" So, then let's do this. I'd just like to inform you that I didn't plan to make suggestions about how to alter your behaviours. If you don't mind using your words: I'd rather want to alter the paradigm of our relationship. "

" As we are already married and have children together I don't know about any possibilities how to make any more commitment. "

" I don't want to make any more commitment. I'd like to have the exact opposite of commitment. "

" So that's it. It was predictable in a way. In an other way it's still surprising. She looks at me like she was curious with wide eyes, like she still wants some kind of an answer. I can't believe that. " Those were the only thoughts that ran through Sheldon's mind before he decided to stick to his original plan: pretending not to really care.

" You just had a problem with my language and here you are using oblique words. If you want to make sure I understand your intentions, you should make a clear statement about your wishes. " he said.

Do you dare?

Amy gulped.

" Fine. I want a divorce. Clear enough for you? "

So she does dare.

" It is. " he answered automatically.

" Good. "

Silence fell between them. He didn't know how to react. Should he try to object to her, try to change her mind? He knew the answer as soon as he asked himself. He had no chance to change Amy's mind. He also knew that she was right. Their marriage failed. Now he was wondering why Amy wants this divorce now. They've had this rough patch for a while and it was definitely worse lately than ever, but could it be that she is seeing someone else? He was really curious about that, but he didn't want Amy to know that he actually cared.

" Have you told the kids? " he asked finally.

" No, of course not. I wanted to talk to you first. "

" Great. Any suggestions about our living conditions? "

" You own partly the house, but I'm planning on staying here, so I suggest to find a real-estate business both of us are okay with and ask them to estimate it's prize. After that I'd like to buy your part. So you should move out if you find an apartment that's suitable. "

An aparment. On my own. That just sounds strange. If she wants to stay in the house, sure she wants our children too. I won't be living with them either anymore…

" I will. Any thoughts on child custody? "

" Yes. I want them to live here with me. I'm okay with joint custody as long as you promise they can live here. I want them to have a permanent home. But you can visit anytime or meet them. If you find a place they can sleep there on the weekends and you could have half of each school vacation. "

" Sounds fair. " he said.

" I know. I already spoke to a lawyer. I'll email you my petition for divorce tonight, and you can discuss it with your lawyer so we can make a few alterations if we both agree, before sending it in. I want a quick and peaceful procedure. "

So she already talked to a lawyer. This is real. She is serious. On one hand it was rational but on the other it all sounded like madness. Amy wanting a divorce? This was unbelievable for Sheldon.

" Reasonable. Do you plan on telling it Dory and Nick alone? " he asked.

" I'd prefer you to be there and do it together. I think we should get it over with tomorrow. I'll pick them up. We'll be home around five hopefully. "

" Tomorrow works for me. " he said. Why is this conversation this sterile? Is it normal? Basically they talked about everything in less than ten minutes. Why isn't Amy showing any feelings? Isn't she sad? Sheldon hated how bad he at was reading other people's facial expressions but mostly he could see how Amy felt. But not now.

" Good. "

" Yes. " he nodded. There was nothing left to say about the house or the kids. Was this the end of their fourteen years together? Just like this? Sure Sheldon loved talking in clear terms and agreeing upon things but was this really the way people got divorced?

After another long pause he cleared his throat.

" In that case I'm gonna go to the university to get some work done there. I have tons of it, so you know, probably I'm only gonna come home really late. " he said and grabbed the whiteboard and tried to push it back to the corridor. It got stuck on the edge of the carpet.

" Can I help you? "

Sheldon righted himself and looked at her in the eye.

" I think you have already done everything you could to help me. "

 **I know, I know… Still soo angsty. But I don't think it was a surprise…**

 **And the story is still not over. Not even close to the ending.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the amazing amount of reviews, you guys really spoil me, I don't deserve it, I made you wait so long. But not this time. I'm sick with the cold so I'm home and I can write.**

 _2024 Sheldon and Amy_

Amy and Bernadette were already sitting at a table with the menu in their hands. " Hi girls. I'm sorry, our little one is here, but I couldn't let her stay home alone. " Penny said walking into the restaurant with baby Maya in a carriage.

" It's fine. How are Nick and Dory? Was it easy to wake them up in the morning? " Amy asked.

" It was. But it was hard to make them go to bed. They are allright. " Penny assured.

" Weren't they suspicious? "

" Umm, not really. Nick seemed a little worried about you, but he calmed down when I told her, you just do science. So, Amy, how did it go? " Penny asked.

" Good. I guess. We mostly agreed on everything that matters. " she answered. She wanted to share with her friends what's going on, but it was easier telling this, looking at the menu than looking Penny in the eye.

" Oh my, did you? " Bernadette asked.

" Wow…. I mean… That's so sad. I'm sorry. " Penny answered.

" I just said that we agreed on everything. That's good news! " Amy said looking puzzled.

" But I always hoped that you'll work things out. I thought he'd change your mind about this. " Bernadette explained.

Amy was not ready for this. As she was looking to Penny's and Bernadette's face she saw the same disappointment she actually felt, but never wanted to say out loud.

Amy took a deep breath.

Penny bited her lips. " We're sorry. We didn't want to make you feel…"

" It's okay. " Amy said. " We all need time to get used to this situation. "

" Is there anything we can help you with? " Bernadette asked.

" Not really. But thanks. "

" Did he even try at least? " Penny asked.

Amy shook her head.

" Oh, honey…"

" Well, at least he made it easier. I guess I should be thankful for that. " she said. She was trying really hard to stay rational.

" And are you really thankful? " Bernadette asked.

Amy shook her head again. Now she was almost crying.

" Well, he hasn't been treating you well. We were really worried about you two. " Bernadette added.

" I know. I know that this was the only good choice. It's just hard. You know, I've always thought that him and me, that we are endgame. That we were meant to grow old together. But it's okay. It'll be. Now please change this topic and tell me about your life instead. "

After lunch with the girls she got back to her office to work. She was trying hard to focus. Somewhere around fifteen minutes later, when she was finally concentrating on her beloved monkey brains, her phone rang. It was Sheldon.

" Hi Sheldon. What's up? " she tried to sound normal.

" Umm, hi Amy. Everything's okay here. "

" Then why are you calling? Are you gonna be late? It would be important to get this over with today. " she told. She was nervous. She didn't plan talking to Sheldon now.

"No. I'm free after work and I'll go home around four p.m.. "

" Then why did you call? " She asked. She really wanted to hung up finally to get back to work. It was so hard that she wanted this to be over.

" I was just wondering, whether you had lunch already. And if not… Maybe we could go and grab lunch somewhere off campus… and talk a little. " He sounded insecure.

" Well, I just came back from lunch. I've had it with the girls. Sorry. Is it something about the kids what you want to talk about? "

" No. Actually no. "

Sheldon didn't say anything more, so she had to ask him again.

" Is it important? I'm kind of in the middle of something, but I'll stop if you think it can't wait. Or you could tell now in the phone. "

" No, it's fine. It's not that important. " he said.

" Okay, then see you in the afternoon. " she wanted to hung up.

" Amy… Are you sure you want to do this now? " he asked finally.

" I am. Why? "

" I don't know, I just thought, maybe we could wait a little to figure things out better…" He left the last part of the sentence hanging. Amy felt surprised and not just surprised, but those were feelings she couldn't act upon. At least not now. When she answered she tried to sound calm.

" I think I've waited enough. Is there anything I should be waiting for particularly? " she asked.

" I don't know…." Sheldon sighed and there was a long pause in the conversation again. " No. There isn't. "

" See you tonight. Goodybe Sheldon. "

" Goodbye Amy. " Amy hung up.

 _2024 Nick_

The evening by the Hofstadters goes away quickly. After another long schoolday, Mom is waiting for me in the car after school. Dory's already sitting in the back seat, eating ice cream. Mom barely lets us eat ice cream especially in the car. Did Dory just win a Nobel too, or what else could she achieve to get that permission? When I get in, Dory gives me a caramel flavoured ice cream. That's my favourite, so this whole ice cream thing is not about her. I barely mumble thanks before I start to eat it. It tastes like heaven. Mom asks me about my day but I only shrug my shoulders and keep eating. Mom's usually pretty good at driving, far better than Dad but tonight she misses a green light and has to back three times to get into the garage. It's weird.

And it gets a lot weirder as we arrive and Dad's already home sitting in the living room without his notebook or phone, looking at the carpet tapping with his feet. Now I am scared. Mom asks us to sit down, as we have something to talk about. What the hell? I knew I was right when I felt yesterday that something bad happened when I saw Aunt Penny at the school's parking lot. At least it's not my parents. Or maybe they are? Are they sick? Or did just somebody die? I really hope it's not Meemaw. Dory sits next to me on the couch, and Mom next to her. Dad stays on his place, in a chair next to us.

Dory and I share a worried look and she holds my hand. I'm flattered that Dory thinks about me as someone who could protect or console her, but I hate that anything happens, I have to be the smarter, older brother who doesn't have the right to be upset.

Mom takes a deep breath and she shares a worried look with Dad too. So it's big. I could have guessed it from the ice cream thing. I still pray that it's not Meemaw which is absolutely weird because I don't even believe in God.

" Well there's no good way to tell this. We decided to divorce. " Mom finally says.

At least Meemaw's still alive. That's a relief. On the other hand, I don't really know what does this mean for us. I look at Dory. She is shocked. Mom waits for us to say something probably.

" You. " Dad says breaking the silence before we could react.

" What? " Mom asks.

" You decided to divorce. " he says.

Mom opens her mouth and closes it. She shakes her head slowly, her eyes sparkling from tears and gives Dad a killer look. If we weren't here she would be shouting and crying at the same time, I'm sure.

" So where will we live? " I ask before they start arguing again.

" We will live here, and your Dad's gonna move out. "

" So it's not up to us to decide? "

" No, or at least not yet. Maybe when you're older. But you can visit your Dad whenever you want to, and he can come too and you could spend the weekends there. "

Mom bites her lips and looks at Dad. Dad nods. We all look at Dory who still hasn't spoken at all.

" I don't want you to divorce. " she says with tears in her eyes.

Mom got herself together, so someone else has to do the big emotional part. I guess I could cry too. But it doesn't seem worth it. If strong affections displayed could change their mind, they would have never even come this far. It was predictable in a way. And people get divorced all the time. It's not such a big deal.

" It's okay. We'll make this work. We still love you. We both love you. " Mom says and silently begs Dad for reassuring.

" Yes, of course we love you. " he says.

" But don't you love each other anymore? " Dory asks.

That's a bummer. Long pause again.

" I've done the most of the talking to this very point. Now I'm wondering whether you'd mind to answer this question, Sheldon. " Mom finally says.

Dad clears his throat.

" Look, as you know, our relationship with Mom always have been based on mutual admiration, shared interests and intellectual partnership. These factors are permanent. "

Mom's eyes are red and she wipes away a single tear as she wraps her arms around Dory who cries even harder.

Dad and I look at each other. It's like we're strangers in this big family drama, like we don't even belong here.

" But if those factors are permanent, then why are you breaking up? " Dory asks. It's a clearly stupid question. She knows exactly that Mom and Dad can't get along and fight all the time. I mean she is smart like everyone in this damned family but even if she wasn't smart, she lives here and it's really-really obvious.

" We have a lot of conflicts you know. Certain topics we don't agree on. " Mom caresses her forehead.

I still don't know what to do. I'm gonna miss Dad. It's really unfair that he has to leave while most of the problems are basically mine. The certain topics my parents never agree on, the conflicts… I think I'm playing a lead in at least 95 per cent of them.

The rest of the evening is horrible. Mom cooks and he invites Dad to eat with us, but he refuses to do so and orders a pizza instead which he eats in the living room. Pizza sounds and smells more amazing than anything Mom could cook. So Dory barely eats dinner and rans away after it to ask for a slice. I'm staying in the kitchen and offer my help to Mom to wash the dishes, because I know how much this hurts her and how much is it my fault. But Mom shakes her head, then hugs me tightly and sends me away to spend time with Dad. She doesn't say out loud but we both know, it's because Dad won't be around here for long time now. I should be the one not living here. I'll figure out how to run away.

 **So you've got another dose of heartbreak from me in this chapter, but I'm happy to inform you, that finally, we've hit emotionally the bottom now in every possible way, so things will keep going. Other good news is that the next chapter is ready so I'll upload it tomoroow or maybe after that. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_2024 Nick_

In the morning I wake up next to Mom and Dory. We all slept together in Mom and Dad's bed, which is from now on, I guess, only Mom's. Dad hasn't slept in it for a while I guess anyway. We go through our morning routine without a word.

Getting into school I go to my locker when I meet Debbie and her gang again. They are standing five lockers away from mine and they can't stop grinning. I guess I can say goodbye to my lunch money again, which is really unfair because I haven't got any money from my parents lately as I was being punished, but now in the morning Dad just gave me.

The corridor smells funny and it's even worse as I arrive to my locker. I open it and something disgusting spills on my face and on my shirt. I scream as I'm really frightened. Whatever it is it really smells bad. I should have known it better. Debbie and the guys laugh of course.

" Look little Nicki must have left some food in his locker. We all know what that means. " Debbie teases me.

I just stand there and have no idea what to do.

" Whoa that school counselor of yours must have done a good job. Don't you want to hit us anymore? Yell anymore? "

I know that this is really bad but now I feel like I'm about to cry. I feel the tears burning my eyes. Luckily, I can't believe I thought that it is lucky, but luckily my face is covered so no one can see my expression.

" Oh Nicki, it's so disgusting. "

" Yeah, so gross. "

" Your parents will need nose-clips to go near you. "

That last one really hurts especially now. I know this is the worst thing I can do but I start to sob loudly and tears are rolling down on my face. I sit down on the ground and cover my face with my hands. I expect someone to kick me. But nothing happens I just pathetically cry in front of my classmates on a school corridor. I can hear the schoolbell ringing. Great.

I refuse to open my eyes for minutes. No one touches me. When I finally do and look up I find the corridor empty except the small, blond girl looking at me with wide eyes, sitting face to face with me by the other wall. Debbie.

" What are you doing here? Is it funny? " I ask. I still can't stop crying.

" No, no, of course not. " she says. She seems surprised which is understandable. The last time I cried publicly was when I was about four. One of the first things my parents taught me was never ever to cry in front of your bullies.

" What are you doing here? Isn't this enough already? Go away and leave me, please. " I ask still crying.

" Nick… What's wrong? "

" Go away. " I beg her.

" Nick. Did something happen? "

" Something happen? I am covered with some disgusting shit you put into my locker, everyone hates me at school, everyone hates me at home, my parents are getting divorced and I know it's because of me, but guess what? That doesn't matter anymore because I'm gonna run away and no one will find me ever again. "

" Oh my God, Nick. Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy are getting divorced? That's bad. I'm sorry. "

" That's none of your business. I don't know why I told you. "

" Nick, you can't run away. "

" I can and I will. I already have a plan. You can't stop me. "

" Nick, that's stupid. You can't run away. " she says and offers me a tissue.

It's kind of humiliating but I can't see any other option to get rid of the stuff on my face so I accept it.

" Why do you pretend to care? You hate me. " I ask.

" I don't hate you. " she says quietly.

" What? "

" I don't hate you. "

" Come on, Deb, it's just the two of us now. No parents, no teachers. You don't have to act. You bully me ever since I can remember it. "

" I don't hate you, Nick. I just… I can't believe you can't see it. It's so annoying. Everyone adores you and treats you like you were special. You are the little boy genious, the child prodigy. You are the cute little version of your Dad's annoying things. Still nothing you do annoys anyone, but me. My parents are fans of you. Aunt Penny is head over heels for you. Even your sister thinks you are the most amazing damned thing on earth. She protects you behind your back all the time. And Justin? He just follows you like a puppy. Everyone is talking about you, about what you already know, how your skills keep improving. They keep guessing what career you'll choose. And they all want you to choose theirs. They are competing for your attention. No one really cares about me like that. Not even my own parents. Especially since Chloe was born…"

Now I am shocked. I just can't believe that. What is she talking about? Can't she see that this isn't good for me? Can't she see that no one treats me normal? That they are lingering on my mistakes? Can't she see that at school I'm either bullied or punished or bored and my home is literally a living hell? Not to mention my parents didn't even want to have me in the first place.

" Are you saying seriously that YOU are jealous of ME? "

" Maybe. Now ever since we are in school all I can hear is how hard this is for you. They worry about you. All of them. No one worries about me. My parents care about Chloe, like she is so little and cute and needs to take care of. No one does that for me. Everyone thinks I can take care of myself just because I happen to have friends at school. But I'm not cute and little and not a genious like you. I know I'm not dumb, but that's not interesting at all. I feel like I'm no one." Now an count pretty well. I think trying to comfort her would be too much so I offer her the tissue she gave me. Now it's clearly used and smelly, but it's the only thing I feel like doing at the moment.

She accepts it and gives me a slight smile.

" I'm sorry. I mean I grew up with this. I think the first thing my parents ever taught me was to treat you well, because you are so freaking special and different and smart. "

" The first thing my parents taught me was not to cry when I get bullied. " I say. I don't know why am I this nice. I mean this is still the Debbie I hate.

" I guess today we both failed horribly. " she says and now she almost laughs. Okay, I have to admit, that's funny.

" Yes. You should go to class. You must be really late now. " I finally stand up.

" Sure. Why are you this normal to me? " she asks.

" I don't know. You were terrible to me. "

" I know. " she says standing up. She sounds quite serious. " Don't you come? "

I point with my head in the dircetion of my open drawer still filled with that thing.

" I'll take care of that. "

" No, you won't. " she says and before I could have a chance to do or say anything I can feel that she grabs my hand and starts to run. I have no idea what she could be up to and I'm a little scared but more curious so I let her drag myself through the school.

We stop at the principal's office. She knocks on the door.

Principal Alvarez says that we could come in but she is buried behind her monitor. When she stands up we can see that she is grinning.

" What's that smell? Did your teacher send you here? " she asks.

" No, Mrs Alvarez, we've come here on our own. I made a prank on Nick and it turned out to be really bad. I put rotten bananas and vegetables into his locker. " Debbie says. She finally lets go of my hand.

Mrs Alvarez nods then sits down on one of her armchairs facing us.

" How did you open his locker? " she asks Debbie.

" I opened it with hairpins. I learned that from… youtube. " She learned it from his Dad, who is amazing at lockpicking.

" I don't know how to react to that. That sounds and smells awful. I think I should call both of your parents.

" No! I mean, it's not necessary Mrs Alvarez. I'm fine. I have a shirt for gym class I could put on. " I say immediately. I really don't want to see my parents now.

" Are you sure? If you'd like to stay home after that incident, I'd totally understand"

" No. I'm okay. "

" Good to hear that Mr Cooper. Maybe you could go wash yourself and put on that clean shirt of yours. I'll tell Mrs Rhodes you were missing the class for a good reason. "

" Thank you Mrs Alvarez. " I say but I don't go anywhere

" Well, Mr Cooper. I think you should go. "

" What will happen to her? " I can't believe I asked that. Not that I care. I mean Debbie is the worst and she deserves any punishment. I've been punished because of her like for a million times.

" Well, bullying is a serious topic. It's something we clearly can't tolerate these days. I'm afraid we have to call Mr and Mrs Wolowitz in at first. "

" It's Mr and Dr Wolowitz actually. " I say and wink at Debbie before I leave the office.

 _2024 Sheldon and Amy_

knock knock knock "Amy"

knock knock knock "Amy"

knock knock knock "Amy"

Sheldon was standing in front of Amy's laboratory. In the old times he paid visits here in the biology department quite often, they had lunch together or just talked and sometimes not just talked, but ever since his wife won that Nobel and became this successful, he never visited her lab ever again. He wanted to avoid the people telling him how brilliant and amazing Amy was. He knew how brilliant and amazing she was, that's why he got close to her in the first place. He just wanted to avoid being compared to her or being linked to her at all. It was silly because they were married and shared the same last name. Also CalTech wasn't big enough for keeping any secrets. To remind him that it was written on the door: Amy Farrah Cooper PhD. He was wondering whether Amy will go for her old name after their divorce.

" Come in. " Amy's voice said.

She stood behind a microscope in her usual lab coat and glasses. Sheldon wanted to meet her here because this was the best way to avoid another dramatic scene.

" Hello. "

" I'm surprised by your visit. It's been a long time. " she said. She sounded calm.

" Yeah, it's been. Anyway I just wanted to inform you that I've already found an aparment. "

Amy gulped.

" Really? That was fast. "

" Yes. I haven't seen it yet, but it sounds good so far. I've seen pictures and I think it's really suitable for me at least for a while. So I'm gonna go there today afternoon and if there are no bad surprises, I'll sign the contract and I can move out on the weekend. "

" Oh. Where is it? "

" South Oakland Avenue. " Just three miles away from our house.

" That's not far from here at all. " she saids smiling.

" No. I wanted to stay close. You know because of work and the kids… "

" Shall I come with you? "

" Thank you, but I guess I can take care of this. "

" I'm glad you came here. There's something I need to tell you too. Bernadette called half an hour ago. "

" I'm not interested in your chit-chat. "

" There was no chit-chat. She called to tell me that Debbie got suspended for the rest of the

week because she made a prank on Nick. She's been bullying him for a long time. "

" Is Nick okay? "

" Yeah, he's all right. He stayed at school. Debbie begged Bernie not to call me. She said that Nick didn't want us to know. "

Sheldon nodded with a painful expression.

" I'm really sorry, Sheldon. " Amy added.

" For what exactly? "

" For not noticing. For not listening to him or to you. I should have. "

" I guess it's too late now. " he answered.

" For us it is. But not for Nick. You should talk to him. Maybe if you're not so busy this afternoon you could take him somewhere. Not buy him another toy but rather talk to him. Apparently you get this more than I do. I'll take Dorothy home with me so it can be just the two of you. "

" I told you that I will be looking for a new apartment today afternoon. I highly doubt that would cheer him up. "

" Okay. Maybe tomorrow? "

He could see that actually that was not okay for Amy, she just wanted to avoid fighting.

" No, I'll go back and finish work early today. Then I'll have time for both the apartment and Nick. "

" Thanks. I'm appreciating it very much. "

Sheldon nodded. "Well, I'm doing it for my son. "

" Yeah, I know. " She answered

" Then maybe I should get going…"

Amy was smiling slightly. " Bye, Sheldon. "

 **I know you were all hoping that things will get better on the Shamy part, not on the Debbie part, but hey, it's something! :) Be patient and we'll get there. I still love reviews. Next two chapters are ready, so I think I'll post them this week on a daily basis, but tomorrow I have to get back to work, so for the future I can't promise anything, only that I won't forget about this fic. According to my plan ten chapters are left til the end.**


	20. Chapter 20

_2024 Nick_

Ever since the rotten banana thing I barely meet Debbie. I mean we're still in the same class, and I see her on the hallway and in the classroom, but nothing more. School's a lot better without her, still I'm feeling disappointed that we never talk. I don't know what I'm waiting for. An apology or what, but I'm waiting for something and it never seem to happen, she barely looks at me at all. But it's okay, and a lot better when she bullied me. I don't have the occasion to meet her at my parent's friends either, because there are no group meetings lately, and I think it's mainly because of my parents divorcing. But that won't be for a long time, the Hofstadters are hosting a New Years Eve party where all of us are invited. It's okay. Mom and Dad are quite polite now with each other since they decided to divorce.

At home, life is a lot more peaceful and a lot more sad. Dad moved out. It's weird. Mom barely talks about him, but she asks us to call him every single day and she tells us to meet him on the weekends. Dad's apartment is close to CalTech and it has two bedrooms so I share a room there with Dory. It's only half-ready, we already have beds but nothing more.

The first weekend we spend at Dad is quite interesting. We go to the lego store and to the movies. We eat pizza for dinner and for breakfast. That would make Mom mad but we don't care. It's true that we need a lot of stuff, if we don't want to pack bags everytime we visit Dad, and I enjoy all the stuff we do with that but Dad seems a little clueless what to do when he is home with us, so we spend the entire weekend in malls and stores and restaurants. At the end I'm quite tired.

Everyone seems to be upset that my parents broke up a couple of weeks before Christmas. I really think that's stupid that they only care about the holidays.

The holidays are not bad and are not full of conflicts at all. Everyone knows that it's a hard situation so everyone tries to do the best.

Actually, christmas turns out to be not an emotionally hurting, heartbreaking event. It turns out to be a complicated, logistical thing with a strict schedule if your parents are separated.

We spend the 24th of December with Mom decorating the house and the tree and also packing our bags. Next morning we get our presents from Mom. (I don't believe in Santa Claus anymore, and neither does Dory. Actually I never did. My parents never thought that teaching us a fantasy story instead of empirical facts is good for us. But Justin still does believe in Santa. I know it's really mean but I laugh about that behind his back with my sister.) So after we packed our bags the day before, and got our presents from Mom Christmas morning, we go to Dad, watch his Christmas tree (which has little Newtons on it) and get the presents from him. Our gifts are cool, I've been waiting for some of the video games a lot, and also I've got some cool books to read to. After that we have breakfast here and then Mom picks us up again to take us to our other grandma and have lunch there. Then we'll rush to the airport to meet up with Dad again to travel to Texas to Meemaw for a couple of days. When we arrive to the airport we have a lot more stuff than we'd imagine as we are packed with our presents. Mom looks really sad and gives us long hugs, but she doesn't cry. Mom and Dad are so polite that this time Dad even gives Mom a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek to say goodbye. I can't help it, I start hoping, that maybe they'll go back together, even if I know that life was hell when they were.

When we arrive to Meemaw I'm so tired that I'll spend almost 16 hours sleeping. Then the rest of the three days go by quickly. We meet Liam and his parents. I can't decide whether they told him to be supernice with me or he just is, but we spend a lot of time together. Meemaw's also nice with us, but he's not nice with Dad. One day while we're having dinnerwe finally understand why is that.

" So Shelly, I guess you're on the market, again. " Aunt Missy teases Daddy. She thinks that we don't understand what this means, but I actually do.

" Please, Missy, don't be this unladylike. At least not in front of my kids. "

" Sheldon has a point, Missy. Besides I really hope that it's just temporary. " Meemaw says.

" Do you mean you're hoping that I'll get into an other intimate relationship soon? " Now Dad's angry, so he doesn't care that we're there.

" No, of course not, Shellybean. I mean you and Amy should get back together. " Meemaw's really straightforward.

" Mother! " Dad says loudly.

" Don't yell at me, honey, I'm still thinking that you two are as stupid as smart if you are going to go through that divorce. Plus you had a wedding at the church, so you'll stay married anyway in the Lord's eyes, and that's what really matters. "

" Mother, that's really none of your business. "

" At my house, I'm allowed to have an opinion. And my opinion is that your behaviour is the reason of this divorce and you should apologize to Amy immediately and you're a fool if you let her go. "

" I can't believe that even you are protecting her. " Dad says.

" Sheldon. Calm down please. And yes, I'm protecting her, as she is the mother of my grandkids, and I believe that you were the one treating her not well enough. "

" In that case, I'm not hungry anymore. " Dad says and stands up. So the next few days Dad spends in his old room, playing old video games and comes down only to eat and avoids Meemaw. Sometimes I join him, but I spend more time with Liam instead, he is less moody than Dad.

When we arrive home finally, Mom is really happy to see us, and we tell her everything about Texas. Dory can't shut her mouth and tells her how angry Meemaw was with Dad about the divorce but Mom doesn't make a big deal about it.

Next day we have to get ready for the New Years Eve party. I'm curious what will happen there, but also a little afraid. My winter break was not so relaxing so far as it was a lot of running and visiting everyone, but it was not bad at least. Mom and Dad in a same time and in the same place can be a catastrophe but actually I'm more nervous about Debbie. I really can't follow her thinking and I don't know what to expect from her now, being nice, or being a bully again.

Debbie proves to be neither nice neither a bully. She spends most of her time with the adults, why we are all upstairs in Justin's room and playing. Uncle Howard shows some magic tricks. I guess he is not that bad but his tricks are really easy, but the little ones enjoy it very much.

 _2024_ _Sheldon and Amy_

" Nick and Dory are both asleep. They must be exhausted. " Sheldon stepped back to the living room. Everyone seemd quite tipsy except Howard whose job was to watch the kids. Sheldon sat down on a chair next to Amy. Amy yawned. She felt pretty tired too.

" Well, I have to wake them up. I can't carry two asleep children. Beside that I can't carry Nick at all anymore, cause he's just too heavy for me. " she said.

" Do you plan on driving home? You've been drinking. " Sheldon asked.

" No, I'll call a cab. "

" I could drive you home and help you carry Nick back to his bed. If it's not uncomfortable for you…"

Amy was wondering whether it could be a good idea. But she actually needed help, and also she didn't have a fight with him ever since they decided to divorce. And they have to learn to cooperate, being parents together. So basically, why not?

" That's a nice offer. Thank you. I'll accept it. " she said.

After they said everyone Goodbye, Sheldon drove them home. The ride was quite peaceful,although they didn't even talk.

Arriving home they brought the kids to their bedrooms. Amy watched from the door as Sheldon placed the blanket carfully on Nick's back.

" They look so cute when they are asleep. " she said to him as he finally left the boy.

" They do. "

" Want to stay for a drink? " Amy asked before even noticing what she said. It's just a friendly and socially accepatable gesture.

" What kind of a drink? "

" I have wine. "

" You know I usually don't drink, but it will be good, thanks. "

They went back to the living room and Amy poured a glass of wine for both of them. Sheldon was sitting on the couch, on his usual spot. She was wondering where she should sit after all, but finally she opted for the couch as well. We have kids together and we've known each other for almost fourteen years. We have to learn how to handle each other's closeness. She convinced herself.

" I'm happy we're okay. " she said and took a sip.

" Me too. " he said then he drank too. Silence fell between them so they were drinking quite fast to avoid talking.

" Guess what we're about to experiment on. " Amy said finally while pouring another round for both of them.

" Monkeys? "

" No. Koalas. It's an addiction study again and it's based on koalas eating eucalyptus and it's effects. So next week four coalas will arrive. "

" Koalas are cute. I hope you won't kill them in the end "

" No. Just non-invasive stuff, EEG-s, MRI and the usual, but they'll stay in the lab for a month. " she said.

" Sounds interesting. "

"If you'd like to… You can come and maybe visit them. " she said shyly. Sheldon drank his wine and placed his glass on the coffe table before answering.

"Maybe I will… Thank you for telling me and inviting me. "

" I wanted to share this with you a long time ago, just the occasion never seemed appropiate. "

" You're still a vixen and now a vixen with koalas. " he said smiling as he placed his hand on her knee slowly starting to stroke it in circles.

" Sheldon, what are you doing? " Amy asked but she didn't draw apart from him.

" I just… I'm drawing circles on your knee. " His voice sounded soft and quiet.

" I can see that. But why? "

" Ever wondered about circles? And why they are 360 degree? And how many things in the world are shaped like that? It's amazing. " he said.

" You're drunk, Sheldon. " she laughed.

" That's true but there's also a chance that I'm about to solve the biggest misteries of the universe right now. " he said. His touch was familiar and strange at the same time to Amy. But it's been ages since anyone, since Sheldon touched her like that and it felt amazing. His hands were warm and his tone playful. Maybe if she didn't have that last glass she could have a better judgement. Maybe she would stop this. Maybe she would stand up and send Sheldon away. But that was not the situation. The situation was, that she felt a little sparkle she even forgot was there or was possible.

" Agh. It tickles. " she said.

" I'm sorry. Maybe I should stop. Or…"

They looked each other in the eye.

" Or? " she asked both afraid and thrilled to hear his answer.

" Or I should find a less tickly place to continue. "

Amy slightly nodded. She could feel Sheldon's hand moving from her knee, over her thigh, and finally holding on to her waist, gently pulling her to him. She closed her eyes. Before she could think clearly about what's going to happen, she felt his lips on hers. Amy felt her body responding before she could analyze the situation. She opened her mouth to let Sheldon's tongue in. He still kissed amazing and she was so hungry for those kisses even if they arrived too late.

As she felt his hands unbuttoning her shirt she could barely catch a breath. She wanted him really much, and he seemed to feel way, as he moved even closer and pushed her down on the couch laying on top of her. She felt his weight, his warmth and it made her loose the rest of her doubts.

 **Well, well, well, some Shamy sexytime ahead. You readers really give me a lot of pressure to get them back together right now, so I hope your happy with this, let's call it progress. I won't go M rated, so we'll catch up with the Shamy after that.**

 **The only question is: is this the beginning of the Shamy reconciliation we've been waiting for? Waiting for reviews, next chapter is ready.**


	21. Chapter 21

_2024 Sheldon and Amy_

Sheldon woke up his hand wrapped around Amy. They were both naked in their old bedroom. The angle the morning light came into the room, the smell of Amy and the fabric softener of the sheets, the purple and brown colors on the wall, they were all familiar. He felt finally home and had the best sleep in weeks. She was still asleep, but as he moved to cover himself better she started to wake up.

" Good morning, Amy. " he said with a little smile on his face snuggling back to Amy giving her a slight kiss on the cheek.

Amy froze from his touch then suddenly she sat up in bed, holding the cover in front of her.

" Sheldon! Oh my God! Oh my God! "

" What's wrong, Amy? " she asked.

" You should get dressed. What if Nick and Dory wake up? " she said and she stood up to pick up her underwear from the floor and started to get dressed.

Sheldon was confused.

" I don't get it why are we in such a hurry. " he said as he stood up and picked up his clothes.

" Because I don't want the kids to see us like this. I don't want to get them their hopes up. " she was now wearing a a skirt with a blouse and about to put on her pantyhouse sitting down on the bed

" What do you mean? " he stopped buckling his belt up and tried to looked Amy in the eye.

" I meant what I said. I don't want them to hope that we'll get together again. I think it would be too painful for them. "

Sheldon gasped. He put his shirt on.

" Amy… What if I got my hopes up? "

" WHAT? " she asked trying to make the bed.

" Well, last night felt good. Felt better than anything else in months. I thought you felt the same. " he stepped closer to Amy.

" Sheldon, we were both drunk. "

" We were. That's why I know this was what both of us honestly desired. "

" Yes, last night did feel good. But it was a mistake. " she said.

" But, Amy, alcohol doesn't change who we are. Doesn't change our emotions or what we want. It changes hormonal activity which just makes us bolder, but you know that, you're a neuroscientist. "

" Sheldon, I don't want to get back together. "

" Do you hear how irrational you sound? " he asked.

" Me? Irrational? " she asked back. Now she sounded angry.

" Yes, completely. I thought the main reason you wanted to divorce was our lack of physical contact. Now we had physical contact. Doesn't this solve the problem? "

" Of course it doesn't! "

Sheldon's face went serious. He found an explanation to Amy's behavior.

" Amy, you're seeing someone, don't you? That's the reason."

" No. I'm not seeing anyone. But do you really think that one drunk sex changes everything? I've been unhappy in this freaking marriage for years! Maybe I've been unhappy for the whole damn thing. I spent years putting myself and my needs and my career second or third or last, just to make you happy. And when I finally went back to work and had success, you turned away from me. That was really unfair. Ever since then you just act like a three-year old and you're just plain jealous. "

" I am not jealous. " he said. Now he felt his face burning. He didn't understand why Amy haven't told him all that before.

" Oh yes, you are. You're jealous because I'm better than you. I'm better at relationships and better at science. You always wanted to solve the misteries all alone, but guess what? Life doesn't work that way. When we met I shared that point of view, but then I realized how great it is to work with other people. Actually I first experienced that with you! But clearly you didn't feel the same as you never wanted to give it really try, sharing knowledge and working together. I realized then that everything gets richer, more, better when cooperating. That's why I have that prize, and you don't. I'm not more talented neither smarter than you are, I just had other scientists to support me, to help me with their ideas. And it was not easy for me. I worked really hard to fit in, you know that, you know me, I also grown up being the weirdo. "

Sheldon felt helpless and angry. He was not a kid who needed a lecture. And he was hurt by his wife keeping these secrets from him.

" Oh yes, and what's the solution to that? Kick me out of your life? Have you ever told me all this? I can't read minds, in fact I have difficulties reading facial expressions, as you know. "

" I didn't kick you out. You never said a word that would make me doubt my decision. You agreed. "

Sheldon couldn't believe that Amy blamed him for literally everything.

" Well, that's over. I won't agree from now on. I won't sign your papers. I won't let you separate me from my children. Tomorrow I'll hire a really good lawyer. And I'm going for full custody. "

" Don't you dare…." Her face went white.

" Then what? Do you think you're a better parent than me? You're not. Look what's going on with Nick. "

" Do you still think I'm the only one responsible?" she asked.

" You are. You never let me do or say anything. You spent a lot of time with them, while you made me feel like an outsider in my own family! "

" NO! You acted like an outsider. You acted like we're strangers! " Now she was yelling.

" Maybe we are strangers. " he said.

" Mom, Dad, what's happening? Dad, what are you doing here? " Nick asked running to the room. He was still wearing his pijamas and his appearance made Sheldon realize that they may have been quite loud arguing.

" Your father helped me yesterday to get you home and then it was really late so he just crashed on the couch. " Amy said before Sheldon could open his mouth. Sheldon was well aware that this was definitely a lie, but Nick seemed to believe it. Anyone who just heard the last five minutes of this conversation could never even imagine what happened last night.

" Yes, I did. " he said.

Amy stepped closer to Nick and ran her fingers through his's hair.

" Did we wake you up, Little Monkey? " she asked.

" Yes, you did. Next time please try to argue more quietly. " Nick said.

" We're sorry. " Amy said.

" Dad, are you staying for breakfast? " he asked changing the topic.

" Dad's really busy this morning. Isn't he?. " Amy asked smiling.

" Actually, I have time. I always have time to spend it with my children. in fact, maybe I could take you out to have brunch somewhere. " he said with a bright smile on his face. He thought, he won't let Amy do that to him anymore. Those peaceful days when he just went home like this, they were over that morning.

" That would be cool Dad. Mom comes too? "

Amy grinned.

" I guess I'll stay" she said with a forced smile. " But have a great time. "

 _2024 Nick_

I don't know what could have happened on New Years Eve after we fell asleep, but Mom and Dad are crazy again. At first I thought this could turn out to be at least a little fun, as they are competing for us, and keep buying us things, but it actually isn't. One week after New Years Eve I got sick with the cold when I was home with Mom, so she basically forbade me to go Dad's place, but Dory didn't want to go without me, so Dad started yelling and it was scary. I told Mom that I can go to Dad's and it will be fine, but they were not listening to me, at all.

After that Mom and Dad went to the lawyers to talk about things, but when Mom got home, she was even angrier than before. I think the lawyers did a really bad job with them.

Then next week, when Mom brought us home from Dad, she appeared wearing high heel shoes and a really short skirt, her hair was wavy and she had a big Starbucks coffee in her hand. She looked like the eight graders at school, only a lot older. No one asked but she explained Dad that she had a really long meeting last night, that's why she needs a coffee. Then in the car Dory asked her, who did she meet, and she told that she was home alone actually, but we can't tell Dad about it. This one I really didn't understand.

Then Dad made the next move, when he brought us to Disneyland, which was fun, but he insisted making a ton of pictures and posted them everywhere on social media, then we had dinner with him and got home really-really late. Disneyland is great I guess, but if you grow up in Los Angeles, it's not really a big deal. Mom was really nervous and called Dad a few times, but he didn't answer. He said that Mom's harassing him, and he is a grown man and he has the right to go out with his children. When we finally got home, they yelled at each other again.

After that Mom really stepped up her game and went all in, she arranged that when Dad came for us, we were eating dinner, spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in them. Mom said she's very sorry, but there's only enough for the three of us. At least I know what that was about.

I'm in a bad mood, but I'm always in a bad mood and now no one cares. Mom and Dad are too busy fighting with each other. But I pretend not to care which is my best coping mechanism and it does work until a Thursday afternoon.

That afternoon Dad comes to pick us up and then we go home with him to his new apartment, building a lego Hogwarts. It's kind of cool, and I'm kind of into Harry Potter, but Mom only let me watch the first three movies yet. Dory enjoys these situations more than I do, she understands less and is far happier with all the stuff we get. So we're with Dad playing lego, it's kind of okay for an afternoon, but then Mom starts calling us, and when Dad doesn't anwer, she even appears. She is angry. She doesn't even say hello to us.

" Sheldon! I told you that you have to bring the kids back by five. We planned to go to my Mother. "

" I'm sorry Amy, but you didn't write it to our schedule table. " he answers. They have an online editable table to know when to pick us up and bring us back.

" But I told you! " she says.

" Well maybe if you would have filled out the table I would remember that. " Dad answers.

" Sheldon, for God's sake, I know you have eidetic memory. "

" I do. But we agreed on that table. And if you didn't fill it properly I couldn't do anything but assume that you cancelled any other program. The only other case I can think of is that the energy and time you spend on your promiscuity, inhibits you from your family duties. "

I don't know what promiscuity means, but it must be a really bad thing based on mom's reaction.

" You're a jerk. " Mom shakes her head.

" And we decided not curse in front of our children, didn't we? I think I may inform the judge about your anger management issues. Maybe that's where Nick inherited his non-adaptive coping methods. "

Mom's now really pale. After a long pause she's not even talking to Dad.

" Nick, Dory, put on your coat, we're leaving. "

Now he turns to Dad. "You don't deserve to be a part of any family at all. " she says and she is already out with us.

I don't know why this particular fight, but I reached the point where I re-evaluate things, and I decide, the only solution to all that is me running away.

Luckily I have plan. I actually had it for months.

That evening I pack my schoolbag full with clothing and some other stuff. It's a lot bigger than it is usually, but Mom surely isn't noticing. Before she drops me out in front of my school, I hug Dory. She is surprised but doesn't say a word. I'll surely miss her, but she surely won't miss me. Life will be a lot better without me. Then instead going in the school, I wait until Mom drives away and start to walk into the opposite direction. Ten minutes later I'm waiting in the bus stop alone on Mission street for my bus to arrive when I hear someone yelling my name.

" NICK! "

It's Debbie. She runs towards me, her blond hair is frizzy, her face is red.

" Debbie? "

" Where are you going? " she asks while she tries to catch a breath.

" What are you doing here? "

" I followed you. I saw you leaving with that big bag and I thought you're about to run away. " she says still short on breath.

" I am. Now go home. " I say. I try to stay detached.

" Nick! You can't run away. "

" Don't pretend you care. We haven't spoken in weeks. " I say.

" Mainly because my parents and teachers forbade me to talk to you, when I confessed I bullied you. "

Is she trying to make me feel guilty after all?

" Yes, you did that once. And you did horrible things to me on a weekly basis for years. Do you really think we're okay? " I ask.

" No, but still you can't leave. "

" I can. Now please go away. I seriously think that it's still disgusting that you act like you're worried about me. "

" I'm not here just because I'm worried about you, Smartypants. Actually I'm a lot more worried about me. Everyone knows how I treated you. If you run away, guess who'll be blamed for it. Me. "

" Well what if I don't care? " I ask. I would enjoy this conversation otherwise but my bus will be here in a minute and I have to get shot of her.

" Nick, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I promise I won't hurt you again. "

" I'm not running away because of you. You were never that important at all to make me run away. And I'm sorry you're getting punished because of me, but I was punished because of you for years so that just makes us equals. Goodbye, Debbie. "

My bus arrives finally.

" Please don't do this to me. " she tries to reach for my hand but I draw it apart.

" You can't stop me. "

I step on the bus and ask a ticket for Union station. I sit down next to a window and put on my hoodie and look out. Maybe that's my last time in South Pasadena ever.

I can feel someone's taking the seat beside me, but I don't look. It doesn't help because she starts talking to me.

" Maybe I can't stop you. But sure I can go with you. "

 **I know, I'm evil. And I am really terribly sorry about what I've done to the Shamy and to you, my dearest readers in this chapter, but that was already written a long time ago. Besides did you really think, like Sheldon, that a drunk sex can solve problems? In this story it can't. But the good news is, that at least all the tension finally is out there. I don't know if you realized, but til this very point they never really told what problems they actually had with each other, and were holding it back, and acting rather coldly.**

 **I know this is an emotional rollercoaster for you guys, but I really love to read your passionate reviews. I love them because I see how much my story moves you.**

 **I hope you stay with me, it's still a long journey ahead. For Nick and Debbie, maybe not just literally. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**In the last chapter we were over a New Years Eve and I didn't change 2024 to 2025, so that was my mistake, but no one noticed as I kept you guys occupied with the Shamy fighting. But now I'm changing it.**

 _2025 Nick_

Now I'm pissed. I planned everything. Debbie was not in the plan. I have to convince her to leave without being loud and getting caught. It will be hard, as she seems really determined.

When we arrive at Union Station I stand up and get down from the bus and try to blend in with the crowd and disappear but she is really hard to get rid off. She grabs my bag not to lose me.

Then I'll go to the ATM and use my parents cards to get cash. Luckily there's no row so I can easily do that without anyone noticing me. Debbie is behind my back. She really tries not to lose me. I can't use the credit cards anymore as they can be easily traced.

I'm buying myself a new phone first. The cashier looks a little suspicious as I'm an eight year old kid but doesn't ask questions. Then I throw mine out and ask Debbie to do so too. She wants to gain my trust so her phone lands in the dumpster without a word.

I walk up to the bus I want to get on. It goes to San Fransisco and it leaves in twenty minutes. That's all the time I have to get rid of Debbie.

" Now please leave. " I say.

" No, I told you. I'll go with you. "

" Debbie, please. It's a long trip. Your parents will be worried. "

" I don't care. They are never worried about me. I hope at least they experience that. "

" Debbie, I hate you, you hate me, it's pointless. Plus you don't have the money to buy tickets. "

" You're right, I don't. But I do have your travel plans. I took them from your bag and read them while you were in the bathroom. So come on, let's go back to school. A bus leaves soon. We can make it to our second or third lesson."

I can't believe she did that to me. Maybe she is more cunning than I expected.

" I won't go back. "

" Then I'll tell everyone about your plans and they'll find you easily. "

I'm not that easy to convince.

" Then I'll find and officer there and cry and tell everyone that you made me stole my parents money and forced me to threw my phone out, so I ran away because I was so embarrassed that a girl bullied me."

" Don't you dare. " Now she seems angry.

" You bet I dare. And they will believe me. But I can go and travel unplanned."

" That would be very unlike you and really dangerous. And I think you choose these destinations because you actually want to visit them."

" Fine, then the first options stays, when I'll tell everyone, that you made me run away."

" But that won't help the fact that you will be found easily and all your plans will be cancelled. Do you think it will be that easy to pack your stuff and steal Aunt Amy's credit cards again? So the only way for you to run is to take me with you. "

I sigh. Why Debbie Wolowitz of all people? If I could choose, she would be the last pick from all humankind, I'm sure.

" You got yourself a deal. " I murmure.

 _2025 Sheldon and Amy_

Amy stepped into Sheldon's office in the evening. He already filled their table out, that this day, he's going to work late.

" Sheldon... " she said.

" Amy, why are you here? Do you plan on giving me a talk to again? Or are you here for showing off about dating other men?"

Amy shook her head.

" So, Nick's not here either." she said. She was feeling like she couldn't breath.

" Of course he's not. He's supposed to be with you. I already made clear that I'm going to work late tonight.".

" I know." she said slowly. This started to become a nightmare.

" Amy, what's wrong? You seem dizzy. "

" It's about Nick..."

" What is about Nick? Did he do something at school again?" Sheldon seemed puzzled.

" No. He's missing." So there it was, she said that out loud.

" What do you mean by missing? Where is he?"

" We don't know. He didn't even go to shool. The teachers thought that he's only sick and we forgot to call. I just realized when I went to pick him up."

" But that was hours ago! Why didn't you call? " Sheldon asked.

" Because, well, that's not the first time he runs away a little. But usually I find him quite quickly in a park near his school. I didn't want to upset you. We thought we got this. We thought we may find them."

" Them? What do you mean by them? Is Dory missing too?"

" No, thank God, no. She is with Raj now. Debbie is missing too. She hasn't been in school today either."

" How do you know he's not at home?"

" Well, when we found out they were missing, Penny kind of organized everything. She called Raj and Leah. She picked up the kids and took Chloe and Justin and Maya and Dory and she brought them to the Wolowitz house and now Raj is there, watching them. Meanwhile Leah is at our house waiting for them to come home. After that Penny and Leonard came back to school and helped me and Bernadette looking for them. Then it got dark and we gave up and decided to go here and tell you and Howard. He is in his lab too.

" So you're saying that no one knows where my son is and he's been missing since morning, and everyone knew it for hours, and now it's almost eight p.m. and no one cared to tell me?"

Amy nodded painfully. " I'm really sorry, Sheldon. I was just hoping he'll come home. I really didn't intend to shut you out. I'm really scared."

Before he could react to that the door swung open and a little man ran into the room grabbing his throat and pushing him to the wall.

" You son of a bitch! "

Sheldon was a lot taller and heavier than him but the attack took him by surprise. Amy wanted to help him but before she could do anything Bernadette arrived.

" Let him go! Howie! "

" It's his fault! It's his fault that my daughter is missing! "

" Release him finally! " Bernadette shouted at him again.

Howard finally did so but he still seemed pissed.

" Your son kidnapped my daugther! he said.

Sheldon massaged his neck, now looking back angry at Howard.

" My son? Your daughter was torturing him for years! "

" Yes, that's why now he takes revenge on her. "

Leonard and Penny finally arrived barely catching a breath.

" Guys, please. " Leonard said and took a little brake using his inhaler. " No one kidnapped anyone."

" What if both of them are kidnapped by someone else? " Amy asked finally with a bitter expression.

" Sweetie, I'm pretty sure that's not the case. " Penny stood behind her.

" I think we can find that out easily. " Leonard said. " Haven't you lost credit card or money recently? Is anything missing from any of their rooms? "

" My credit card is missing. Both of them actually. I thought I just forgot them. " Amy said with a relief. So Nick left on purpose.

" Well, mine are here and Bernie checked hers earlier. So that's an evidence that Nick just kidnapped Debbie. " Howard said angrily.

" If Nick stole the credit cards maybe we should check online how did he use them if he used them at all. " Leonard said.

Amy grabbed her phone and started typing.

" One of my cards was used at 9:05 at the ATM at Union Station. The other… The same just three minutes later. "

" If they were at Union Station… Mabye they are not even in Pasadena anymore…" Bernadette said sadly.

" Or maybe Nick stole our cards to run away but someone took it from him. " Amy added.

" We have to call the police. " Sheldon said finally.

" I guess the police could ask for the security camera's data of the ATM. So we could find that out. " Leonard said.

" You should go to the police station. Both Chloe and Dory can sleep at our place if you'd like too. I'll get them from Raj. " Penny said. " Maybe we should ask the kids. Justin and Dory. Maybe they know something. "

" Please, don't tell her. Dory. Not yet. Maybe Nick will come home. " Amy said.

" Okay, then I won't. "

" Thanks Penny, call if there's anything wrong. " Bernadette told.

" Yes thanks and call me too if you need anything. I don't think I'll be sleeping. At all. " Amy gave Penny a hug.

" I'm going to the ploice station with them. I don't want them to kill each other. See you later." Leonard kissed Penny goodbye.

After a long and unusually quiet waiting on the police station they finally got in. The officer was a middle aged man and seemed kind of helpful, so after an hour they finally had the access to the security camera's recording. Before they turned it on, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand. It was the first time he touched her ever since their night together which ended kind of catastrophically in the morning. Amy felt this contact natural. Her stomach flipped. That was Nick and Debbie on the screen healthy and safe. So Nick took a lot of money and they were at Union Station. They ran away on purpose.

It was both sad and a relief. At least there was a chance that his son is still alright and not killed or taken by strangers. Although she felt the guilt immediately, as his son left because of them, she was sure.

After the police station, it was almost the middle of night, but she and Bernadette both insisted to go to Union Station knowing there was no chance that the kids are still there. Leonard went home instead. They asked about the leaving buses and trains that left around 10 p.m. and they put pictures of Debbie and Nick everywhere. No one saw them but most of the drivers were already home or still on their way back, so they hoped someone might recognize them tomorrow. After that, there was nowhere else to go but home. Home without Nick. Amy was exhausted but didn't feel like sleeping at all. Bernadette and Howard said goodbye to them before they went home wit the same sadness she also experienced.

Leah was still in her house but she texted her that she is free to leave as she arrives home soon. There was no sign of Nick yet and none of Debbie. Amy and Sheldon walked in the car park quietly. Only Amy had a car with her. As they got in, she drove Sheldon home and stopped the car in front of his building. They both sighed as they looked at each other.

" I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. " she said quietly.

" What? "

" It's my fault. That he ran away. "

"Amy…"

" It's totally my fault. I… I was a bad mother. I didn't realize what he's been going through. " she couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"Oh, Amy… I don't think it's your fault. I think it's my fault actually. "

Amy shook her head unable to talk.

" I'm the one who always ran away whenever anything happened. He inherited that from me and not from you. " he said quietly.

" What will happen to him out there? What if he gets in trouble? You know he gets in trouble all the time. He is just a boy. "

" He'll come back. I know. I ran away more times than you as I pointed out, but I have never ever doubted not even for a second that I want to come back to you. I'm sure he feels the same. "

Amy shook her head again.

" What if he gets hurt? He is so little. We act like sometimes he's an adult, because he's so smart, but he's not. He is an eight year old child. And he is out there in the middle of the night. "

Sheldon looked at her. " Get out of the car. " he said. "Now I'll drive you home. "

" You don't have to take care of me just because of this. I get it that you're still mad at me and we're in the middle of a really bad divorce, even if I'm really scared right now. "

" I know, I don't have to. I want to. "

" Thank you. "

Another drive later they arrived to their former home together. It was dark, none of the lights were turned on. Nick was nowhere. Amy started crying just looking at the house again. She felt so stupid for crying but this was the only thing she could do and she knew that it wasn't helping at all.

" Let me come in with you, Amy. You shouldn't be alone right now. "

Amy shook her head.

" But Sheldon… It wouldn't be… appropiate. "

" Why not? "

" Last time… you were here… We just made everything worse. Now I can't imagine how things could get even worse but I don't want to risk that. "

" But now we are not drunk. And I promise I'll behave myself like a gentleman. "

" I really don't know. " she felt clueless. " I'm a little afraid that we'll just get in a fight again. "

" Amy, please. Actually I'm the one who doesn't want to stay alone tonight. I want to be there for you too of course but I… I can't handle this on my own. "

She sighed. He really seemed devastated.

" Fine. Come in. "

" Thank you. "

After opening the door and turning on the light Amy kicked her shoes off and sat down on the couch.

" I really don't know the protocol here. " he said

" What protocol? "

" Who gets to make the warm drink if one party is a guest who forced himself to invite in to a house which was both of their home before they decided to divorce but yet they haven't and while the other party still lives in the house the first party still owns half of it legally and they are both extremely upset. "

" There is no protocol or rules or anything. All these things seem meaningless now. "

" I was just joking. " he said.

" I'm sorry. I'm just nervous and frustrated. " she apologized.

" It's okay, me too. Would you like some tea? " he asked walking towards the kitchen.

" No, thanks. " she refused.

" Amy, when did you find out that Nick's missing? "

" Around 4 p.m. Why? "

" Have you eaten or drunk anything since then? "

" No. But I'm not hungry or thirsty."

" It's 2 a.m. You have to drink at least. " he tried to convince her. It was really heart-warming for Amy, but also it felt really wrong.

" Okay, I'll take the tea. But I told you, you don't have to take care of me. You have all the right to be angry at me, especially now."

" And I told you I want to. And yes, I'm angry at you for various reasons, and I'm sure you feel the same, but we both admitted our responsibilities, so this situation is something we created together. And I think, we have to fix it together too. "

" So you're offering a ceasefire? " she asked. The way Sheldon handled this really hard situation amazed her.

" Yes, I am. "

" Ceasefire accepted. "

They spent the night talking about Nick and making theories about where he could be. Sheldon tried to send Amy to bed a several timies, but she was unconvinceable about it. Sometimes they changed the topic for minutes but they always ended up talking about Nick again. As the morning light shone to the old living room slowly she started to cry again. Sheldon sat next to her on the couch.

" I'm sorry Amy. " he said gently stroking her back. Amy felt really embarrassed. Sheldon was so strong and she, well she wasn't. She coul only think about what could happen to Nick and what if she never sees him ever again.

" I thought he'll come home. I thought he just ran away to scare us. But it's already morning. He's gone for almost 24 hours now. Did you know that with every hour that passes by, there is less and less chance to find him ever again? "

" Yes, I knew. I'm worried too. This is so horrible. " he agreed.

" It is. And if he doesn't come home today, we'll have to tell Dory. She can't stay at Penny's forever. "

" Being a parent is really hard."

Amy nodded. She blew her nose than got up from the couch with a determined expression.

" I'll go, get a shower, change clothes. I'll drive you home after that so you can do so too. Then we should call in sick for today and then call Bernadette and Howard, and go back to Union Station and show his picture to bus drivers. If he isn't home by then, then we'll put his picture up online on every site possible. "

" Sounds like a plan. " he agreed.

" We have to find him. I can't live like this. "

" We will. I'm sure. "


	23. Chapter 23

2025 Nick

Debbie takes the bus with me so we're on our way to San Fransisco at first. I'm looking at my notes. My plan is amazing, as it should be as I've really worked hard on it. I needed a past time both for home and for school in the last couple of weeks. We could take the train too, but I chose the bus because this way less people see us. As much as I would like to believe that no one really cares about me, I know that my parents will be looking for me, especially now, that I'm with Debbie. She doesn't look scared but she barely talks to me. The bus ride is long and boring so Debbie starts to read her schoolbooks. I'm still working on my plan, it looks like I can not get rid of Debbie, so I have to recalculate everything including her. I highly doubt that she will be useful as she is only a spoiled little girl. A spoiled little girl who can ruin not just my life at school, but my long desired roadtrip too.

We both ate our packed lunch, but at the end of our ride we're still hungry.

It's the middle of the afternoon when we arrive to San Fransisco finally. It's really good to stretch myself out a little. We go to a McDonalds to eat something. It's not the most nutritious food, but it's cheap and at least we can blend in easily with the crowd as kids. As we set down to a table Debbie tries to convince me to go back home.

" Nick, please, our parent's now surely recognized that we're not home. It was fun to scare them, but it's getting dark. We should call them. Or find a bus back to Pasadena. "

" No. You've seen my plans. I'm going through with it. " I say. She can't believe that I'm that easy to convince.

" Nick, you're being totally insane. This trip… It's impossible." she says while she dips her french fries into the barbecue dip. Who orders a barbecue dip? It's disgusting.

" No, it's not. Impossible is the story of Noah from the Bible or to travel back in time or you being nice with other people. But my trip is not only possible but it's happening right now." I show her my witty smile.

" Please! We don't even have food. I don't even have clothes with me. "

That's almost funny. She is eating french fries literally right now.

" We're in a McDonalds and you're eating right now that disgusting barbecue dip, and you're complaining about starving!

And I know, you must be totally happy with your life. You have your little fans at schools and you can go and be mean and bully anyone you like to and I'm sure it's great, but have you never really wanted to go on a real adventure? " I ask.

" You know I'm not happy with my life! You are the only one who knows! And of course I wanted to go on an adventure, but it's winter and I don't even have my warm coat with me. "

" Come on, it's not working like this. You know, it's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." I say. I bet she don't know what I'm talking about.

" Are you really quoting Lord of the Rings? " she asks.

" Yes, in fact, I was. I'm surprised that you recognized. "

" Dad is obsessed with that old fantasy thing. He reads that as a bedtime story. Mom is arguing with him a lot about it. Anyway, I'm not into it that much. " she explains.

" Same here. Dad's obsessed, but I'm not a fan. " I say.

" And you want me to believe that? You just quoted that. "

" I have eidetic memory. I can't help but remember. Now, let us step into the night and pursue that filthy temptress, adventure! "

Debbie rolls her eyes.

" Fine. I promised I'll go with you, plus you sure need me, but stop quoting old fantasy, I said, I hate it. "

" For the record, I don't need you. And I was just quoting that because it fits the situation. But sure, let's go. We should throw you're books away before our next bus leaves. "

" Throw my books away? Are you insane? I need them for school! " Now she's almost shouting which is really bad if you want to stay in incognito.

" But now we're not going to school. And the insane thing is going through the country with a lot of schoolbooks when we actually need that space for more useful items. "

She shakes her head, but doesn't say a word. After we order another big pile of food, she follows me to the Bay. We have to throw the books into the water or else they'll find them. I'm sure they've found our phones in the dumpster at Union Station, but that's okay, we used our credit cards there too, they must know we've been there. I avoided security cameras and chose a time period when a lot of buses were leaving so they can't know we're here. Now we're traveling really-really secretly.

" It's really humiliating. Filthy Nicki is making me throw my stuff away. " she says as the water swallows her mathbook up. She almost cries.

" You wanted to go with me. Now handle the consequenses. "

She nods. She doesn't want me to see her cry, I know. Then she becomes angry.

" Okay, Nick, I'll go with you, because I don't know what else to do and maybe I think my parents should worry a little too. And I'll handle the consequences. But everything you're doing with me, you'll pay the price, once we're home. Don't you ever think that things will change at school! They won't. When we're back, at school, we won't be friends. No matter how many times do we have a nice chat or how many times I'll need you for food or money, I won't like you. Never. Ever. "

I shrug my shoulders. I don't know what kind of a reaction is she waiting for.

" It's okay for me. I don't want you to like me. I want you to let me go on my trip. If you can only do so if you're coming too, it's okay too. Believe me, you're not that gorgeous, and not everyone wants you to like them. Now let's go. It's getting dark. And you know we have to travel overnight. "

" Why travelling overnight? " she asks.

" Because this way we don't need to check into a hotel and risk getting caught and we don't have to spend the night on the streets and risk getting murdered. "

" Good. But how do you want to explain to the driver that two two-graders will travel through the night? "

" Have you really read my plans? " Was he lying or is she that stupid?

" I have. I don't have eidetic memory like you. You know, I'm not a freak. "

So the answer is she is that stupid.

" I'm not a freak either. And we'll tell a story to the driver that our Mom got into a hospital…"

" Wait, what do you mean by our Mom? " she stops.

" Yes, we have to pretend to be brother and sister. "

" Ughh, it's nasty. " Debbie frowns.

" Yeah, the thought of us being blood-related disgusts me also. But this is the best solution. So our Mom got into a hospital with epileptic seizures and all our family lives in… so Dad drove us to the bus station to go there and our Aunt will wait for us in … . Then when we arrive we are going to go and find a friendly looking older woman in the crowd and ask her directions to the bathroom and ask her to go with us. This way the driver will think she's our Aunt. Then we'll get rid of the woman somehow. " I explain.

" I'll admit, that's actually smart. "

" I think you were just calling me smart without irony the first time ever. Maybe you're not a monster, after all. " I say.

" It was the first and the last time, if you keep calling me monster. "

" Fine, then let's go, Ms Wolowitz. " I say. I try to sound enthusiastic and not to care about the small voice in my head telling me to go home immediately.

2025 - Amy and Sheldon

Amy has been really focused all day according to Sheldon. The crying, desperate mother with whom he spent the night seemed to disappear for the day and gave her place to the old, rational Amy. The day went by uneventful except that they found Nick's phone in a dumpster. Only late in the afternoon after Howard and Bernadette said goodbye to them again and they did anything that's possible to find a child started to recognize how wasted Amy started to look again. He trusted that Nick will go home eventually or at least he wasn't even able to think about the other option.

In the afternoon they picked up Dory together from preschool. She was suspicious that something was going on. It was a short ride, but Dory asked where Nick was and they avoided to answer. Then they told him in the afternoon that he ran away. She seemed surprised and then angry with Nick. Sheldon tried to be there for her too, but he felt like, he can't offer enough consolation. He and Amy both forced themselves to stay positive in front of their daughter and they explained that the police will surely find Nick or he will surely go home eventually, but they were not able to completely hide their own desperation. Dory really didn't get why aren't they more angrier with Nick, because not only running away but not going to school and stealing, but they barely could explain that. Amy said to her that they all were having hard times, and sometimes kids do thing at hard times, which are bad but no one should be mad about it. Dory was telling her that she is in this family too and she didn't do anything that bad, so Nick is not allowed to either. That was logical, so Sheldon and Amy looked at each other helplessly and they told her, that she only will understand this when she'll become older. That was an answer Dory hated, so she ran upstairs to her room.

After Amy and Sheldon shared a worried look, he went after her and brought her down back in his arms. First she was against it and tried to free herself but then he started tickling her, then slightly throwing her up in the air, which made her giggle.

They all tried to act really normal after that, they watched cartoons with her, played with her boardgames. Sheldon ordered some chinese for dinner. No one was talking about it, but they all felt the lack of Nick's presence.

After Sheldon checked that Dory brushed her teeth properly, they put her into bed. She was a good sleeper usually, but now it felt ages that she finally got asleep, as Amy was gently stroking her forehead, slowly humming to her. As she let her go, Dory woke up immediately, so she had to start all over again, this time waiting ten minutes after she fell asleep. Sheldon was watching them, sitting on Dory's chair and sending email to bus companies on his phone.

After that he only had one call to make, but it was the worst one. He called his mother. It was kind of a last hope, but Nick wasn't there. His mother offered her help immediately but he wanted her to stay in Texas in case Nick shows up there.

After the phone call he felt completely numb. They were sitting in the living room. Amy was still talking on the phone. After she finally hung up she checked an other item on her list in front of her on the smoking table then looked back at him.

" Is he with Mary? "

Sheldon shook his head.

Amy took a deep breath battling her tears.

" But my mother is really frightened. " he said.

" I'm sorry. But we had to tell her. " she said.

" It's okay, she can deal with that. Amy, you should go to bed now. "

" You too. "

" I know, that's why I'm heading home. But I want to make sure you are getting some sleep. "

" I don't know… I'm tired and I know that. I feel that. But I don't know how could I sleep. I'm afraid. That when I wake up then I'll wake up to a reality that Nick is missing since more than 48 hours. I know, time is the same whether I'm asleep or not, but it will just make it more real. I know it's nonsense. " she said.

" Then take this. " He took a little bottle out of his pocket.

" What's this? "

" Sleeping pills. "

" Why do you have sleeping pills? " she sounded surprised.

" It's really obvious. Because I can't sleep. "

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

" When I moved out I couldn't sleep in my new apartment for three days. Not even a minute. That's why I went to the doctor to prescribe me these. They work really good. " His tone was not accusing, it was completely emotionless. He didn't want Amy to feel bad at least not now.

" Sheldon,.,. "

" Don't say anything. Just take them. I'll leave here two, that will be more than enough. And have a sleep finally. " he said.

" Why are you this nice to me? "

He shrugged his shoulders." I guess that's the only thing I can do. You know, you're still the mother of my children. "

" Yeah, sure. A pretty terrible one. "

" No, that's not true. You're an amazing mother, but even if you weren't, I'd still care about you. You… you still mean a lot to me, Amy. "

" I want you to stay here now. " she said.

Sheldon was surprised.

" Are you sure? " he asked.

She nodded. " Well, I'm really unsure if this is a good idea, but I'm sure I still want it. But you know… maybe as friends? You can say no, I completely understand… "

Amy seemed really vulnerable now.

" No, it's actually okay for me. "

They both went to the bathroom, but not into the same one, Sheldon used the bathroom on the ground floor. As he walked upstairs, he saw that the light is turned on in Nick's room. He found Amy standing in the doorway.

Sheldon put his hand on her shoulder.

" We should go to sleep. " he said. Being here in Nick's room was painful enough.

" I know. I was just making sure he's not here. It's so unbelievable… Where could he be? The night is so cold… It's even cold here in California. What if he travelled somewhere north? What if he is out there somewhere on the streets?

" I checked his clothes earlier. He took his jacket with him. " Sheldon tried to console her.

" It's a light jacket. " she answered.

" He is smart, he won't spend the night on the streets. " he said, tríying to convince himself too.

" I hope you're right. "

" Now let's go to bed. " he said and grabbed her hand. Amy followed her to their old bedroom. Sheldon let her go in the doorway.

" Well, I guess we haven't talked about our sleeping arrangements. " she said

" No, we haven't." he comfirmed.

" Maybe, we should. "

" I guess so. " he nodded. Sheldon really didn't want to seem tolakodó…. First of all he was afraid that she would refuse him. Besides that all his need to be there for Amy and be in her presence all the time to help her and get help and support from here… Those were really illogical and unexplainable and instinct based need. Needs he didn't want to admit.

" Any suggestions? " she asked. She clearly wanted him to decide.

" Amy, that's so stupid. I'll stay with you if you want me to. I'm also afraid of nightmares in this situation. But if not, that's okay, I got used to sleeping on the couch anyway. " He finally said out loud what he meant.

" I want you to stay with me, because somehow I think that would make things easier, but it's not okay to ask you. " she said finally.

" If I'm okay with that, why wouldn't it be? "

" Because I made you leave this house and started to divorce from you, still this would be the second time I drag you into our old bedroom since then, only to fullfill my physical or emotional needs. "

" The first time, you didn't drag me, I dragged you, because I wanted to. And now you're not dragging me either. I'm willing to go in. "

He stepped in. Amy said he wanted him to. Before waiting for more doubts to come he climbed under the covers on his old side. Amy climbed next to him, keeping a certain distance.

" I can't believe all this really happens to us. That our son went missing. " she said.

" Me neither. That's why I think he'll get home soon. Maybe when we wake up, he'll be home. " Sheldon said positively.

" And what if he won't? " Amy asked. " How can you still be so positive? It's really surprising. "

" Then we'll have to wait a little more. And I can't and won't accept that Nick is actually missing. I did run away too few times, and I always got home. "

" But you were an adult! " she opposed.

" He is a more downtoearth and practical kid than I 've been as an adult. It'll be okay, I know. "

" That's true. Thanks. Goodnight, Sheldon. " she whispered with a soft smile.

" Goodnight Amy. " he whispered back. Being in the same bed with Amy felt like a secret or a forbidden thing. Still felt somehow normal in all this craziness going on.

 **Wow, you reviews… Reading them, especially at work, makes me feel an urge and a desire and a pain at the same time, like I was a teenager hopelessly in love, and feeling this intense feelings all pointing to the main goal: be with the ONE finally, which is of course not possible at the moment. In this case the ONE for me is to have time for writing.**

 **Keep giving me reviews anyway, I still love them, even if they make me this emotional.**


	24. Chapter 24

2025 Amy and Sheldon

The next day Amy woke up next to Sheldon. He wasn't particularly hugging her just sleeping next to her closely. At first she checked her phone, but there weren't any news about Nick…

She exhaled deeply and lay back down battling her tears again. Sheldon was still asleep. She felt really guilty as she watched him breathing slowly beside her. Worrying about Nick was really bad, but the amount of guilt she felt lately was also really hard to bare. She fel guilty, that she was a bad parent to Nick that made him run away, but she also felt guilty that she is a bad parent to Dory because never focusing on her, and she felt guilty because Howard and Bernadette's daughter was missing probably because of Nick, which means because of them, and she felt also guilty because she felt like she was using Sheldon. But self loathing wasn't helping, so she got up to wake Dory. On the way to her room she looked into Nick's. It was still empty. Dory was already up, watching cartoons. Amy decided to go downstairs and made omelets for breakfast while she called Bernadette on the phone, then Penny. Bernadette seemed pretty distant. She couldn't blame her. Penny seemed a lot more understanding and wanted to help, but there was nothing else that could be done. She offered Dory meanwhile eating breakfast that if she wanted, she could stay home and be with them, but she wanted to go to preschool, because it was puppet-show day, plus she said that he promised Justin that she'll help him build a spaceship model.

Amy was relieved about that actually, at least now Dory wouldn't see them being desperate all day, and they didn't have to pretend, that everything's fine. When Dory and she left, Sheldon was still asleep. After saying goodbye to her daughter with a kiss and a hug, she drove home. Sheldon was up by then, eating the breakfast she left for him.

" Still nothing? " she asked.

" Still nothing. " he comfirmed. " But I have an idea. I tried to look at the problem as a mathematical probability problem. In the first option we have, Nick is still not home, because something bad happened to him. In that case I don't think there's anything we can do. But I think the other option is much more likely. So in the second option Nick is still not home, because he planned to run away for a longer time. In this option the important information is planning. If he is missing for more than two days because these were his intentions, than he may had a plan. "

" Oh my God, Sheldon, that's so right. We... How could we not think about this? " Amy asked excitedly.

" I don't know. Maybe we got old and rusty and this is the earliest sign of our soon coming dementia. " he answered.

" I'd like to believe that we are just too involved emotionally. " she said smiling.

" That's a good explanation too. " he said.

" What are we waiting for? We should check his room and his browser history!" Amy was relieved that there was anything they could do and there was hope they'll find some clues or at least found something meaningful to spend the day with.

" His phone is still at the police as an evidence. " Sheldon warned her.

" First we finish his room, then we'll go to the police. Maybe we'll have some other information by then. "

Amy decided to search manually through the room, while Sheldon sat in front of his son's computer.

" Did you find anything? " Amy asked packing the clothes and folding them.

" I got through his password. It was "ih8mylife2016". "

Amy sighed.

" He cleared his browser history just as I expected. " Sheldon said.

" But we can get the information back, can't we? "

" Of course we can. I may not be a trained programmer, but I'm a better hacker than my eight year old son. At least I hope. "

" Nothing between his T-shirts or underwear. "

Amy packed out the pants and then behind them found something fluffy. She grabbed it and pulled it out of the wardrobe. It was Octavius, the baby toy Octopus. Nick really loved him when he was little, he slept with him for a while. He was only one years old when he told them proudly that he counted Vius's (which was the only part of its name that he could say out loud) legs and he had eight.

Amy sat down holding Vius in her arms feeling helpless again.

" Amy? " Sheldon was touching her shoulders.

" Yeah? "

" Amy, I told you to come to the computer. You didn't listen to me. What happened? "

" Nothing, I just… I've found Vius. I didn't know he still had him. I thought it went to the storage place when we moved here."

" Oh… He loved Vius so much. I think it was the only toy he actually played with from the ones we bought him before he was born. " Sheldon sat down next to her.

" Yeah, you bought it. " she said.

"Yeah I did. And you were a little mad at me as you thought a dog or a bunny would be better choices. Then I told you that an octopus is perfect as it has eight legs and eight is a fascinating number, as it is the first number which is neither prime nor semiprime and the first thrid cube where the number cubed is greater than one and the only positive Fibonacci number, aside from 1, that is a perfect cube. " he said looking at Vius nostalgically.

" No! I got mad because you thaught all those things to him about the number eight when he was fifteen months old. "

" Well, he was interested. But after that we played that Vius the little octopus is lost on the big sea of blankets and the brave pirate Nick saves him and they become best friends. " Sheldon said.

" I remember that. We both were the sea monsters wanting to catch them." Amy smiled sadly.

Sheldon slowly placed his hand on hers.

" Want to see what I've found? "

" Yeah, sure. " she said and put Vius down placing it gently on the bed.

" Look! " said Sheldon pointing at the screen. The browser history. It was chaotic and really a lot. Cities and towns and trains an buses and hotels but all across the U.S.

" Oh my God! Amy said. " That's… that's a lot. "

" Yes, it is. "

" Well, this is not helping enough. We can't find him based on this. "

" No, we can't. But at least it proves my theory. He is really away so long on purpose. He planned it. He is being careful hopefully. "

" But when will he come home? "

" Well, he'll run out of money once. Have you banned your credit cards, haven't you? "

" No. Of course not. I think Nick would have left them in the dumpster with his phone if he wouldn't need them anymore. Apparently he doesn't want us to find him and he won't use the cards, because he knows it's a track for us, but what if he needs money for something? I couldn't ban the cards thinking about that. "

" But in this case there's a chance that after a while he'll use your cards again at a station and disappears again. " he said.

" He won't. I moved most of the money away from the cards. He won't have enough for another long trip. "

" Smart move. " he complimented her.

" Thanks. Checking her history was also a great idea. " she said looking at him blushing a little.

" Maybe we can still be a good team after all. " Sheldon answered.

" I guess we can. Let's go to the police. "

2025 Nick

After San Fransisco we go to Salt Lake City. It's a long trip and the bus driver is actually suspicious but with a fake phone call I easily trick him. Debbie is mostly bored and so am I so I google roadtrip games and we try out a few actually. She is weirdly good at the alphabet game actually. So after we arrive in Salt Lake City we are now clearly dirty, so we have to go shopping. I'm taller than a usual eight and a half year old so I pretend that Debbie is my little sister and while paying I aks her whether she bought paper towels because Mom asked us too. The cashier has no doubts luckily, but we have to buy a lot of stuff only to throw out because buying only hygiene products and kids clothing and snacks would seem shady. I buy Debbie a pink toothbrush and she is clearly happy about it. I also have to buy her a few clothes, especially that we are still travelling north. She is kind of cool and barely takes time picking things. After shopping we go to a fast food restaurant again to wash ourselves a little and change clothes. After that in the afternoon we are on oue way to Denver where we barely stop only to catch the bus to Kansas. Debbie still wants to go home, and she mentions it everytime when something comes up. Sometimes I wonder whether she misses her family or friends or just not feels safe. I try to stay focused and determined so I can't let myself feel sorry for her. That way I'd have to feel sorry for myself as clearly I'm as lost as she is in this big country far from home. But we are not lost. I know where we are going. I have to repeat that to myself to fall asleep while I see Debbie ont he next seat hugging her bag sleeping.

When I wake up we and open my eyes everything seems really bright. Because it's white. We're near Kansas and everything is covered in snow. I poke Debbie so she wakes up.

" Oh my God, that is snow! " she sounds enthusiastic.

" Congratulations for recognizing it. " I just can't be nice to her.

She shakes her head.

" I've never seen snow before. " she says.

" Impossible. We watched a tons of wintertime movies together the past two years at school. "

" No you smartass, I mean for real. You know when you can touch it and walk in it while it falls. "

" Bad news for you that you can't touch it or walk in it because we are on a bus and the snow is obviously outside. "

She just makes a face to that. Even though I was picking on her about snow when we get out the first thing to do after blending in with the crowd is finding a small park, grabbing some snow, making a ball and throwing at her. I expect her to be mad but she screams with joy and I have to bend down to avoid her first shot. Her second hits me on my tummy anway. I have to take revenge. We would do that maybe like forever but than she accidentally hits a car and the alarm starts, so we have to run. We buy hot chocolate in a small coffee shop at a mall, but our clothes are wet and our faces red and we make the floor dirty so the waitress is not welcoming at all, but I tip her, so she doesn't say a word.

" Admit it, that was fun. " I say.

" That was. " she admits.

" See? All this is worth it! "

" Nick…" she still doesn't agree.

" What? Maybe you'll realise the world is not just about you and doesn't only consists of bullying people at school, our parents and their friends or Pasadena and conference hotels. "

" According to your version the world consists of running and long busrides and travelling at night and visiting cities without actually visiting them and eating at fast food restaurants. "

" And snowball figths. "

" Yes, and snowball fights. " she admits.

" Maybe we could go outside and build a snowman and actually visit this city. We have a lot of time until the next bus. " I offer.

" I'd really like to sleep in a bed finally. "

" Me too. But we have to make some sacrifices. "

 **I know, I know long pause, but I'm back :) I'll finish this story soon. :)Thanks for the patience.**


	25. Chapter 25

**2025 Amy and Sheldon**

After going to the police station with all the information nothing much happened. Two days passed since then and they still didn't go to work, but only stayed home in the old house searching the web for more possibilities, calling hotels, and trying not to freak out. They asked Bernadette and Howard whether they want to help but they were just devastated looking at Nick's browser history, so they decided they act on their own and not with them. Sheldon and Howard always had rocky relationship, but he was really afraid of losing him too now.

Sheldon stepped into the living room with these dark thoughts and the mail in his hand.

" Dory was a handful today really. I barely could make her get dressed. Then she wanted cookies for breakfast. " he said looking tired then hopped on the couch next to Amy. " I had to buy her cookies on our way. I know it's against our policies, but… Amy, are you listening to me?

Amy was curled up in the couch looking at the carpet.

" Sorry. I'm not. I…"

" Did anything happen? Any news? " he asked worried.

" No. Or at least not about Nick. I just read the news on my phone and I've read a story about a girl who got lost and found her body four years later in Mexico. She was stolen to be a slave. "

Sheldon shook his head and moved closer to her.

" Oh, Amy, you really shouldn't have read that. "

" I can't take this any longer. I really can't. " she said.

" You can and you will. I know. He'll come home. " he tried to convince her. It was a usual conversation lately between the two of them but now it seemed that it was not enough anymore.

" Don't say that! Don't say that ever again! How could you know? You keep repeating he'll come home but we don't know a thing about him. Don't you feel the same? Aren't you worried? Are you really an emotionless robot? " she bursted out.

" Amy…" Sheldon didn't know how to react to that.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just feel I hit the bottom, and I wonder how can you still be so positive. " she asked finally.

Sheldon took a deep breath.

" I stay positive because I just can't deal with that. You know I can't. I have to believe strongly he'll come home or else I'm over. You are strong. You can face this. You can face what our options and chances are. Sure it hurts you but you can do that. You do that. I can't. " he explained.

" I'm kind of the opposite of strong right now…"

" You are strong. "

Amy shook her head with a painful look.

" Sometimes I think it would be better if he was dead. " She said quietly. " At least I would know about him. I would know that he is not suffering. It would be at least over. Sometimes I wish our son was dead! " She almost screamed that last sentence crying.

Sheldon didn't know what else to do so he hugged her tightly. She didn't pull away but clinged to him. He felt really sorry now for seeing how much pain she felt. As the crying calmed she continued.

" I don't really wish him dead. I'm scared whenever my phone rings that someone will call me that they found him dead somewhere. Because if he died then there's no chance… But then again this waiting is so unbearable that sometimes I feel like I don't care anymore, I just want it to be over. I think I'm a horrible person. "

Sheldon stroked her arm gently then let her go a little to look her in the eye.

" No. You're a normal person. You can feel things. And now you feel bad, but being able to feel is good. I know it, because you taught me how to feel anything at all. "

" I truly don't deserve you to treat me like this. " she shooked her head again.

" This is not about what we deserve. And for the record, you actually do. You deserve to be treated like this. Exactly like this. " he said quietly.

Amy shook her head then blew her nose out.

" Thanks."

" Are you feeling yourself better? "

" Yes, but I don't think I should. I kicked you out of our home. I kicked you out of our life and family. It was a selfish decision. I suffered in our relationship so I kicked you out. Of course I hoped that this will also help our children. That I can protect them this way from growing up in a bad marriage. But look how it worked."

" I don't blame you. When you announced that you want to divorce. When you slept with me and kicked me out. When we found out how Nick was bullied. I blamed you then. But I was just angry and I was also wrong. " he admitted.

" I don't blame you either, if that helps you " she said.

" You actually could blame me. I was being really unfair with you for years. It was a logical reaction that you wanted to get separated from me. I am the reason of all this. " he finally said out loud.

" Well, I would lie if I said that this wasn't the thing I've always wanted to hear, but for now let's agree, that we did this together. "

Sheldon shook his head. "No... "

" Sheldon, I guess we had more than enough self pity for today. " she answered.

" Okay. But now what? I don't know what else is there to do. We called everyone and we gathered all the information. It still is a mess. We agreed that he knew that we will be trying to find him and he was searching for false information he didn't even needed. Or he planned to arrive home only as a bearded man after travelling all over the world. "

" Yeah…" she agreed but she was staring into the distance.

" He is so smart. Our genetics are fascinating."

" But maybe… We are even smarter. " she said.

" Apparently we are not. " he argued.

" Sheldon, you said that we gathered information but it's a mess. It's full of useless data and it's not sorted or put into a logical order. " she was now talking fast. Sheldon still didn't get that.

" It is. We tried to find some reason in it, both of us, but we couldn't. "

" Yes, because we did that wrong. We were thinking like regular persons. Come on, we were just trying to connect dots on a map. That's for amateurs. But we are not regular people nor is he. Think about it! Sorting out useless data and make order and find reason in a big pile of information… This all sounds like something we're both good at. It is science and we should use the proper methods to find any actual results. You were right the first time when you wanted to check his computer. It's a mathematical probability problem, but when we saw how complicated that was, and Nick could be anywhere, we got scared. When people get scared they usually stop using their frontal lobe and switch back to the primal, emotional working of the limbic system. That happened to us. " She was smiling now widely. And she was so damn right.

" Amy, you still never fail to amaze me. We can do this. "

" If we can't, no one can. We need a good statistical program. And whiteboards. We are going to find a pattern if we analyize all the data properly. "

Amy and Sheldon kept working until three a.m, when Amy talked Sheldon into some hours of sleepimg. They spent the nights in the same bed with Amy but they were barely touching each other, mostly accidentally. He enjoyed this actually. He would like to hug her or spoon her but after many sleepless and lonely nights it was good enough to see her, sense her smell, hear her breathing, so he decided not to force anything. After hawing a shower and changing into he pijamas he just laid down. He was tired, but still really awake.

" Thanks for staying here. Again. " she said while cleaning her glasses sitting on the bed.

" You're welcome. " he answered.

" It's just… I'm so pathetic, that I can't even sleep alone. "

" Well, Nick's missing, so I get it. But I know you can sleep alone. Actually you've been sleeping alone for a while now before all this happened…

Amy sat up and shook her head. Sheldon was looking at her curioiusly.

" Actually I wasn't. " she confessed.

Sheldon felt like one of his nightmares coming to life.

" So were you dating anyone? "

" No. I was sleeping with Nick. I know it was not healty emotionally for neither of us and I never asked him to come here. He was just having nightmares, sometimes enuresis nocturna and after he woke up at night, he just came in here. Than he didn't even tried to fall asleep in his room, he waited until I fell asleep and climbed into my bed, and after I realised that's what he does, he stopped waiting for me to fall asleep and just waited for your goodnight kiss, while you still lived here and then came here. I'm sorry. I should have told you, or I should have talked to him, or at least try, but I didn't because I just couldn't send him away. And not just because of him, but because it felt good, he was warm and soft and made me feel that I'm needed. I'm really sorry. "

Sheldon decided to make her feel better it was time to share his insecurities.

" Well, on the weekends when the kids were with me, I had no idea how to handle them or what to do in the weekends at all. We had a routine as a family and I always thought I get along with them well, but as a father only for the weekends I was clueless. So I tried to find some programs and I took them out mostly, but it was just chaotic. They were more tired after the weekend than before. We just hang out at malls and stores and Disneyland and ate a lot of junk food and I let them stay up all night watch TV shows. And it was mainly because I wanted to show them that I was a better parent than you, and I wanted them to want to stay with me all the time… Needless to stay it really didn't work out that way. I should have told you. " He was really ashamed. All this lead to the situation that Nick is missing. But Amy didn't seem mad. She started talking again.

" A couple of times when Nick got into trouble at school I haven't told you. I was covering for my eight year son from his father because I wanted to be the only competent parent and I wanted him to like me more. I was doing this even when we were officially still together. " she sighed deeply.

Sheldon was actually suspecting this. It was weird, in any other time he would have yelled at her all about this and then would have left her alone and would have avoided her for maybe days, but now he felt the urge to gently touch her shoulder only and share his stories.

" Dory had a horrible food poisoning about a month ago. We ate leftover pizza that day. And it was all over the place. I freaked out so much, you know I'm trying hard, but puking and pooping are really not my thing. And I was really worried about her and I thought I should call you, but then I would have had to admit that I can't handle the kids… Anyway I freaked out so much that I didn't do anything and Nick had to take care of Dory. I felt so ashamed, that I forbade them to tell this to you. I told them that if they want to see me ever again they better don't say a word to you. " He was staring at the sheets the whole time, so now after finished talking, he looked into Amy's eyes. She was sitting with her legs pulled up to her body

" Well, we suck." she stated.

" Maybe in the first place we never should have had kids…" he said.

" Yeah… Maybe. But I do love them. And they are amazing, both of them. So smart so full of heart… I'm sure the world, not just ours but the whole world would be a lesser place without them, and not just in the future when they'll become inventors or scientists or leaders, but even right now. "

"Yeah, but they'd deserve far better parents than us. It's really unfair actually. But I don't think there's anything we could do." he felt hopeless.

" I strongly disagree with you. I mean your statements were true, still your deduction is wrong. They do deserve better parents than us right now and it is unfair, but we are their parents, even if we are not good at it. So there's actually plenty we can do. We should try to become the parents they deserve. "

Sheldon was thinking about it.

" What if we'll fail again? " he asked after a long pause.

" We'll try again. " she answered. She sounded determined.

" Together? " he asked. Saying it out loud there, waiting for Amy to answer he felt his heart beating fast. He slowly realised that this simple question was maybe the most important one of all the questions he ever searched for an answer for, and it was full of insecurities and full of desire not to be all alone. Still, she wasn't answering immediately. He thought that she may interpret it as a question about their marriage's future and he should have added an explanation, but this one word was so strong and said actually more than an other thousand ones, so he just let that sink.

After seconds or maybe even minutes she looked him in the eye. " Yes, together. " she said finally. She didn't add any explanation either, because even if it could have mean a lot of different outcomes considering their situation, it was just enough.

Thair hands met halfway between them on the sheet holding on to each other tightly.

 **2025 Nick**

Debbie and I arrive to New York after more than a week of travelling. I've always wanted to visit this one, so I decide we'll may stay here for a while. I easily find a hotel where I can book a room online and can pay with an online account to where I uploaded the money earlier. The best thing is that there is no reception at the late hours at all, a machine gives us the keys and everything. I'm sure there are security cameras, but I hope nobody is watching them. We spend the first night having a good long shower and then sleeping. Debbie is at first a little disgusted that we have to sleep in the same bed, but hey, money is not endless, and she changes her mind easily when I offer her that she may should sleep on the floor. The bed is a dream come true after sleeping so many nights on buses, so we both fell asleep easily.

When I wake up for a moment I feel like I'm in my room, but then I hear the traffic noises, which are so much louder than in South Pasadena. The hotel is big enough that going out no one seems to notice us. I talk Debbie into some sightseeing, and now she is in a far better mood, especially after I buy her doughnuts for breakfast. We just walk on the streets then get lucky at the Empire State Building, as there's a group of children circa our age there on a field trip with school and everyone thinks we're part of the group, so we get in there without questions and for free. It's still really cold outside, but we eat hot dogs for lunch in the Central Park. I've found a lot more cool programs than the usual sights, but I want Debbie to have at least a little fun.

In the afternoon as we ealk in the park, even the sun shines for an hour so when everything goes wrong it happens really suddenly. Debbie and I are arguing where to go at first, as she really wants to go ice skating, and I clearly don't. I only had one try at that, and I didn't even stop until arriving to the hospital where the x-ray confirmed that I broke my arm. She knows that story and still insists.

" Please Nick, I've gone all the way here, maybe I can also want something. For once. " she begs.

" Debbie, I told you, that's stupid. "

" Do not dare to call me stupid! " she says proudly.

" If you're acting stupid I'll be calling you stupid. And for the record I only said your idea is stupid. " I say and I want to end this fight, but she doesn't.

" Stop saying this word! You think you're better than all of us. You're not. "

" I brought you to New York. I am a genious. " I say. I try to be funny, but I can see she is angry with me again.

" And what then? If you keep making these decisions you'll also be alone. And not just in school. "

" I'm already alone if you wouldn't notice. Do you see any friends here? Or family?. " I ask being sarcastic.

" You are really annoying. You always blame me and make me the reason that you don't have friends, but you just can't be friendly at all. "

" Maybe I just don't want to be friendly with you after what you've done to me. " How does she dare to warn me I'll be alone. She made sure I'm alone for years.

" I said I'm sorry. " she said.

" I know, but guess what? It was not enough! " Now I'm angry.

" Nothing is ever good enough for you. You are thinking you're a tragic little hero, and you are just spoiled and unable to make friends. "

" And you are just mean. You have nothing else interesting about you than being mean. That's the only way you'll ever make friends. The only thing you'll ever excell. "

She stops and looks me into the eye. Hers are filled with tears but instead starting to really cry she smiles with her unevitable evil smile.

" Maybe it is. But at least my parents didn't divorce because they couldn't solve my school problems. "

This is the point where I can't think anymore and she experienced this many times before as an eye-witness, still she said what she said, so I hit her. My hand smacks on her shoulder which makes her loose her balance and fells to the ground. I'm still mad at her so I kick towards her but now she is faster and kicks my ankle. It actually hurts, she is stronger than I've thought. I want to answer to her attack but before I could she stands up and runs away. I run after her but she is far better at athletics than I am, so I don't reach her. At first I yell after her angrily as I run and I feel like I still want to hit her, but then I start to get scared. What if I loose her from the eyesight. I happen to stay right behind her, but soon she reaches the end of the park and she blends in with the crowd literally in a second. I still yell her name, but now I don't want to get anymore attention, I can see people with concerned faces looking at me, as they only see a kid barely catching a breath yelling a girl's name. After another half an hour of running around then going back to the place where we fought I have to admit the only thing I really don't want to. I lost Debbie.

 **I know, long pause, I'm sorry, I hope I still have readers, I will definitely finish this story, and I don't want to make promises I can't keep, but it's really almost fully written.**


	26. Chapter 26

**2025 Nick**

I spend the whole day on the streets visiting all the places one can go ice skating and going back to the park to where we fought three times. I can't find Debbie. I walk for hours without getting tired, I try to deny that it's been hours ever since I last saw her, but I feel my throat is getting constricted more and more. It's winter so it gets dark early, I try to rationalize myself, but it's getting dark. I have no problems with that generally, but I can't help but think about Debbie. She is a girl after all, who knows what could happen to her.

I consider going to the police and tell them everything and how I lost Debbie, but I'm a coward and I refuse to admit that I failed. And I also don't want to know what my parents or, for worse, her parents would do to me in that case. After the clock reaches 8.p.m, I'm truly desperate. I can't help but feel tears rolling on my face. I know this won't help solving the problem, but I don't know what else to do, I'm lost in a big city all alone. Maybe Debbie called the police and they are after me. Or her body already lays in the bottom of the East River or the Hudson. I give a chance going back to the hotel, but I have to go to the police after that. In the lobby there's no Debbie.

Unlocking the door I'm preparing myself for a good cry then running to the first police station, but to my biggest relief, Debbie is there sitting on a sofa.

" Debbie? " I ask and I can't help but run to her.

"Welcome home. " she says sarcastically. I'm truly relieved I found her, but as my worries go away, I find the anger I had when we were arguing.

" Are you normal? How did you dare to run away like that? Do you know how big New York is? It's 302.6 square miles or expressed in the metric system 784 square kilometers . Do you know what could have happened to you? Are you crazy or are you that dumb? Do you know how I felt all day? "

" I didn't do anything. I got back here. I asked the receptionist to let me in, I told I just forgot something, then no one realised I've never went back down. But I don't think you have the right to be upset. We kind of did the same with everyone back home when we ran away. "

Why can't she shut up about them?

" This is not about them. Why didn't you call the police? I thought our little deal broke when I hit you. "

" I didn't want to go home without you. And I think I provoked you. I'm sorry. "

" I'm sorry too. I totally lost my mind. "

" Yeah, you sure did. Anyway, let's go home. Your parents are as worried as you were today. "

I stop. Maybe she is right but I can't and I don't want to believe that, I have too many bad memories about my parents fighting about me.

" I don't know." I say finally.

" I don't know a lot about your parents either. But I know someone who surely feels the same you did. Dory. She loves you, you idiot! She told me how she made me promise you, you'll stay with her anyway. And what have you done? You left her. "

I nod. I haven't been thinking about Dory for a while now. It was too painful.

" Why would she tell you that? " I ask

" Because it was important to her! "

I knew that. I just didn't want to admit it. It was easier to run away, but looking for Debbie was terrible. I don't want Dory to feel that. I made her feel that. I guess I made a really big mess avoiding things and running away.

" We have to go back. " I say.

" Finally! "

" Let's go, find a police station. That would be the easiest. "

 **2025 Amy and Sheldon**

" She fell asleep. " Amy said to Sheldon walking down the stairs to their living room which was now filled with papers and white boards and their laptops on the coffee table. She yawned as she clearly felt tired.

" Did she say anything about Nick? " he asked standing up and starting to pack.

" Yes. She promised she will pray for him as her Meemaw taught her. " Amy said helping him.

" And you let her do that? "

" I prayed with her. " she answered.

" Amy… Now you're catholic. "

" I'm not catholic, Sheldon. I'm desperate. And besides Dory was right as it seems there is nothing else we can do but pray. Or at least our research is not going well enough. "

" That's not true. In fact I actually think I know where he is. I ran an other test while you were with Dory." he said proudly. Amy stopped.

" Really? And why are you telling me just now? Where is he? " she was now enthusiastic filled with hope.

" Well... Don't get your hopes up yet. I think he is in New York right now. It's a 87,54 percentage chance. " he said.

" And where in New York? "

" Well, that's why you shouldn't get you hopes up. I really don't know yet. But maybe if we keep working tomorrow, we'll get more results and we can find out. I called the police, and they said they will send all information to the local police departments there. " he said.

" And what if we won't find anything? " she asked. This was a huge development from having no clue about Nick but she was scared that this is only a false alarm, and eventually they will be back at the state where Nick is just simply lost.

" In that case I thought we could travel there and there is really a small chance but we could try searching for him manually too. It works in movies always. " Sheldon said with a slight smile.

" A part of me wants to leave right now to be at least in the same city as him. "

" Me too, but I think it would be too soon. I'll run some more tests that may confirm our suspections about New York at first. " He tried to stay rational.

Amy was smiling back at him. She knew that if they are wrong they will be losing hope again and it will be extremely painful, but she couldn't help but feel happy about this little progress.

" I know. I think I've never loved your intellectual abilities more, than I do right now. " she complimented him. Just after saying it out loud did she realize she used the word love. Sheldon also noticed, as he stopped for a second and was just staring at her. Amy really didn't know what to say and she feared that trying to explain herself would only make it worse. Sheldon cleared his throat finally.

" Well, I would have never gotten this far without you " he said. She really didn't know if after that, he was talking about their attempts to find Nick or about life in general. But she decided to react to the easier part.

" No, you found out first, that we should search his room and computer. " she answered with a smile.

" But then you found the proper methods to analyze the data. " he protested.

" Yes. But you looked at first at this problem like a mathematical one, and you would have found the proper methods yourself days ago, if I weren't distracting you with my emotional outbreaks and getting scared. " she insisted still smiling.

" That's maybe true, but your experimental knowledge was still essential, so stop arguing with me, Little Lady. "

Sheldon froze the moment he said that out loud and Amy exactly knew why. He hadn't call her Little Lady in a really long time. And it was the second time in less than five minutes that phrases and words slipped out of their mouth that pointed to the emotional side of their relationship. But being with Sheldon finally for real and working together and having deep conversations with him, well it was actually good, and she really couldn't be anymore careful, especially now, that everything else was just falling apart.

Amy shook her head and sat down on the couch.

" Sometimes I think… Nevermind. "

Sheldon looked at her with a questioning expression.

" It's just so… bad, that he had to run away to be like this. " she said.

" You mean us, right? " he asked. She nodded.

" Now we are nice to each other. We're not fighting. We are finally supporting and comforting each other. Why couldn't we do this when he was home? "Amy asked.

Sheldon took a deep breath joining her, putting some pillows away.

" I think I know why…"

He was looking at the floor. Amy waited.

Sheldon scratched her head before starting to talk. " I don't know. I felt like you don't need me anymore. It seemed like that. You were so powerful and succesful in your career. You had your girlfriends, your colleagues who adored you. You were the one who mostly took care of the kids. I felt like you are happy without me in your life. I felt like I'm useless to you. "

There was a part of her, that actually knew this all the way, but on the other hand she was surprised to hear Sheldon finally openly expressing his insecurities. Maybe it was time for her to do the same.

" I needed you Sheldon. I needed you badly. I may seemed powerful but I was not. I was crying in my car a lot. And in the shower. And basically anywhere where no one would see it. I was lonely and I felt that you are so distant and I'm all alone with all the problems. I needed you, but you never noticed, you never asked. " She was being honest, but she feared that it sounded like she still blamed him, but Sheldon had something else on his mind.

" Now I notice. " he said slowly and leaned in to her, touching her shoulder, and kissed her gently on the lips.

His lips felt soft and the sensation was just amazing to Amy, so she couldn't help, but kiss him back. She felt his mouth opening and his tongue slowly moving forward. He pulled her closer now placing his hand on her back while with his other hand he touched her cheek. It was so good she almost couldn't stop again, but all this reminded her the last time, when she lost her mind on that very same couch resulting in a lot of fighting and Nick running away. By the way is she really making out with her soon-to-be-ex-husband on their couch like a horny teenager while no one knows where her son is?

" We shouldn't do this. " she said and pulled away.

" Why not? " he asked.

" Because… It just isn't right. "

" It does feel right to me. Doesn't it feel right to you?" he asked now looking at her waiting for her to reassure him. She shook her head painfully.

" It does, but…"

"What if that's enough for now? " he said and tried to kiss her again, but this time she stopped him before their lips touching.

" Sheldon, please, we can't. We really can't. "

Sheldon leaned back and blow out the air through her mouth.

" I'm sorry. I didn't wanted you to… I didn't mean to… you know. This was not about… I mean it's completely okay for me if we don't… "

" What are you talking about? " she asked. It was really unusual from Sheldon to stutter like this.

He took another deep breath. " I'm talking about that I'm sorry I was coming at you, I didn't mean to scare you or to push you. It is perfectly fine with me if we don't move forward tonight, so all this was not about my baser urges. "

" So you're saying that you were not just trying to have sex? "

" Exactly! "

Amy slowly nodded. Sheldon really had no clue about what was going on on her mind.

He must have realized he wasn't saying something right because he felt the need to keep talking.

" I mean I do find you desirable. Very desirable actually. " he added quickly.

She let out a tiny laugh. Sheldon was really adorable now.

" It's not about that, and it's okay, I'm not scared. I just can't tell if it's real or not. What we feel right now. I want Nick to come back more than anything I've ever wanted, still I fear that when he will, all this will fade away again and we both go back to our old selfs and our old routines. Maybe we're just good together now temporarily. Maybe all this won't be enough to make our relationship work again."

Sheldon nodded than looked back at her.

" You know that the only way to find that out is experimental. " He said after a long pause.

" Maybe, but I don't want to experiment anymore. Not this time. I'm tired and afraid, because this is not science, and if the results are bad, we don't just throw them out, and start something else, but we could actually get hurt again. And if we do get hurt, our kids get hurt too. I may be speaking against my experimental history, but I think now, at first we should find a theoretical strategy before starting anything. And that requires a lot of cognitive effort, I just can't put into this right now. Not until he gets home. This right now just makes me feel guilty. Maybe he is suffering somewhere or is sick or is in trouble, and here I am, his mom, snogging on a couch with a man I'm not sure I can maintain a relationship with. It did feel right in a way, but in many other aspects… it just feels wrong. " she said looking at him with a serious expression.

" Well, you know I'm always here to help you finding a good theoretical strategy. And believe me, that I know what you were talking about. I kind of feel the same. Nick's missing is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Please don't misunderstand me, but as much as his absence hurts me, as it really does. Still I can't help but feel a little happiness as well because at least I got you back. I missed you." he said the last sentence quietly.

" I missed you too. I missed you more than I could tell you. But there are things that won't change. You know, I still have a Nobel Prize and I'm going to have it for the rest of my life. I'm famous because of it. My name will always be a big name because of it. And I cannot guarantee that you will win one too someday. "

Sheldon shook his head.

" I know, I really handled that poorly. Sorry. It just made me feel worthless. I've felt worthless lately a lot. And I pretended it's your fault."

" I accept your apology. But the real question is, that will you be able to handle it better? Because this situation will keep popping up. And I can't give the Nobel Prize back, no matter how much I'd like to. "

" Amy, what are you talking about? Why would you want to give it back? " he asked sounding surprised.

" Well, I'm kind of angry about that prize and I wanted to give it back the moment I got it. The moment I realized that it makes me lose more important things. Like you. "

" That's such a silly thought, Amy. You deserve that. Really. No one deserves it better than you. And I don't think I could be compared to a Nobel prize. The Nobel is a once in a lifetime thing, but I'm sure you could find as many men as you'd want to. "

" But to me, you're not just any man. " she said blushing slightly.

" I'm really embarrassed. I've never told you how proud I actually am of you. "

" Sheldon… As I said I can't make promises about our marriage or about anything romantically involved but I can and I want to make a promise that I want to have a good relationship with you whatever kind of relationship will that be. Could you promise me that? That you will always talk to me and tell me what's happening with you?"

" I can and I will. Starting that honest relationship, can I ask you a question?" he said.

" Sure. "

" Were you seeing any other men while we were separated? "

" No. But I tried hard to make you believe that. Sorry. It was really childish. "

" No one at all? "

" Sheldon, I have a full time job and two children I mostly raised on my own, in the last couple of months. Dating actually didn't even come to my mind. And emotionally, well, I'm clearly not over you. " She finally said that out loud. It was obvious anyway. He nodded.

" If you're not over me, than maybe… could you promise me, you'll think about all the other stuff as you can? " he asked.

" If he gets home." she added.

" Not if. When. " he corrected.

" I guess I can promise that. " she agreed.

 **My readers are the best, I totally adore all the reviews, now it's only two chapters and an epliogue left, I can't make promises, but I'll try hard.**


	27. Chapter 27

**2025 Amy and Sheldon**

Amy, Sheldon and Dory were watching a kid's show, when Amy's phone rang. Sheldon didn't want to feel hope to get disappointed again, but anyway he felt it. He was holding his breath as Amy run for the phone.

" It's a New York code number! " she screamed.

Sheldon muted the TV. Now he was definitely hopeful.

" Hello, it's Dr. Amy Farrah Cooper. "

He couldn't hear what a male voice said on the other end of the line, he just saw Amy is acting really nervous. He stood up and walked behind her looking worried.

" Is he…Is he all right? " she asked.

So it was about Nick. Now he was nervous maybe more than ever. Most likely it only took a couple of seconds to the police officer to tell Amy that Nick and Debbie were found, but for Sheldon it felt like long hours. He thought about that maybe this is the moment when they tell them, that they'll never see Nick again.

" Oh my, I just can't believe that, I'm so happy. Can I talk to him? " Amy asked. Could it be true? Is Nick all right? Sheldon stepped closer again.

" Sheldon, they've found him. He's okay. " she whispered to him.

" Put him on speaker! " Sheldon asked.

" Nick? " Amy asked.

" Mom? " That was Nick's voice. Definitely. " Nick, are you okay? " Sheldon asked.

" Dad? "

Dory got up from the couch too.

" Is that Nick? Nick, where are you? "

" Dory? I'm in New York. Long story. I'll tell you when I get back home. " Nick said.

" Oh my God, Nick, we missed you so much. Are you sure you're okay? " Amy asked.

" Yes, Mom, I'm okay. Now I have to give back the phone. "

Amy talked to the officer when the kids will arrive back home.

" Oh my God… Sheldon… They got him. He's coming home! " Amy put down the phone and jumped immediately at Sheldon's neck, hugging him tightly giving him a kiss on his cheek. He mostly just stood there as he was not ready for this. He barely could process all the information.

" That's wonderful. " Sheldon said smiling patting her back.

" So Nick's coming home? " Dory asked.

Amy let Sheldon go as she realized Dory's there too.

" Yes, he is. We have to get to the airport to get him home. " Amy answered hugging Dory too.

" Mom, are you mad at him? Because of running away? Will he get a punishment? " Dory asked.

" No, of course not. We want to talk to him about it, but I don't think he will get a punishment. " she answered with wide smile.

Sheldon nodded.

" So would you be okay with it if I ran away too? "

" No. " Sheldon and Amy answered the same time.

Amy called Penny immediately after the phone, then Howard and Bernadette. The police called them too and they could a talk a little to Debbie so they were a lot nicer than in the past week. Sheldon was just sitting saying barely anything as Leonard called him to express his happiness about Nick. Sheldon felt happy for sure and mostly relieved, but he also felt something else, something he was sure, he wouldn't be allowed to feel right now. It was discomfortable. Amy seemed enthusiastic making phone calls. As she called Sheldon's mom she handed her over to him, but it just made him more annoyed as his mother was all about thanking everything to the Lord.

Amy cooked dinner, then after eating, she played chess with Dory. According to Sheldon they both were really bad at chess, and there were at least fifty times when Amy and six times when Dory could win in a step, but Amy forbade him to help any of them, as he never let anyone else to actually think and play. After that Amy insisted that Dory should go to bed, because they still had a couple of hours left until the arrival of Nick's plane. They put her into bed together and after they left her alone in her room, now it was just the two of them again.

" Don't you want to sleep? " he asked.

" I don't think I could. " she answered. " But maybe we should rest a little. "

Sheldon nodded. He felt tense when thinking about tomorrow. Was Nick really okay? What if he won't arrive home? His plane could crash. Or what is even more likely he could escape again. No, he may felt something bad thinking about tomorrow, but after all that not seeing Nick would be something he couldn't bear.

Still, more likely he will see him and that means the end of the past week. Amy didn't cancel the divorce and didn't call the lawyer. She made a promise to think about it, but this cearly was only a situation that forced them together and all this still meant that eventually, he will have to leave. Of course it was good to know that Nick was safe and he really felt happy that he will get home, but now this is not his home anymore.

He layed down on the bed next to Amy staring into the distance.

" Are you okay? " she asked.

" I am. " he answered. " Wonderful. "

" You know you're a bad liar. "

" I'm not lying. " he insisted.

Amy lifted her eyebrows.

" Fine. I think I'm terrified thinking about tomorrow. I don't know what will happen. What if his plane crashes? What if he escapes again? He will if he wants to, he is a lot smarter than most of the adults. And… never mind. "

" Yes, I fear of these things too. And…?"

" An what if he actually comes home… What does that mean? What will happen to us? I have no idea how will we get things right and how will we live… And I really like to know what will happen. I need to know. And now I just don't know. "

She nodded then slowly moved closer, placing her hand then his head on his chest. " I don't know either. " she said softly.

Sheldon didn't meant to do anything at the moment but he automatically put his arm on her shoulder. After that they didn't move or talk at all.

After four hours Sheldon woke up to the alarm on Amy's phone. It felt like he didn't even sleep or just for ten minutes. He remembered they were awake mostly at the night. Amy was still in the same position snuggling up to him, but now he moved to reach her phone. It was timet o go to the airport.

After an hour of rushing through getting ready Amy and Sheldon and Dory were waiting at LAX with Howard and Bernadette and Chloe. They were all really excited and a little worried. Amy felt like, now she has to see Nick or else she will really fall apart.

Then the plane landed and after looking at the crowd for several minutes. Amy's eyes were wet. Then there he was with a police officer and Debbie on his side. He ran to them.

" Nick, are you all right? " Amy asked bending down to hug him. Sheldon held his shoulder and stroked his head.

 **2025 Nick**

The flight is much more comfortable than all the bus rides, but I'm kind of nervous. I don't know how my parents will react to all this. I guess this will be the longest period anyone has ever been grounded of all times. What if they are still mad and everything got even worse and they were arguing about me all the time and now I have to deal with them hating each other even more? They sounded cool on the phone, but who knows.

And I really don't know what will happen to Debbie. Maybe I won't see her ever again as their parents won't ever allow her to go near me. She may even switch schools. And if not… I don't know how that will affect me.

When we finally land I'm really nervous, but then I see them. Mom, Dad and Dory. I can't help but run to Mom. She hugs me really tightly and asks me if i'm okay.

" Yes, Mom. " I try to look up into her eyes. Dad stands next to her holding my shoulder.

" I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. " Mom says still crying and holding me. Okay, well, I wasn't expecting this, and it's really emotional, because of course I missed Mom too. I missed all of them. But I'm not a baby so I try hard not to cry.

" Mom, Dad, aren't you mad at me? " I ask.

" No. I mean you shouldn't have ran away, but we get it. I'm really sorry too. " Dad says while running his fingers through my hair.

" I'm sorry too. I know I shouldn't have done all this. " I say.

" It's okay. Fortunately we got you back, that's important. " Mom smiles and kisses my cheek.

" MOM! It's so embarrassing! " I complain but I'm actually really happy. When they finally let me go I step to Dory.

" Dory, I'm sorry. "

" You are so stupid! " she says and gives me a punch in my stomach.

" Agh! "

" Dory! We've talked about this. " Mom says.

" It's okay, Mom. I deserved that. " I say.

" You did. " Dory says but she still lets me hug her. " Next time please don't leave me home. " she whispers into my ear. I giggle.

" I won't, I promise. "

" You should start to keep your promises. " she says, but then Dad lifts me up and she and Mom ask a hundred questions about where I've been, what have I've been eating, did I get hurt anywhere. I try to answer but then I look at Debbie who is still in her Mom's embrace, and I realise that maybe I still have something to do.

" Mom, Dad, I have something to take care of. " I say as I ask Dad to put me down. They share a worried look but they decide to trust me and let me go.

I walk to Uncle Howard. She barely notices me as he can't stop but stare at Debbie. After couple of minutes I clear my throat. He looks at me angrily and steps closer to Debbie and Aunt Bernadette.

" Uncle Howard…"

" Yes, Nick Cooper? " he asks.

" I just wanted to say that all this is my fault. Debbie tried to stop me and make me go home for quite a lot of times. I wasn't listening to her. She just wanted to make sure I'm okay. I'm sorry. "

"Well, I hope you keep your distance from my daughter from now on."

" Yes, Uncle Howard, I will. " I promise.

Debbie finally got somehow out of her Mom's hug, and she was apparently listening.

" Daddy! It was not like that. I wanted to go with him. I didn't leave him alone. He didn't take me. And it was scary a little, but he actually took care of me. Mostly. "

" If you say so, Deb… I know you've had some hard times yourself, Nick, but I'm sure you realised this was no solution. " he says.

" I did. " I nod and run back to my family. When Mom finally feels sure that no harm happened to me and I'm not starving she finally turns to the police officer. They still have papers to sign but it's okay at least I have a chance to talk to Debbie when everybody is busy with the papers and my sister plays with Chloe.

We share a look with Debbie. She steps closer.

" Thanks. " we say at the same time. We giggle. It's weird as we spent the last week together, still now I'm feeling insecure.

" What? " she asks.

" Thank you for defending me in front of you father. That was cool. And you? "

" Thanks… for the adventure. " she says and winks then runs back to Chloe and lifts her up in her arms.

Mom and Dad came with the same car to the airport so we're going home together to our house. Dad comes in too and Mom makes some tea. They make me sit down in the living room and now I have to tell them the whole story. They almost look approving and a little surprised. I'm sure they underestimated me. Than they tell me how they were trying to find me and how they got to the answer that I'm in New York. That was also kind of impressive, and they share proud looks telling me.

I really want to know what is going on between the two of them but I don't want to ruin the mood. They tell me that they are sorry and they will be a lot more availible and understanding in the future and that they try to maintain a good relationship with each other to be good parents to us. Well, we'll see. Then they finally let me go upstairs to play and jump back to my own bed. It's good to be home actually.

 **2025 Sheldon and Amy**

After the kids went upstairs and Sheldon joined them, Amy was packing their teamugs into the washing machine.

" They are having fun. I said goodybe to them. " Sheldon said walking down the stairs.

Amy knew what this meant. " Are you going back to your apartment? " she asked. She was surprised and a little bit disappointed. She didn't know what she was hoping for. She was the one who rejected his attempts more times in the last couple of weeks. But now they had Nick back and she felt so happy being part of this family, she never wanted it to end.

" I am. I think I should go. Now, you don't need me anymore. " he said. He smiled at her but it was apparently a forced smile. His words felt like a shot to her heart.

" Sheldon… That's not true. I do need you, you know that. All this is so new and so complicated and Nick just got home, but I do need you. At least as a co-parent. And as a friend. " she said.

" It's okay. But that's not enough reason for me to stay here. " he said.

" I know. " she said. " And I'm not asking you to…"

Sheldon put on his coat.

" Well, I guess, then, that's it for now. " he said

" Yeah. " she nodded. She wanted to ask him to stay so much, but this was so new and so complicated and she really couldn't explain why.

"Goodbye, Amy. "

" Can I give you a hug? To thank you for your support." she asked.

" There's no need to thank me for anything. I just did what I was supposed to do. " he sounded rational again. She hated that. It looked like the sensitive, suppportive Sheldon only came with the huge price of their kid missing. He may already changed his mind about them.

" But you can hug me if you'd like to. " he added looking at her. Amy didn't want his pity, she wanted a lot more, but she stepped closer anyway and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Amy was so full of emotions she couldn't sort out that all this was just because of being in his arms or because Nick or because something different, but she never wanted this moment to go. It did anyway.

She took a deep breath and stepped back.

" Bye, Sheldon. " she said with a forced smile.

" Bye, Amy. " Then after a strange moment as their eyes met, he walked out of the house.

 **Thank you for you support and the reviews, I'm sorry, but I promise, this is the last time I broke your heart in this fic. Now we're on the finish line.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so this was planned to be the last chapter, but it is not. The characters refused to cooperate with me, so the end is another chapter away. But good news is, that this chapter is full of that Shamy family fluff that was missing from this fic until now.**

 **2026 Nick**

After I got home I don't go to school the next day which is Friday, so I'll only have school on Monday. On Friday I mostly sleep, while Dory's in preschool, but when I wake up, Mom tells me I have to learn. Maybe I'm a genious but I missed school for more than a week, and even if they didn't learn anything useful or new, I still have to know what they've learned about. So I sit down read parts of the schoolbook. Maybe any other time before I would have just told Mom that this is a complete waste of time and my schoolbooks are garbage, but I still feel so much regret, so I'll spend at least an hour with them. So damn boring. But Mom really appreciates my effort so she cooks mac and cheese for dinner which is my all time favorite. While cooking I'm with her in the kitchen and she starts to ask me about my trip again.

" So Nick… Will you finally tell me what was you plan? " she asked putting the cheese grater down. We are sitting by the table.

" Well…" I hesitate. I've never told this anyone, not even Debbie. She asked too of coruse not even once.

" You told yesterday that there was no bigger plan. But I refuse to believe that. You knew you'll run out of money once. What was your plan? There won't be any consequences. I just want to know. "

" Mom, there was no…"

She raises her brows. I nod.

" I planned to travel through the country, maybe just for another week tops, then I would have wanted to end my trip in Texas and wanted to go home to Meemaw then ask you all to stay with her and live with her. I'm sorry, that was stupid. I was just really unhappy then. And I thought you would take me seriously after not seeing me for that long. "

Mom takes a deep breath then swallows before talking.

" Is that what you want? " she asks. She is serious.

" No. Not anymore. " I answer.

" Are you sure? "

" Yes. I realised I was wrong. And I can't leave Dory here anyway. And I didn't want to hurt you either. I want to be here with you. I missed you and Dad a lot. " I say. I try to be honest. She gives me a hug.

" We missed you too. " She says softly and gives me a hug. Finally no one else is around as I really hate when everyone sees that I'm Mommy's little boy, so now I really do hug her back and even I climb to her lap and just sit there for a while with my head leaning on her shoulder and just let her give kisses to my hair and caress my shoulder. I feel like I never want to let her go ever again.

After that we won't talk about my running away, but enjoy the weekend together, as on Saturday we go to the zoo and Mom invites Dad too, which is a huge step forward and they don't even argue with each other the whole day. It's good, almost like we're a family again. I grab Dory's hand and take her with me to the zoo's playground, only to leave Mom and Dad together alone, as I'm not into playgrounds and neither is Dory. I don't know ehat are they talking about but they seem delightful when we go back.

Dad loves koalas, so we spend just half an hour there, and we're still all so polite to each other that only Dory dares to complain. After the zoo Dad says he wants to return the favor so he invites us all to celebrate at a restaurant. He gives a waitress a hard time while ordering as he always does and usually Mom gets pissed and they start a fight, but now she only smiles and rolls her eyes quietly. She still apologizes to the waitress while Dad's in the bathroom. After that Aunt Penny and Uncle Leonard come over with Justin and Maya. Aunt Penny hugs me tightly and says she's happy I'm back. It does feel good to hear, but it actually leads to an argument between me and Justin, who notices my weird feelings and claims that Aunt Penny is his mom and she only loves him. I know that I should really shut up now, and so do I, so I only smile at Justin and ask him to come to my room to look at all the souvenirs I got. They are mostly tickets and free flyers as I really was on a strict budget and still spent a lot of my Mom's money. The whole day is just amazing, but after the Hofstadters leave, it ends and Dad kisses us goodbye in front of our house. He gives one kiss to Mom's cheek too. My sister is really enthusiastic later and she asks me whether I've seen that and she is really hoping things will change back to normal. I nod to her, but I rather feel sadness than hope. I think now they are just friends. It's better than fighting, for sure, but would it be too much to ask them to love each other? Maybe it would after all. Dory asks me to sleep in her room, as she missed me so much lately and I can't refuse.

On Sunday Dad comes and takes us for the afternoon. This time I can tell he is prepared. Maybe he asked Mom for advice. He made food, like real food with vegetables in it, and he figured we'll build a Lego spaceship together at his apartment. He takes us back and promises to find an opportunity to meet with us soon. Dad can be actually fun, and I do miss him a lot when he's not around, but there's nothing I could do.

On Monday morning I'm kind of nervous about going back to school. Mom notices this and tries hard to give me a pep talk in the car in the school parking lot, and tells me that I shouldn't be upset, and whatever happens I will always be his son and I should just call her and she'll be there anytime and she'll take this bullying thing more seriously and will do everything to stop it. It's kind of her actually, and it makes me feel a little better, but I still have to go in there alone.

 **2026 Sheldon and Amy**

Sheldon was back at work and it felt like heaven. He missed his white boards, his office, lunch with the guys and he really missed feeling okay again. After spending the weekend with Amy and the kids mostly he felt oddly complete and had been only a little nervous thinking about going home today after work to his life, to his apartment which both seemed even more empty now, after really spending some time with Amy, than when he moved in. The only great distraction from work was a phone call from his divorce lawyer, but he simply ignored the problem by muting his phone and not answering. This strategy wasn't a winning one, the problem literally knocked on his door in person. Amy was wearing a dark blue knee-length skirt with a simple white shirt and a cardigan. According to Sheldon she looked gorgeous.

" Hi. My divorce lawyer called. We have a hearing on Thursday. " she said without hesitation.

" Yeah, my lawyer called too. Or at least tried." he answered. " Come in. "

" You didn't answer you phone, did you? I don't want to bother you. " she answered.

" You're not bothering me. " Amy walked in and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. She looked at the white boards.

Sheldon was insecure but instead sitting behind his desk he opted for moving the chair next to Amy's halfly facing it.

" I'd like to offer you anything, but I only have a half bag of oreos. "

" If it's not a problem I'd like to have some. I really forgot what it is like to get ready in the morning with two kids and I only had half of Dory's sandwich today, which she refused to eat. "

He checked the drawer then put it on the table, the bag facing Amy. She started to eat mumbling thanks. Sheldon didn't know what to say. He would have wanted to ask whether Amy plans to go to that meeting with the divorce lawyers, but he wanted her to speak about this first, so he waited. Amy was looking around probably fighting the same thoughts as him, but then her eyes settled for his whiteboards.

" Wow, that's really remarkable, Sheldon. " she said pointing to that. " I mean all this makes sense, but I would have never thought about it myself. It's cool. When do you plan to publicate it? "

" Probably next month. " he answered.

Amy nodded.

" What do you think, is Nick all right back at school? I imagine the first day of school after running away exhausting and rough. " he said.

" He was a little nervous in the morning, but I hope he's okay. "

" Me too. " he agreed looking at her.

" Sheldon, we have to speak about our divorce hearing. " Amy said finally. She seemed straightforward. Sheldon didn't like this, it reminded him of the powerful Amy who didn't need him and who would just kick him out of her life anytime.

" I know. " he nodded avoiding eye-contact.

" Sheldon… Is everything okay? " she asked. She sounded worried. This was Amy after all, he reminded himself, and all his beliefs about how easily she could get over him was proved wrong.

" Yes. I just don't know what to say. " Now he looked back into her eyes. " You know how I feel about this. You should decide. "

" The truth is Sheldon, that I don't know how you feel about this. That's why I came here. I wanted to ask you. "

" I told you already that I missed you. I also told you that kissing you does feel right to me. I don't know what else do you expect from me. " This sounded pathetic, but still he didn't have a chance but to say it out loud.

" Yes, you actually did say that, but then Nick came home and you left and now we're pretending we're friends, but we actually avoid talking about anything that's real. " she answered.

" You've never asked me to stay. "

" I've never asked you to leave either. "

A long pause came to the converstaion both of them looking at each other a little surprised.

" I thought that was what you wanted. Anyway you promised me to think about all this. " Sheldon broke the silence.

" And I did and I do. I just wanted to collect additional data before giving an answer to my lawyer about Thrusday. But I think now I made up my mind. Thanks. And thanks for the Oreos. " she said standing up.

" Wait. I'd like to know what conclusion have you come to. "

" You'll know it in time. " Amy smiled at him. " I have to go now. Bye, Sheldon. "

Sheldon was left speechless and completely distracted from work. Amy was still a Vixen in deed. He spent the afternoon trying to read something easier so he decided to read Kripke's last article, but it was not enough to stop him thinking about Amy. After walking in circles for a while for no reason he checked his phone. Two more calls from his divorce lawyer and a message from Amy. So that's it. He was nervous. He opted for the message first.

 _Did you call your lawyer back?_

He snorted then dialed.

" Hello it's Dr Cooper. "

" Ah, Dr Cooper, I wanted to call you earlier. We would have had a meeting on Thursday, but Ms Fowler cancelled the appointment because she said she already made plans for that day that can't be delayed, then she asked for a later appointment. Unfortunately her request has been accepted and I could only get you the earliest appointment to next month, but I really think that's something we could really use. I mean she's clearly hindering the process. "

" Doctor. " Sheldon corrected him. " She is a doctor. And we're not divorced yet, so technically she is still Dr Cooper. "

" Sure, Dr Cooper, but calling her Dr Cooper too would be a little be confusing, wouldn't it? " His lawyer was a middle-aged man usually really strong minded.

" It's her name. Anyway, thanks for calling. Looking forward to meet you next month. " he said. „Or never." He added just after cancelling the call.

 _What are your plans for Thursday that can't be delayed?_

He sent to Amy immediately. She answered back in seconds.

 _I don't know yet. I was hoping you'll find out something._

Sheldon didn't know how to respond to that.

 _Does that mean…?_

He was too afraid to complete the sentence. He was now grabbing tightly on the phone waiting for Amy's answer.

 _That I want to re-estabilish our tradition of Thursday's date nights? Brilliant observartion. Exactly._

He smiled widely. Now it was almost like flirting.

 _In that case I'll pick you up at 7. What about the kids?_

 _Well, we could send them on a roadtrip through the whole country. I know, I know, it's too early to joke about that. Actually, my Mother is coming to visit and she'll sleep at our place on Thrusday, so she'll be with them. She will be furious when I tell her I'm going on a date in the evening._

Sheldon let out a tiny laugh.

 _So you can't stay late. :(_ He wrote back. He hoped Amy would not misunderstand his intentions. He was victoriously smiling when he read her next message.

 _You know how I love upsetting my mother. I have to stay late._


	29. Chapter 29

**2026 Nick**

I try to avoid teachers and luckily I get to our classroom without meeting anyone. Walking in I can see Debbie surrounded by a large group of boys and girls. When they notice me, they suddenly became silent. Then I go to my seat and sit down. I can't believe that. I'm trying to act cool but after all that, after New York, I was really hoping things would change here. I feel how my face starts to burn as anger runs through me and I could punch her in the face easily but I don't. I take a magazine out of my bag and I start to read. I can't concentrate and I really feel disapoointed. I knwo she told me in San Fransisco that once we go home she will pretend that nothing ever happened in school but it was such a long time ago! We spent nights together in the same room! In the same bed! Fine, we didn't do anything, we are kids and I'm really not into girls yet except Aunt Penny, but we still slept together… I can't believe she's talking about me like that.

But they are coming towards me. The whole group. I can't cry. I can't cry. Not now not in front of everyone.

Debbie smiles. It's not her evil smile but rather her normal smile. The way she smiled looking at the lights of Manhattan. The way she smiled when I bought her that pink toothbrush.

" What are you reading? " she asks.

I have to stay strong.

" Science. Things you'll never understand. Why? "

" Nick! What's wrong with you? Is everything okay with Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy? "

She called my parents, my nerdish parents Uncle and Aunt in front of everyone. Now I really don't understand a thing. I open my mouth in disbelief instead of answering her.

" Nick, what is it? "

" Nothing. I'm fine. What do you want? "

" Well, Catherine and Alex and Paul wanted to ask some questions. "

" About what? " I'm still suspicious. What could she tell them? Oh my God, maybe she told them that before leaving, sometimes I peed in my bed. But she doesn't even know that. But my parents could tell her parents…. I take a deep breath.

" I just wanted to ask that is it true that you two were in New York just the two of you all alone? " Catherine asked.

" Yes? "

" Yes. Oh my God that's so cool. And Debbie told you traveled there on buses and visited half of the country." Alex continues.

" Sure. "

" And Debbie told me that you could hack the system of many bus company sites so you could have free tickets? " Catherine asks.

" Yeah. "

" Could you do that for me to Disneyland? It's amazing. " Paul says.

" Maybe. But it's against the law. " I can't help but smile.

" So you really broke the law? " Catherine asks.

" A couple of times. "

" That's badass. " Paul says.

" I told you. We have this little genious outlaw who comes handy pretty often. " Debbie smiles.

" Hey, Nick, would you mind if I would sit next to you for math class? " Catherine asks.

" Umm, sure. " I nod.

 **2026 Amy and Sheldon**

Amy was saying a shy hello as she sat into Sheldon's car.

Sheldon smiled at her. He was wearing a nice, light-blue shirt. Amy checked all her wardrobe but she ended up shopping with Penny in lunch break the day before to choose the proper outfit to the occasion. Now she was wearing a knee-length simple red dress with a grey cardigan. Her hair was straight now barely touching her shoulders.

Sheldon started the car.

" Where are we going? " she asked. Oddly she felt nervous and unconsciously played with the zip of her purse in her lap.

" I thougth first we should eat. I made reservations, but if there's anything else you'd like to…"

" No, it's okay. I'm hungry. "

Another awkward silence fell between them.

" How are the kids doing? " he asked finally.

" Good. I let them drink coke in the afternoon, so my Mom will spend an evening in hell. She deserves it, she said to me, that I'm being ridiculous, there's no hope for me and it's really pointless going on a date, because no one wants a relationship with a forty-one year old woman who has two kids. "

" I'm making a conclusion here, that you didn't tell her you're meeting me. "

" No, I didn't. And I didn't tell the kids either. I told them I will be out with Penny. But I told Penny the truth. "

" I know. He told Leonard who must have told Raj as he emailed me several online lists of the romantic venues of Los Angeles. Gossip is still spreading fast in our social group. "

" Were they any useful? " she asked.

" Well, you tell me. We arrived. "

The restaurant was nice and they had a good place to sit. Amy found the red, leather covered chair comfortable. They were both looking at the menu without talking. After they ordered and their drinks arrived (nothing alcoholic) Amy felt the silence weird again. She could see that something was about to happen, that anyhow this date goes, it could be important, but they looked like, they might want to avoid it.

" So… Umm… It's actually harder than I thought. " she started. A long pause came.

" Yes, apparently we were better at texting. " Sheldon agreed.

" A lot better. " she nodded. She didn't want to start the serious part. Not yet.

Sheldon drank from his water then looked at her.

" Amy… Why did you ask me out? "

" Because I promised you I'll think about us and told you I wanted a theory first about our relationship before starting to experiment again. But then I realised I have way too many theories and I have to narrow them down and to do so I have to spend time with you. So I have a special rule for tonight. We shouldn't talk about the kids. "

" Agreed. " he said smiling, but after that they were sitting without talking again. Amy didn't know where to begin. She had feelings for him, really deep ones, but talking about feelings with Sheldon, well maybe not the greatest idea ever. Now they've talked through all their problems when Nick was missing, so they were still only eating the appetizer and out of topics again. Sure the could have a nice converstaion about work and about anything else in the world, like they've had so many in the past few days, but now this wasn't about having fun. This was about them and like everything about them it was a little insecure and totally weird.

" So how do you think Nick is doing back at school? " Sheldon asked.

" He's fine. But Sheldon… We're not talking about the kids, remember? "

" I'm sorry. " he said.

" So are you satisfied with the food? "

" Mostly. But I asked the waiter for mildly salted, and this is definitely not it. I'll have to talk to him when he comes back. "

Amy shook her head.

" Unfortunately Dory learned that from you. I went with her to get some ice cream and she said she wanted a chocolate-cake flavoured one but without sponge-cake in it. It was terrible. I guess the ice cream guy closed his shop since then. "

" You said that we won't talk about the kids. " Sheldon shook his head.

" I'm sorry… " she said and opted for the version to sit still and wait for anything to happen, to Sheldon to talk or to find out what she wants to say. Or maybe he could just grab her hand. She felt she would be satisfied with that too, but expressing feelings via physical contact wasn't part of Sheldon's game. If he had a game at all. After finishing dinner, Amy was a little bit afraid that Sheldon might ends their date their and she has to go home without anything happening between them. Was this really them? But instead he offered that they may go for a walk in the nearby park. Amy agreed, but she still didn't know what to say.

" Sheldon, why aren't we talking? " she asked finally.

" Well, I don't know why aren't you talking. I'm not talking because you asked me out, so probably I thought I should wait until you really finally tell me what is going on in your mind about us. I tried to ask that from you, but I didn't get an exact answer."

" I see. Don't you think, your ideas could help me? "

" Usually my ideas are wonderful and have a huge variety. They are colorful and amazing. Sadly when it comes to you my otherwise brilliant mind often leaves me alone. "

" Yeah, I know. The last two years I had the opportunity to experience that. " That just slipped out of her mouth.

" So you can see, that's why now I can't really add anything to this situation. " he nodded with a bitter expression. Amy didn't wanted that at all.

" I'm sorry. I didn't intend to make you feel guilty. I'm past that. "

" No. Actually you were right saying that, because it is a fact that I mostly didn't behave rationally in our marriage for the last two years. And where did it get me? It's another fact that it made me lose you completely. Amy, I can't lose you again. I can't lose you because of how it affected the kids and how it affected me. Maybe sometimes I do have certain urges to have more with you than we do have right now, but I can overcome those in the favor of our friendship. I may not get to be with you all the time or live with you again, but this way, at least I get to meet you and have conversations with you. It's a lot more beneficial for me and for our family than being strangers or enemies. And that's where our romantic attempts led us last time. "

Amy felt her eyes filling with tears.

" So you changed your mind. " she said softly.

" Amy, I… I haven't changed my mind. I always respected you even if I haven't acted upon it for a while. And I still do respect you. I… I may had several attempts to re-estabilish our former husband and wife relationship by trying to seduce you, but there were certain circumstances that just put me into a changed emotional state, like our son missing, then coming home then you postponing our divorce hearing, which may not makes sense, but as I told you, my mind lacks some of its functions when it's about you. " He said looking down. Amy felt hurt by his words although they seemed true and he said out loud what she has already been thinking. Maybe this was the best they could achieve. Still it was not enough for her.

" I disagree with you. Our entire lives are made of certain circumstances which put us into different emotional states. So any feelings that were brought up by special curcimstances are not less real than the ones that other, more usual circumstances bring up. And I was hoping respect is not the only feeling you ever had for me." she said finally.

" You're right, but that's why I like to control those circumstances, turn them into valuables and just do math with them mostly. "

" Yes, that would definitely be the easier choice." she said. She hated sometimes the cold, rational Sheldon.

" Amy, I don't want the easier choice. I want what's best for the both of us. But I'm not sure about what that will be."

" Yes, it has certainly been easier when we were just soulmates. " Amy said finally.

" Soulmates? " he asked stopping for a moment.

" Sure none of us would have admitted we have ever believed in this hippie thing, but non officially I actually did believe that we were you know… meant to be. We were so similar and we had so many things to talk about. Didn't you think the same? "

" I guess at some point of my life, I thought that we were meant to be. "

Amy nodded.

Sheldon was looking at her.

" Amy… do you still think we are soulmates? "

She looked back at him in the eyes.

" Not really. No, I don't. "

Sheldon took a deep breath then nodded.

" Well, then it's for the better to leave all this behind between us. It's getting cold. I'll get you home. "

" Sheldon… Wait. What is it again? " she asked.

" As we both expressed in our own ways that we may no longer desire to be in a romantic relationship with each other, I don't think we should continue dating. "

Amy shook her head. Mabye he was right, but she had to tell him. This was a now or never. She grabbed his hand.

" Sheldon, wait. I did not want to express that. Sure we are not soulmates, but we are not less than that. We are actually more than that. Soulmates are fantasy. We are real. What we have is real. Sure this means we have to work for our relationship, but I want to work for it and I know that if we do, it will be worth it. Yes, now this is the hard part, and there's a chance of failing again, but I still want that. I cannot guarantee that it will work out and that it is the best, but I'm sure about how I feel. I love you Sheldon. I'm sorry if it's intimidating for you to hear and I understand that after all that we've been through you don't feel the same, or you don't want to act upon those feelings anymore. I promise, I'll try to be a good friend to you and I won't bring this up ever again, but at least once let me tell you, I love you. You are the only man for me. And I don't just love you because we are similar or we are both smart or we have kids together or I was meant to love you. I love you because I know you and you are not flawless, but you're a fine damn man. And the last couple of weeks showed me that our relationship has values worth fighting for. "

"Amy…" Sheldon looked surprised and in trouble findig words.

" It's okay... I understand. " she said her eyes sparkling from tears and let go of his hand.

" No, you don't. " he said grabbing her hand.

" I said it's okay. " she turned away.

" But it's not. Amy, I love you too. Of course I love you. Do you even know why did I fall in love with you the first place? "

She shook her head. She was trying not to cry. Sheldon told her he loved her. He still loved her.

" Because of my high intellect and my lack of experiences with socializing which made us similar? " she asked. She was curious where he was going with this.

" No. Those things made you a good friend. But the thing I fell for was your faith. Faith's been always a tricky thing for me, my mother was always a believer, but she believed in things I couldn't relate to. I had no faith at all. I'm not talking about God but I had no faith in people or in the possibilities of life or in myself. Then there you came. And now I'm not talking about how you coming to my life made me believe that we were destined to be together. I'm talking about your faith. You were always hoping that life could be more, could be better. I was satisfied or at least settled with my own little world. But you… You were searching for more. You were hoping that we could be friends, you were hoping that you and Penny could become friends and you were hoping we could become more. You were there, with no experiences with men or having girlfriends, but you were still believing, that you can have it. You believed you can have things that I wrote off long decades ago. And you made all those things actually come true. And that's when slowly, you made me believe, that maybe my life could be more than schedules and loneliness too. You made me believe that I can have a family of my own, one thing I thought it's emotionally impossible for me. Not our similarities made me fall in love with you. Our differences did that. "

" Really? " she asked. This was the most beautfil thing Sheldon ever said.

" Really. " he said. Amy couldn't hold it anymore but stepped closer and hugged her tightly standing on her toes, feeling the strongest desire to place her lips on his. Sheldon hugged her back, placing his hand on her back, but turned his face away.

" I haven't finished yet. When we failed, Amy, that made me doubt all that faith and hope. And I still do have doubts. I love you, and I'm willing to work on this with you, if that's what you want, but I do have doubts. "

" I do have doubts too, but that's something we should accept if we want this. I know I do. Now more than ever maybe. "

" Let's do this. " he nodded finally kissing her. His kiss was soft at first, but as she slowly opened his mouth she felt his tongue slowly moving. His hands weren't just laying on her back, but caressing her. She hugged her with one arm but her other hand went up for his hair to stroke. It was a long kiss, but after they broke it to catch a breath she wasn't letting him go still and just hugged him tightly.

" How do you feel? " she asked.

" I don't know. I felt happy but now I need all my attention and cognitive function to control my baser urges. "

" You don't really have to. " she said smiling.

" We are in a park. "

" Well, maybe we should get going. " she said letting him finally go only holding his hand.

Amy woke up at six a.m. to the alarm of her phone. Sheldon was mumbling something in his dream and snuggled to his pillow while putting an arm on her hip. Amy was laying next to him.

" Sheldon, I have to go. I sent a text message to my mother that I'm only coming in the morning, but Nick and Dory will wake up exactly half an hour for now, and if I won't be home by then, they will be worried. " she said putting his hand off of her and sitting up. Theye were spending a night at Sheldon's apartment.

Sheldon also sit up.

" Can I come with you? "

" You have to come with me. I need a ride home. And also you have to come home. I mean I know we haven't talked about this, but I hope you consider moving back to our house as a valid option. " she said.

" In that case I'll come back to my apartment packing after work. "

" Please don't. I'll help you do that in the weekend. Now I want you to come home with me, have breakfast with us, dirve the kids to school, then ditch work and stay with me. " she asked. She knew it was a bold question considering the person she asked.

" Ditching work is something I don't do. And we were calling in sick for more than a week when Nick was missing. " he refused still smiling.

" Come on, Sheldon, they do need our names. Their entire University is garbage without us. They won't fire us. " she said.

" True, but as I said earlier, I don't ditch work. And I'm surprised you do, Little Lady." he said playfully stroking her arm.

Amy shrugged her shoulder.

" Penny thaught me how to ditch work. And I was hoping you would make an exception. " she said.

He shook his head.

" You are the only exception in my whole life. " he whsipered.

" I know." she smiled at him.

" It's really disturbing, you know, for a man like me, who likes rules. "

" Well, it is said, that the exception proves the rule. " she winked at him.

" I always thought that was a stupid idiom. Logically thinking how could an exception prove a rule? " Sheldon asked.

Amy was ready with the answer." The Latin interpretation of the phrase is philosophical, and it explains, that the use of the term exception assumes the exsistence of a rule. Meanwhile the old English interpretation is, that the word prove used to mean test, so it is more like that an exception tests the rule, which leaves the possibility open, that the exception falsifies the rule. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that. "

" I did. But I guess, hearing the Latin interpretation from you, actually convinced me."

" Then, let's go home. "

 **So, that is it. Epilogue is coming. Please share your final thoughts with me, I really love that, like more than anything. I'm happy about how this fic turned out actually, I hope you feel the same.**


	30. Epilogue

**10 years later**

 **2036, Nick**

I'm running in the hallway and as I'm not really watching, I almost bump into a random girl. The last time I ran through hallways in schools was when the other kids bullied me. That was eons ago. Now I'm of course not in my old elementary, but in a high school, and I'm not running from anything. I'm running towards something. And I'm running because I'm late. It's hard to maintain the schedule of a scientist and a teenager at the same time. Sometimes I feel like I'm a superhero with this double identity thing. Maya says I'm more like Hannah Montana. I don't want to know who she is.

Funny story. When I finally fit into school, my parents thought that I've learned my lesson and they let me skip grades. I graduated high school at the age 11. Then I went to Caltech and had a degree in maths. Then I finished my PhD a year ago. Ever since I work at Caltech. It's strange and I have to work really hard because I don't want to live on my parent's reputation. It also sounds so lame that I work with my parents. But actually it's not that bad. At work there's of course no one else my age, so I have to hang with my parents and their friends, if I want to hang with anybody, but usually I leave as soon as I can and meet some other people.

The reason I'm late because I just had to give a lecture in a conference. Thank God it was just here at Caltech so at least I have the chance to make it in time.

I texted her, I'm late, but I'm sure she's already pissed. I couldn't pick her up so she arrived on her own. Or maybe with Dory. My sister is now in her senior year, so she just skipped three grades. She said she liked school, it's a nice place for her to make observations. She wants to write a book about it. I don't know where did she get that, because she is good at maths and science like the rest of us, but actually she says, she is into social sciences. It took a time for Mom and Dad to accept that, but I'm only halfly convinced that my sister is serious and isn't only doing this to drive everyone at home crazy. She does that a lot when she dies her hair different colors or wears shorts the size of a panty or comes home from school hours later smelling like cigarettes.

Now I'm finally in the corridor of the gym's door and I can finally see Debbie. She looks kind of good. Long, flowy, blue dress. And of course she looks pissed.

" Where were you? " she asks in a demanding tone.

" Big lecture. Lot of questions. Sorry. " I try to apologize.

She shakes her head.

" Instead of being sorry you should try not being late. "

I want to change the subject so I look down own on her my sight stopping at her hands.

" I saw you got my flowers. "

She blows the air out loudly.

" Well, thanks. " she finally agrees to let the being late topic drop.

" Nothing to thank. It's a non-optional social convention." I say.

" Good to know. Anyway, ready for senior prom?" she sounds as excited as I feel.

" You can't even imagine. I worked so much, I want to party so bad. " I say.

" Easy, Nick. Remember the last time you threw up in the aquarium at Paul's house party? It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. " she teases me.

" I do. You know I have…"

" Eidetic memory. I know. " she finishes instead of me.

" I also remember last year and your junior prom. I hope I turn out to be a better date than Tyler. " I have to jump back to avoid her hand to avoid her finger to poke hardly into my arm.

" Nick! " she says but she's smiling so she's not that serious.

" I picked you up that night. You looked pretty broken. And that pretty much ruined my date with Rhiannon. " I say.

" I already said sorry like thousand times for ruining your date." she is pissed again.

" Sure you did. I'm not mad. It's just a funny story. " I smile.

" For you maybe. I don't know what would you do if your girlfriend would make you wait half an hour in the parking lot at your junior prom and then when you are looking for her, would find her kissing a slut in the locker room. "

I laugh " If my girlfriend was kissing another girl I'd probably want to join them. "

" You know what I meant. I was just thinking about that slut Jenna. "

" Well, in that case, to be a better date for you I promise I won't kiss Jenna at all. "

" I don't care who you kiss. We're definitely not dating. "

Debbie and I friends. That's how far we've come. Also we plan on going to college together next year. I mean I already have a PhD but my parents didn't let me move halfway across the country before I turned eighteen. Debbie got into Columbia so I also accepted a job there starting in September so everyone is happy because we'll take care of each other. Probably not like our first time in New York.

" Well, I don't really like Jenna anyway. At least not as much as Tyler did. " I say grinning.

" Do you know that you're still so annoying? " she asks.

" Do you know that you're still mean? " I answer.

" I do. But I also have a little something hidden in the car for the party after. "

" What did you get? " I aks. Now, I'm impressed. Usually I have to buy the booze, because when I show my PhD everyone thinks I'm over 21.

" Schnaps. Aunt Penny gave it to me. She did my hair. " she says.

I look at her. " Good job, Aunt Penny. "

" Are you talking about the booze or my hair? "

I look at her.

" Both. "

She looks away blushing a little. We go in to the room where the party is held.

" Want to find your sister? " she asks standing next to me at the edge of the dancefloor.

" Hell no. Sure I don't want to see her snogging with an idiot again. "

" Then want to dance? "

" Wow, you're really hard to get rid of, do you know? "

" Told you. Dance? "

" Fine" I agree and take her hand.

 **2036 Sheldon and Amy**

" Can you believe that? Both of our kids at prom before even being close to thirty. " Amy said as she poured the hot water into two mugs in the kitchen. Sheldon was sitting by the table reading something on his phone.

" I have to admit that they are the firsts to do so in our family " he said accepting a mug and slowly opening a filter of tea. Amy did the same.

" I hope they get away with their prom without any panick attacks. " Amy added sitting to the chair next to him.

" I think they will. No one can look as stunning as you did in that dress. " Sheldon said with a soft smile looking up at her. Sheldon certainly had his own elegant way of complimenting. Amy felt flattered but still couldn't help but add:

" And from no one can come a love confession as unexpected and surprising as it came from you. "

" Was it really that surprising? " He asked.

" It was. " She nodded.

" It shouldn't have been. I mean I loved you so long before. "

Sheldon seemed honest. She giggled. " You're turning into a sentimental old man. "

" Maybe I am. Oh my…" he said spitting out the tea coughinf.

" Sheldon are you all right? " she asked.

" I am. " he said after finally breathing again. " Thanks." Amy was giving him a paper towel. " I just remembered why I had that panick attack about prom in the first place. Is it still true that the event named prom is somehow connected with having intercourse for the first time?

Amy was thinking, but she didn't want to lie.

" I think it is. "

" Oh my God, and do you think our children will….?" Sheldon asked with wide eyes.

" Sheldon, calm down. " she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

" So you think they will? " He still sounded frightened. There was a long conversation ahead of them, Amy could tell.

" Well, I really hope Dory won't. She's just fifteen. It's really weird how oddly popular she is among the guys… Maybe after all, smart is the new sexy. But that's why I told her that she can't go to any afterparty and she has to be home by ten thirty and I won't accept her call that she'll sleep at some friends. "

" Smart move. But uh, Amy, people can have coitus before ten thirty. "

" I know. I tried to talk to her as well, but she was basically laughing at me when I told her I've only been with you. "

" What? You've only been with me? "

" You know, sexually. " she explained with a little blush.

" And why was she laughing at that? I find that adorable. " It was a good day, Sheldon told her he loved her, called her stunning-looking and adorable. She smiled.

" It seems like even our own kids think we are weird. Or every teenager thinks that their parents are weird. "

" So you did really talk with Dory about intercourse? " He asked. She sipped into her tea before answering.

" Yes, I have. I mean she has a boyfriend and she was going to prom. I gave her condoms too for the possibility if my pep talk fails. "

" What did you do? " His spoon fell on the floor.

" Sheldon, calm down, okay? It was the right thing to do. My mother always told me that staying a virgin is the only option and I've been lonely and unhappy as a teenager and as a young adult. I want her to wait as well, but I couldn't tell her the same. "

" Still this is very disturbing. And that boy? What's his name? Jeremiah? I hate him. I don't want him to be the one who…" He seemed to disgusted to finish this sentence.

" I suppose, we don't really have a saying in that. But Penny told me she thinks Dory won't do anything she just wants to seem a big girl to us to annoy us. "

" Amy, do you think I should have had the same conversation with Nick? I've never thought all this comes up this soon." Sheldon seemed sad.

" Sheldon, it's all right. "

" But Nick has to know about this… stuff. You kow that how things work…"

" Well I think you'd be a little late with that. " Amy answered.

" Are you implying that he already knows? " he asked.

" Sheldon, he is almost nineteen. I also think that his knowledge on the subject is not only theoretical."

" But…But how? When? Why didn't you tell me? You are supposed to tell me things like that! " His tone was now serious. Amy really didn't want to start a fight.

" I thought it was obvious. When she was with that Rhiannon girl. "

" No, you must be wrong. I'm sure Nick wasn't into that girl. She was so stupid. "

" Sheldon, how do I deliver this to you? Let's say their relationship was not the relationship of the mind. "

" Oh my. Are you sure? " Sheldon still looked frightened.

" Sheldon, he was seventeen and there were sleepovers. " she said.

" And weren't they PG rated? "

" No. "

" PG-13? " Amy shook her head. " R? " She still shook her head. Sheldon gulped. " NC-17? "

Amy nodded.

" But how did he even know how to….?"

" Well, he is not a little kid anymore. And besides he has Liam. I think Liam told him everything about meeting girls and about what comes afterwards."

" So you're saying my nephew is having coitus as well. " He shook his head in disbelief.

" Well based on the facts that he is twenty-two years old and at college and has a girlfriend and they've been together for three years, yes. "

" Amy, I'm about to have a panic attack. " Amy patted his back while he covered his face with his arms.

" It looks like you don't even have to be the one who's attending prom to have one. But it's all right."

" But Nick… A boy should be able to talk about these things with his father. " he said finally looking up.

" Sheldon, Nick is doing fine. He was already almost eighteen when this happened. Nowadays most people lose their virginity at fifteen or sixteen or even before that. And he had Liam who I'm sure, told him everything, so it's okay."

" So you knew about this. Oh my, did you gave him condoms as well? "

" No. I have hinted that if he needs any personal type of purchase from the drug store, I can help. At first he didn't understand then his face went red, then he politely refused. He said that he has already everything he needs for a special night. "

" But I… I may never realized and maybe it is too late, but I wanted to be that person in his life whom he can talk with about this too. What kind of a fathe…"

" Sheldon, you stop this right now. You're an amazing father. You have a good relationship with him. You two can talk about a lot of stuff. Maybe this isn't one of them or not yet. It's maybe late to give him functional anatomy lectures about the human reproductive system, but you can have a conversation him about girls and about sexuality anytime. And even if you won't, you are still a good Dad to him. "

" Thanks, Amy, I know you're trying to make me feel better. Still it is so strange. They are going to partys and having friends and boyfriends and girfriends… Penny was clearly a bad influence. And apparently Liam too. "

Amy shrugged her shoulder.

" Sometimes I do worry about them too, especially about Dory, but mostly I don't mind. I think it's great that they are having experiences and making memories. "

" I'm glad they are happy. I would be even more glad if they would find a way of happy that doesn't frighten me, but I guess that's to much to ask for. Anyway, that's what you always wanted." It wasn't a question.

" Well, for them maybe. I certainly wanted them to feel that they can fit in. "

" And for yourself? " he asked.

" As for myself I am satisfied with what I have. Mostly satisfied. "

" Don't you feel bad anymore because we've completely missed out on all this teenage-nonsense when we were their age? "

" No. " she was determined.

" I hate alcohol and loud music, but seeing them growing up like this, I do think that maybe if we had their experiences, we wouldn't have screwed our relationship up multiple times. Maybe we wouldn't just lose five years waiting for our relationship to really happen…" he said.

" Maybe. Or we would have screwed up even more. Sheldon, everyone grows up with a lot of scars. There are the ones we get from our parents and the ones we earn for ourselves while trying to find our place. Our kids will have failed relationships and break-ups behind them. We had rejection and loneliness. I'm happy they are having fun but every choice has it's own disantvantages. And it was exhausting and it drove me crazy sometimes, but I liked taking things slow with you. I found that romantic actually. You know, the literature I love…. Mr Darcy didn't climb on Elizabeth on the third page either. Dory must be right. I'm old and I have no idea about modern relationships. "

" Luckily, your husband is fond of your antique views on relationships. "

" Thanks. Now it's time to decide how we'll spend the rest of night since it's a special one. " She stood up walking towards the living room. Sheldon followed her.

" It's not. There are no anniversarys or birthdays, not even in the Star Trek Universe or…" he said sitting down on the couch.

" I meant this is our first free night when both of our kids are out of the house and it's just the two of us. Or at least until ten thirty." she answered.

" I guess it really is. How about planning an other episode of fun with flags? "

" Good. But I'm starting to think we've covered all the flags in the world in the past years. "

" I don't think vexillology is that limited. "

" We've made three episodes about different tipes of canvas. When we posted the second one, our kids unsubscribed from our channel. Actually I can't blame them. "

" Fine, we may had better episodes, but now you're ruining the fun part of Fun with flags. " he said with a grin.

" I'd never do that. I guess we could plan an episode about all the flags that are newer than our show about flags. "

" Now, that's what I call a wonderful idea. " he nodded than put his tab on his lap opening a new document. Amy slid closer to him putting her hand on his chest.

" What are you doing? " he asked looking down at her.

" I just want to see what you're writing. " she said innocently.

" That's one of you sneaky approaches to use me as your cuddle-bunny, isn't it? " he asked but didn't pull away, rather just smiled.

" You always say evolution created you a genious to solve the problems of the universe. Well I say evolution also created you soft and warm for a reason. "

" We have work to do, Little Lady and you are distracting me. " he answered.

" I'm ready to face the anger of our nearly one-hundred subscribers whom we gathered in the past twenty-four years, if the quality of the show drops because of me. "

" Well, we may have to share the blame. " he said than bent his head down to smell her hair and give a quick kiss on her head. He stroked her hand gently before he began typing.

 **Well, goodbye guys. I'm really thankful for every review, you gave so much self-confidence and joy in the past year. I don't know if I'll write anything Shamy soon, I can't make promises. But all this really helped me in quite different areas of my life in my career as well as my personal life and I'm so in lack of tencity that I could never finish without you. So it was kind of a journey. P.S. I really love Sheldon and Amy in this chapter struggling with having popular teenage kids I almost couldn't finish writing. But it was time. So thanks.**


End file.
